Más allá de un simple deseo
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: Eres un mujeriego. Sabes que, te diré mi deseo: Una chica que no caiga ante ti. Una mujer hermosa, con ingenio e inteligencia para pinchar ese enorme globo de ego que te cargas y un perfecto "no" en sus labios para ti.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno esta historia surgió gracias a Karen Marie Moning y su libro Mas allá de la niebla de las Highlands, es un libro fantástico. Y me encanto tanto que decidí adaptar la historia.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama está adaptada en la obra de la genial Karen Marie Moning.

**Más allá de un simple deseo**

**Capítulo I**

.

.

.**  
**

Halla a lo lejos donde una frondosa tierra se extendía perdiéndose en el horizonte, tapizada por un gran campo de hermosas de flores, tan únicas en belleza como en esplendor, se encontraban dos jóvenes corriendo y jugando.

Un hombre alto de tez tan blanca como la misma nieve, con cabellos y ojos negros cual ala de cuervo, de gran porte y elegancia como ningún otro que se haya visto jamás, sobre todo de una belleza y masculinidad inigualable que ponía llegar a encantar a una mujer tan solo una mirada. O ese es lo que se decía de este hombre.

Iba persiguiendo a una muy juguetona y muy bella mujer de largos, finos y rubios cabellos que asemejaban la belleza del sol, los cuales solo servían para resaltar sus muy hermosos ojos cual zafiro, de tez tan dulce y blanca como la leche y de voz tan suave y cantarina cual ruiseñor.

La chica corría, evadía y volteada a ver a sus espaldas para ver a su perseguidor con una sonrisa adornando son labios carmín.

—Vamos Sai, así nunca vas a alcanzarme—dijo burlonamente.

— ¿Ah, sí?— preguntaba divertido, mientras con un rápido movimiento tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio y caer. Dejando así a la chica debajo de él.

Él la miró con dulzura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Lo vez Ino, te dije que te atraparía. Siempre lo hago.

—Sí, lo dijiste

—Entonces acéptame In…— no pudo completar la frase, pues Ino coloco su mano sobre su boca impidiéndole continuar —No puedo, Sai es que yo…

Las palabras de Ino se perdieron con el viento. No pudo terminar la frase, simplemente no podía.

— Es por él verdad — lo dijo como una afirmación molesta, no como una pregunta pero aún así Ino le respondió.

—Sí, no he podido olvidado —decía con un deje de tristeza un su voz —. Sé que se va a casar próximamente y que nunca tuve oportunidad con él, pero…

Sai ya no podía escuchar más, le dolían mucho esas palabras.

Solo se levanto y de dirigió a Ino una mirada inexpresiva, sin vida mientras comenzaba a hablar con tranquilidad.

—Bien, ya no te molestare mas —en eso se dio la vuelta bruscamente —Adiós, Ino

La chica se quedo en el suelo recostada, cubriendo su rostro con su mano. Mientras lloraba en silencio.

. . .

Sasuke Uchiha, señor feudal de las tierras de la hoja del norte, se deslizo silenciosamente sobre el suelo abandonando la cama y a la mujer en ella. Dejándola en el olvido, para poner toda su atención en vestirse.

—Sasuke

—Hm

—Vuelve a la cama —reclamó la mujer a sus espaldas con voz chillona.

—Me tengo que ir Karin —respondió fríamente, sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada.

Karin estaba siendo ignorada nuevamente y eso, no le gusto ni un poco.

"_Demasiado bueno para mí" _pensó Karin. Después de todo lo que hizo para tenerlo y ahora la dejaba. No, claro que no, haría lo que fuera para consérvalo.

Lo odiaba por eso, se odiaba a si misma por ello. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que tenerlo solo para ella.

"_Tiene que ser mío_" pensaba la mujer con desesperación. Lo miró mientras se vestía, con su gran porte de noble y arrogante mirada. Lo amo y lo odio más en ese instante. Sonrío a sus espaldas con desprecio.

"_Dios, ese hombre es una droga"._

Sasuke ya terminaba de vestirse. Karin supo que esa era su última oportunidad, estaba cansada pero era lo único que ponía intentar

—Sasu, estás seguro que te quieres ir, yo un puedo continuar amor —dijo con voz aterciopelada y sensual. La voz que usaba cuando quería hacer caer a los hombres, nunca le había fallado. Bueno hasta ahora.

Sasuke volteo y la vio sin duda Karin era una mujer hermosa. Era como fuego liquido entre sus brazos, pero tenía que irse. Además la chica ciertamente ya no ponía continuar, por mucho que lo deseara.

—Hm, Karin me tengo que ir, además estás agotada —dijo con un tomo indiferente.

"_Maldito arrogante. ¡¿A cuántas mujeres tenía que poseer para saciarse? ¡¿Qué yo no soy suficiente?" _pensaba con amargura. Esto sin duda hería su orgullo.

—Es por otra, verdad —reclamaba la mujer con enojo — ¿Es mejor que yo, acaso?

Él moreno sonrío levemente.

—Claro que no Karin —respondió —. Además no debes compararte, eso es estúpido y lo sabes —afirmo.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando has tenido a cientos?—reclamó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y a cuantos comparas, tú conmigo?—respondió mientras sonría con sorna — ¿Eh, Karin?

La pelirroja estaba furiosa. Así tomo lo primero que encontró a la mano.

Un cojín de plumas fue el afortunado objeto y lo lanzo con todo lo que tenía.

Él Uchiha lo evadió con facilidad levantado la mano, advirtiéndola.

—Detente ahora—ordenó.

No pudo, estaba demasiado furiosa. Le había herido el orgullo, la había insultado y estaba a punto de dejarla votada como basura olvidad en un rincón. No podía permitirlo, estaba muy dolida.

Sasuke solo guardo silencio.

Karin supo que ese silencio era su despedida. Y entonces herida por el rechazo y la humillación supo en ese instante que podía llegar a matar por él.

Tomo un kunai que se encontraba en la mesa junto a la cama y se abalanzo contra él Uchiha. Karin juro en ese momento, que se vengaría.

Sasuke, no se mostro sorprendió o si quiera alarmado. Solo la esquivo y la desarmo con unos cuantos movimientos rápidos y simples. Actuó con total frialdad, no mostro ninguna emoción en sus actos.

Karin lo maldijo a él, y toda su futura descendencia.

Él sonrío con arrogancia y el beso saliendo del lugar tranquilamente. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

La pelirroja estaba destrozada. No podía dejar de amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo.

—Serás mío o de nadie, Sasuke Uchiha. —Se dijo a sí misma.

. . .

—Caray, teme. Qué cosas me cuentas, dattebayo —manifestó Naruto.

—Si dobe, Karin trato de matarme. Apenas lo entiendo —respondió el Uchiha —pensé que encontraría placer conmigo.

— ¿Pues qué les haces a las mujeres en la cama?

Sasuke arqueo una ceja altaneramente.

—Pues les doy placer, cumplo sus fantasías. Les doy mi cuerpo para servil cada uno de sus antojos.

—Y tú, como sabes lo que piensan o quieren las mujeres.

— Ahí dobe, pues leo sus cuerpos, las expresiones de sus rostros, así se que es lo que desean. Si a un hombre dulce y gentil o a una bestia lujuriosa y bruta. Interpreto cada una de sus fascinantes curvas. Si quieren ser besadas en sus labios o chupes sus pe...

—Ok, teme ya entendí —reclamo su amigo —No es necesario ser tan descripticos, dattebayo ¿Y Karin? —Pregunto —entendiste sus fantasías.

—Sí, demasiado bien para mi gusto —dijo seriamente— Una de ellas incluía ser la señora Uchiha.

—Oh, eso es fuerte.

—Hm

— Ella tenía que saber eso no puede ser. Ya que casi eres hombre casado —dijo él rubio con seriedad y con un tinte de tristeza en la voz —Todos lo sabemos, desde que el señor del fuego Nagato decreto que te desposaras.

— ¿Casi casado? Dirás casi muerto. No quiero hablar de ello.

—Sasuke —llamó Naruto con una seriedad poco habitual en él —ya casi se cumple el plazo, tenemos que hablar de ello.

—Hm —fue lo único que respondió el moreno. Así que Naruto continuo.

—Tendrás que hacer algo al respecto…como recoger a tú novia. El tiempo corre ¿Oh que, no te preocupa? —Sasuke le dirigió una mira de odio al rubio —. De acuerdo dattebayo, solo me aseguraba eso es todo. Queda escasamente una quincena para que el plazo se cumpla ¿Recuerdas?

—Cállate, dobe. Ni me lo recuerdes— contesto molesto.

— ¿Crees que Nagato cumpla sus amenazas si no te casas con la chica del sonido?

—Absolutamente —afirmó

—En definitiva, no lo entiendo porque te odia tanto.

Una sonrisa llena de resignación se asomo por su rostro, pues lo sabía perfectamente. Hacía algunos años que Itachi su querido hermano mayor había humillado al señor del fuego Nagato, mejor conocido como Pein y como Itachi había muerto antes de que Pein se pudiera vengar ahora descargaba toda su ira con él.

Si, Pein había hecho de su vida un infierno los últimos ocho años. Obligándolo a servirle en su ejército, mandándolo a misiones suicidas en su nombre. Y el último día de su servicio obligatorio a Pein se le ocurre hacer un decreto, en el cual lo obligaba a casarse con una chica a la cual no conocía y que además se rumoraba que estaba deforme y loca. De esta forma retorcida y diabólica lo condenaba de por vida.

—Hm —respondió significativamente dando por terminada esa conversación.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, mientras perdían sus miradas en la ventana contemplando las estrellas.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Teme! —decía con emoción Naruto. Mientras señalaba el cielo —¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Ahí que pedir un deseo!

Sasuke miró al cielo.

—¡Ay dobe, no sean infantil! —dijo con burla.

— ¡Teme! No seas aguafiestas, solo pide un deseo—rogó con ojos de cordero

—Está bien, ya. Lo hice, ¿contento? —dijo. Pues sabía que si no lo hacia Naruto lo estaría molestado por días, así que era mejor ceder en esta ocasión.

— Bien, ahora pediré el mío —dijo alegremente.

A Sasuke nunca le dejaba de sorprender. Como es que Naruto siendo tan bruto podía ser su mejor amigo.

— ¿Y qué pediste teme?

— Un amigo menos romántico y soñador— dijo con burla — ¿Y qué pediste tú?

— ¡Hey!—reclamó Naruto —teme, no te pases que soy tú amigo de más tiempo y él más leal. Además soy el único que te aguanta —refunfuño —. No sé qué te ven las mujeres.

—Pues eso —Y mostro su muy arrogante y patentada sonrisa Uchiha —vez, esto las vuelve locas.

Naruto rodo los ojos.

—La practicas ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que si ¿Qué tú no? —Dijo con orgullo —o claro, tú seduces con poemas y un buen plato de ramen —se burlo.

Él rubio le lanzo una mirada de advertencia

—Cuidado Sasuke, algún día harás enojar a alguna mujer con tú arrogancia. Y entonces sí, no sabrás que hacer.

—O vamos, dobe —respondió con firmeza —las mujeres me adoran y quién soy yo para negarme.

—Eres un mujeriego. Sabes que, te diré mi deseo.

—¿Y ese es?

—Una chica que no caiga ante ti. Una mujer hermosa, con ingenio e inteligencia para pinchar ese enorme globo de ego que te cargas. Una con una cara perfecta y un cuerpo perfecto, y un perfecto "no" en sus labios para ti. Y también deseé que se me permitiera ser espectador de dicho espectáculo, dattebayo.

Sasuke sonrió limpiamente.

—No, eso nunca pasará.

. . .

N/A:

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Todas sus opiniones, tomatasos, sugerencias y/o críticas son completamente bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno aun se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a situación. Encerrada en una mazmorra y pudriéndose en ella.

Hace una semana que estaba ahí y el recordar cómo fue que llegó a esa situación le hacía deprimirse más de lo que estaba. Solo quería una vida normal a alguien a quien amar y que la amara, hijos a los cuales nunca abandonaría como sus padres los hicieron con ella.

Y eso lo había a encontrado por fin en Akasuma no Sasori, o al menos eso había pensado.

Había crecido en un orfanato, desde que tenía conciencia. Su madre la había dejado en la puerta solo con una frazada y una nota con la palabra Sakura, y bueno como había llegado al orfanato en pleno apogeo de la primavera Tsunade-sama le apellido Haruno.

—Tsunade-sama ojala estuviera aquí —dijo la chica con tristeza.

Hace algún tiempo pensaba que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso, lleno de aventuras y nuevas oportunidades. Así que con tan solo quince años de edad decidió salir al mundo a probar fortuna. Aun en contra de los deseos de su madre adoptiva Tsunade y de sus muchos hermanos y hermanas, pues todos en el orfanato eran una gran familia.

Tsunade y Shizune eran sus madres y le habían enseñado el oficio de curandera, que era la especialidad de Tsunade la princesa de las hierbas medicinales, como se le conocía en esas tierras.

Su fama como curandera era ya bien conocida y veía en la pequeña Sakura a su sucesora en el oficio. Pero la chica quería algo mas, quería salir al mundo de una vez y devorárselo. Quería crearse su propia reputación como curandera y superar a su mismísima maestra, conocer el mundo y el amor.

Así que tan solo armada de valor, fe, esperanza y un poco de dinero salió de su pueblo. Sabía que sería difícil. Pero también sabía que había algo muy especial, haya afuera esperándola.

Ya tenía diecisiete años de edad cuando Sakura por fin había logrado instalarse en el pueblo de la arena y abrir su propio despacho de hierbas medicinales y su fama de curandera comenzaba a crecer por el lugar. Sus sueños se cumplían después un largo y duro trabajo, estaba muy feliz por ello.

Solo faltaba algo en su vida: El amor

Y creyó encontrarlo en Sasori uno de los poderosos nobles de la arena. Él hombre era guapo, amable, inteligente, divertido. Todo era tan perfecto. Hasta le pidió matrimonio. Fue un año tan maravillo.

— ¡Pero qué estúpida fui!—exclamó furiosa la chica — ¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir? —se preguntaba con frustración.

Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza. Desando olvidar esos malos y aterradores recuerdos.

Sasori, lograba que Sakura hiciera todo lo que quería con tan solo una sonrisa y es por eso que ahora estaba en ese hoyo oscuro y húmedo, acompañado a las ratas y pudriéndose en vida.

La chica trataba de tranquilizarse, se sentía ahogada entre tantos recuerdos. Estada muy inquieta, se sentía observada. Miro a su alrededor, pero la celda estaba tan oscura que no lograba definir nada.

—Tranquilízate Saku —se decía a sí misma, mientras de abrazaba —él está muerto, y ya no puede hacerte daño.

Sus instintos sobre Sasori le decían que era malo, que no confiara en él. Pero los ignoro, se decía a si misma que eran los nervios. Sasori era un gran partido, para cualquier mujer. Además ella era una simple pueblerina y el que un noble se fijara en ella, era como un maravilloso cuento de hadas.

Solo que entendió muy tarde que todo eso era una mentira, ella misma se había aferrado a ese cuento. Sasori no era el hombre que había pensado. Había sido tan estúpida.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó con furia —es que como puede ser posible que alguien tan guapo pueda ser tan malo.

"_Exacto eso no es moralmente aceptable_, _Shannaro_ "acompaño sus inner.

Sasori era guapo, mujeriego, mentiroso y de corazón negro que había arruinado su vida. Pensando en ello solo hizo que se enfureciera mas y se hizo un firme promesa.

—Nunca saldré de nuevo con un hombre apuesto, en tanto viva y respire. Odio a los hombres guapos ¡Los odio!—dijo llena de convicción y firmeza.

"_¡Sí! Así se habla. No volveremos a confiar en ellos y un sus arrogantes sonrisas_"apoyo su inner

De nuevo se sentía observada. Esta muy nerviosa, miro a todos lados, tratado de descubrir algo, pero nada.

Sakura se obligo a respirar y tratar de calmarse.

Una ráfaga de viento cruzo su nuca. Y la puerta de la celda se abrió.

Sakura estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Estaba muy asustada

"_¿Qué tal si había decidido condénala sin un juicio y matarla?"_pensaba con horror la chica.

. . .

N/A:

Gracias por los comentaros, alertas y favoritos son muy alentadores. Me hacen muy feliz y espero que también les guste este capítulo, que aun que es algo corto es muy importante(es para mantener el suspenso y digerir mejor la historia), prometo los siguientes capítulos serán un poco más largos ya que si me lo han sugerido XD

Ahora responderé los reviews de los que no están inscritos a la página, a los demás ya les respondí personalmente, si se me fue alguno lo siento no era mi intención.

Aidil: Me alegra saber que te encanto. Si ver a Saku rechazándolo es muy divertido. Sasuke no lo tendrá nada fácil con ella eso te lo aseguro.

Vicky: Gracias por tú comentario. Claro que Sakura lo pondrá en su lugar como se merece y Naruto será muy feliz por esto :3

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Todas sus opiniones, sugerencias y/o críticas son completamente bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

.

.

.

Sakura no tenía la mínima idea de lo que había sucedido. Primero había estado en una mugrienta celda aterrada del miedo y ahora estaba siendo bañada, alimentada, vestida y cuidada como si fuera la mismísima señora de estas tierras.

Todo era alucinante.

"_Tal vez ahora si me estoy volviendo loca. Tal vez todavía sigo en la celda y todo esto es un sueño" _se decía. Mientras trataba de enfocar la vista, pues los ojos le pesaban.

La chica se sentía observada, así que se tallo los ojos para enfocar mejor y lo vio.

A ese hombre que le daba tanto terror, como repulsión. Con ese aspecto viperino lleno de maldad en su mirada, parecía que anunciaba la muerte a cada paso que daba y te atravesaba el alma con esos ojos ambarinos.

De repente sintió un jalón.

Ahora Sakura estaba cara a cara con él hombre aterrador de aspecto serpentino. La tenía aferrada fuertemente del cuello del vestido, casi ahogando a la chica por lo fuerte del agarre.

La examinaba de cerca.

Sakura estaba paralizada del miedo que le ocasionaba semejante cercanía.

"_Ahora si voy a morir" _pensaba con terror.

Al estar tan cercas del hombre pudo sentir su piel, parecía la de un muerto pero al tacto era como tocar a uno. Este contacto hizo que a Sakura se le helara la sangre pues su pellejo eran un total tempano de hielo.

Finalmente la había soltado y Sakura se sintió a un poco más tranquila con esto. Pero no le duro mucho el gusto cuando escucho las siseantes palabras del hombre.

—Tenías razón Kabuto, mañana la casaremos.

— ¡Qué!—replicó tanto Sakura como su inner. Antes de que su cuerpo sufriera un colapso y se desmayara.

. . .

Sakura despertó, en una suave superficie. Tal vez todo lo pasado era una horrible pesadilla y ahora está en su casa, tendida cómodamente en su cama. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tratando de oler él fresco aroma de sus plantas medicinales, ya que su casa estaba llena de ellas. Pero nada, de nada.

Así que finalmente se armo de valor y abrió los ojos, asomando el color jade que los adornaba con timidez.

Se estiro sobre él colchón y se pregunto una vez más, como es que había llegado a esta situación.

—No entiendo nada, de nada. Una boda, eso es ridículo.

Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza, y se masajeo la cabeza. Le dolía horrores, eran un dolor punzante y agudo.

—Primero, estoy encerrada en el hoyo más profundo de la tierra esperando mi juicio y ahora…

"_Parece que tendremos inminentes nupcias o al menos eso dijo él hombre serpiente__"_ completó su inner.

—Exacto, pero de seguro escuchamos o entendimos mal —respondió

"_Pues, no creo que fuera un mal entendido. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?" _recalcó su inner

—Esa es la pregunta del millón.

Estaba tan concentraba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando chillaron las bisagras de la puerta y entro una chica.

—Mi señora.

Dio un brinco de la cama y observo a una joven morena, delgada, de cabellos de color carbón y algo maltratados al pie de la cama.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó alterada.

—Siento haberla asustado, mi señora —dijo humildemente —Mi nombre es Maya.

—No hay problema —respondió algo dudosa.

"_Todo esto es bien raro, parece que si va a ver boda_" le susurraba inner con sospecha.

— ¿Pero por qué yo?

— ¿Dijo algo mi señora?

— ¡No! Claro que no —decía mientras reía nerviosamente.

"_Ahora solo falta que me tachen de loca_. _Con todo lo que me ha pasado no lo dudo ni por un segundo" _pensaba, con algo de resignación.

—Bueno mi señora me mandaron a traerle la comida. Ande coma. Tiene que estar fuerte para la boda.

— ¡Boda! —confirmando así sus sospechas se volvió a desmayar de la impresión nuevamente.

. . .

Y ahí estaba Sakura probándose un traje de novia. Mientras las sirvientas trabajaban a toda prisa para ajustárselo.

Si, ya no había duda alguna de que se casaría. Pero con quién y por qué, ni idea tenía. Se dejo hacer. Mientras se entretuvo examinando la habitación la cual estaba ricamente decorada.

En el suelo mosaicos negros con flores de loto doradas finamente gravadas en los centros, cortinas de seda color granate con bordados de caballos corriendo libremente por el campo, como ella quería estar en esos momentos.

Envidiaba a esos caballos.

Las paredes eran de un tono gris aperlado…

Más pronto su atención fue desviada por el azote de la puerta. Volteó instintivamente hacia el lugar.

Era el hombre serpiente.

"_Esta vez no me amedrentara" _se prometió y con esto en mente alzo la vista altiva.

Todas las sirvientas callaron inmediatamente y se hicieron a un lado, dándole paso libre a su señor.

La mirada ambarina del hombre la examinaba nuevamente. La sondeaba de arriba abajo sonriendo abiertamente, aprobando el trabajo de la servidumbre.

—Bien, nada mal —dijo satisfecho, más pronto se puso serio y posó la mirada en los ojos de Sakura —. Desde ahora te llamas Tayuya del sonido.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno —dijo desafiante.

¡Crack!

El golpe sonó.

Sakura cayó al suelo y puso su mano sobre la mejilla lastimada. Sintió el sabor de la sangre también. Tenía el labio roto por el golpe y lo miro con odio.

—Prueba otra vez —aconsejó arrastrando las palabras suavemente. Mientras sus ojos permanecían con una expresión fría.

La chica lo seguía mirando desde el suelo con rabia.

Al ver que no respondía alzó de nuevo la mano para golpearla. Sakura cerró los ojos y se protegió instintivamente la cara, pero el golpe nunca llego.

— Orochimaru_-_sama, no creo que sea necesario llegar a estos extremos —dijo una voz a las espaldas del hombre.

Orochimaru, bajo la mano y volteo a ver al hombre.

— ¿Y qué sugieres tú, Kabuto?

—Permítame hablar con ella. Le explicare la situación, mi señor —dijo de forma zalamera.

—Bien, no tengo tiempo para esto —respondió— ¡Encárgate! —ordenó y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Todas! Salgan de aquí— mandó Kabuto mientras se acercaba a Sakura y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica lo rechazó.

—Bien, como quieras —dijo sin importarle el rechazo.

Sakura se levanto con trabajo y tambaleándose, pero lo logro y fue a recargarse contra la pared para no caer de nuevo.

Kabuto fue a sentarse a la silla junto al escritorio, viendo a la chica.

—Sakura, cierto.

La chica afirmo con la cabeza.

—Sabemos que no quisiste envenenar a Orochimaru-sama y que lo de Sasori fue…eh, como decirlo, un "accidente".

Al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos cual jade desmesuradamente.

—Si lo saben, ¿porque estoy aquí?

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

—Pues, veras no hay pruebas de eso. Lo más probable es que te condenen a muerte, a menos que…

—A menos que coopere en su boda por que la verdadera Tayuya no puede ¿o me equivoco? —dedujo astutamente.

—Sí —respondió sonriente — ¡Exacto!, eres una mujer muy lista.

Entonces Sakura enfureció, ellos sabían que era inocente pero como no tenían pruebas de ello ahora la utilizaban y la chantajeaban por su vida.

Kabuto noto el enfado de la chica y hablo.

—Mira, sabemos que Sasori te utilizo y no tuviste que ver con ello. Estos casos los juzga el señor de fuego Pein y déjame decirte que él no es nada piadoso, sin pruebas te condenaría a muerte.

Sakura boqueo. Sabía que era verdad, además se veía que ciertamente estos tipos no hablarían a su favor en la corte.

—Lo que queremos proponerte es simple. La verdadera Tayuya murió y necesitamos a alguien que tome su puesto en la boda. Tú eres una condenada a muerte, así que solo hacemos el cambio.

— ¡¿Pero cómo me confían esto a mí? ¡Yo no sé nada de ella y la boda es mañana!

—Veo que ya has aceptado lo hechos. Bien. Mira no tienes que preocuparte por eso, la verdadera Tayuya tenía fama de loca así que solo tienes que recordar unas cuantas cosas simples.

— ¿Pero y la gente que la conoce?

—Muy pocos la conocían, y los que la conocía no dirán nada si saben lo que les conviene —dijo con un tono muy sutil de amenaza que hizo templar a Sakura.

De ahí en adelante solo escucho y no dijo ni una palabra más. Estaba segura de que le harían cooperar tanto si quería, como si no. Además era por su vida.

. . .

—No se parece nada a Tayuya.

— ¡Cállate!, que las paredes oyen. Si él llegara a enterarse tú cabeza terminaría en la entrada del palacio como advertencia.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Tayuya? —pregunto Sakura.

Las chicas de la servidumbre callaron y miraron al suelo con tristeza. Viendo que no le dirían nada prefirió cambiar de tema. Tal vez le hablarían de su futuro esposo.

— ¿Y cómo es el hombre con el que me voy a casar? Ese Sasuke Uchiha.

Las chicas cambiaron sus miradas de tristeza a soñadoras de un momento a otro.

—Pues, la verdad no lo conocemos —habló Maya —pero se toda una leyenda. Él que se desposara fueron órdenes de señor del fuego.

Sakura alzo la ceja.

— ¿Así que, un tipo de leyenda?

Se comenzaron a escuchar algunas risas traviesas de las chicas.

—Sus hazañas con las mujeres son legendarias.

—De costa a costa, por todo el país de fuego y más.

—Las mujeres más hermosas, han estado a su lado.

—Ninguna mujer puede resistir su mirar y su sonrisa.

—Su cuerpo es el de un Dios, y está entrenado en los más finos artes de la seducción.

—Es rico y su palacio es el más grande y esplendoroso de la tierra de la hoja.

Sakura pestañeo repetidas veces, como una espacie de tic.

"_Genial un guapo, materialista playboy. Que fortuna la mía"_ pensó con sarcasmo "_y es todo mí"_

"_Que suerte la nuestra, maldita sea. Que hemos hecho para merecer eso y dos veces. Shannaro" _protesto su inner su furia_._

Maya noto la molestia de Sakura y trato de animarla.

—Se dice que es un gran amante y muy guapo, señora — dijo con aire soñador.

Sakura la miro y le pregunto

— ¿Le pega a sus mujeres?

—Pues no. Solo que las conserva el tiempo suficiente a su lado.

"_¡Qué! ¿Cómo que el tiempo suficiente? Que estupidez es esa."_

—Yo oí que una trato de matarlo —decía confundida la chica —no entiendo el por qué. Se dice que es generoso con las mujeres con las que esta.

"_Bien por ella. Esa debe de tener cerebro, no como estas_."

Y así se la pasaron parloteando las chicas de lo maravilloso que era Sasuke Uchiha. Fue tortuoso para Sakura. Quería salir corriendo de ahí ya, y acabar con esta estupidez de una buena vez.

—Señora debemos arreglar ese cabello es de un color precioso, pero está muy lacio ¿Qué tal si lo ondulamos un poco para darle volumen? —manifestó la chica esperanzada.

—Preferiría parecer una bruja cochina y apestosa en este día tan especial —respondió con enojo y el ceño fruncido.

—Niña. Sasuke Uchiha no es lo peor que te pudo a ver pasado, pudo tocarte algo peor como por ejemplo a mi esposo. Orochimaru-sama —dijo una muy elegante mujer parada a la entraba de la puerta.

—Chicas pueden salir, por favor. Necesito hablar con ella a solas—expresó mientras veía a todas salir silenciosamente y cerrar la puerta.

Sakura estaba muy sorprendía. Al fin conocía a su supuesta madre.

—Kin-sama, supongo.

La mujer asistió con la cabeza.

— ¿Te explico todo lo que debes hacer?

—Si

— ¿Y lo harás?

— Que otra opción me queda—dijo con resignación.

—Gracias. Si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, hare todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte.

—No necesita dar las gracias. Solo lo hago para salvar mi vida.

— Claro que te las doy, porque al salvar tú vida salvas la nuestra.

— _¿La nuestra?—_iba a preguntar pero no pudo la señora ya se retiraba.

. . .

—Tayuya del sonido—anuncio el cura.

Sakura afirmo. Él hombre palideció.

"_Sabe que no soy Tayuya ¡Ahora qué! _"pensó nerviosa.

De pronto sintió una oscura presencia a sus espaldas y volteo disimuladamente. Orochimaru veía al cura con su intensa e interpretativa mirada de: Si dices algo te mato_._

Sakura volvió a mirar al frente, vio al pobre hombre palidecer aun más y comenzar a sudar.

"_Pobre hombre si sigue así va a mojar sus pantalones_" expreso su inner

"_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Bueno por lo menos la boda será rápida_" manifestó Sakura.

Finalmente se armo de coraje y miro a su lado izquierdo, analizando a su futuro esposo. Sus ojos se encontraron con a la altura de su pecho así que tuvo que subir la mirada, tragándose sus miedos.

Él chico se encontró con la mirada jade de ella. Sakura trajo saliva.

"_No puedo hacerlo, no puedo_ "el miedo la había invadido.

Sus ojos rehuyeron de él. Volteo una vez más, discretamente buscando alguna ayuda, un milagro que la salvara de esta locura.

Vio a Kin-sama, sentada a lado de ese monstruo y sintió pena por ella. Sus ojos eran de suplica.

"_¡Dios mío sácame de aquí!" _Rogaba, mirando una vez más al frente.

—Ayúdeme —dijo, a voz hueca al sacerdote.

Pero este solo la miro con pena y miro al piso.

Miró nuevamente a su futuro esposo, a su resplandeciente y muy guapo futuro esposo. Tenía una sonrisa muy alegre y simpática, aun que se puso serio cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Como que Sasuke Uchiha no se pudo presentar! —gritó Kabuto

—Han surgido algunos problemas en las tierras de la hoja del norte. Sasuke tuvo que ir de inmediato a atenderlos, pero ha cumplido su palabra de honor entre clanes. Me envió a mí como su representante para la boda —respondió él hombre con mucha seguridad.

— ¡Esto es un ultraje! —Rugió con rabia Orochimaru — ¿Quién eres tú para ponerte en su lugar?

—Naruto Uzumaki capitán de la guardia de Sasuke Uchiha. Vengo a representar a Sasuke en la boda. Es completamente legal y el señor del fuego lo reconocerá— respondido Naruto.

— ¡Leyes! ¡La mierda que te cagas! ¿Cómo se atreve a no venir él mismo a casarse con mi hija? — reclamó Orochimaru.

Sakura no podía estar más feliz en esos momentos. Ese hombre tan guapo no era su marido y sonreía alegremente.

Naruto se fijo en la sonrisa de la chica y pregunto

— ¿Tan feo soy entonces, dattebayo?

"_Tan ofensivo y feo como el chocolate_ "respondió su inner _"Dios, este hombre es guapísimo_"

—Pronto me casare con un sapo verrugoso —respondió Sakura.

Y Naruto rió con fuerza.

—No tendrás tanta suerte. Sasuke no es ningún sapo verrugoso, yo comparado con él si soy un sapo, un ogro, un…

—Sí, si me hago una idea_— ¡A__y madre!, entonces como será mi esposo_— ¿Donde está entonces? Marido involuntario.

—Pues resolviendo unos problemas de alta importancia, dattebayo.

— ¿Y, podría ser?

—Pues un levantamiento de hombres... armados, muy rudos y sanguinarios — respondió nerviosamente el rubio.

Sakura alzo la ceja despectivamente.

"_No le creo nada, es un muy mal mentiroso. Mi flamante esposo es tan arrogante. Es peor de lo que pensé."_

"_Ni que lo digas, es un patán que ni se digna a venir a su propia boda _"replicó su inner

Sakura, estaba ahora furiosa, ya quería acabar con esto, aunado a que Orochimaru y Kabuto seguían gritando por la deshonra, la pusieron de aun un muy peor humor.

"_Bien es hora de sacar a relucir la locura de Tayuya. Ya les mostrare a estos idiotas que conmigo no se juega" _

Se paro firme y segura, buscado la forma más bruta y groseramente posible de callar a su "padre" y a Kabuto.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Ya cállate padre. Hay una pinche boda que realizar y no tengo toda la maldita vida para esperar ¿Y que si no vino? No es que lo culpe. Así que sienta tú gordo y viejo culo y calma a tú ayudante lame culos.

Se quedo sin habla, jamás alguien le había hablado así. Solo boqueaba como pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir, Kin-sama apenas si podía contenerse para no reír.

Orochimaru se sentó y Kabuto le siguió.

La capilla estaba en completo silencio.

—Bien, ahora continúe con la ceremonia — dijo mirando al sacerdote.

—Eh…si claro— respondió alterado.

Con esta acción todo el estrés de Sakura se fue. El peso en sus hombros despareció.

"_Tal vez ser la loca Tayuya no esté tan mal "_se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa en los labios _"Jamás había dicho groserías. Ahora se porque la gente las dice." _

"_Si es liberador_" apoyo su inner.

"_Sí, la locura de Tayuya es un boleto a la liberad. Tal vez no esté todo tan mal_"

. . .

N/A

Bueno este capítulo es un poco más largo y preveo que los siguientes lo sean un más XD. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Ahora ya se sabe un poco más sobre Sasori. La boda fue bastante particular, a que no se esperaban esto verdad. Me encanto la forma en cómo Sakura cayó a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, uno de mis objetivos en este fic, ya se ha cumplido c:

Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios tan alentadores, los favoritos y los alertas.

Bien llego el momento de responder a los reviews que no están inscritos a la página.

ginebra: Si ya los leí, ame toda la saga. Gracias a ellos quiero vivir en Escocia XD y el libro de Adam es mi favorito. Pero a Sasuke no me lo imagino de Adam me cuesta mucho. En cambio con Hawk se me hace más fácil adaptarlo tal vez por las circunstancias de su vida no los sé. Y en definitiva veo a Naruto como Grimm ya estoy planeado adaptar su historia también.

Espero que sigas leyendo y me digas tu opinión.

Aidil: Si Sakura sufrió y ahora es muy desconfiada, necesita sanar su corazoncito.

anonima: Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Ceecii: Gracias, pero no te mueras si no, no vas a poder terminar de leer la historia XD ¿Que cuando se conocerán Sakura y Sasuke?, pues muy pronto no te desesperes, en fin ya están casados.

Y si tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos c:

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Todas sus opiniones, sugerencias y/o críticas son completamente bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

.

.

.

Ya llevaba horas vagando por las tierras de la hoja del norte, hasta que topo con la herrería.

Después de cuatro agotadores días a caballo desde el sonido hasta el palacio de la hoja del norte su nuevo "hogar", por así decirlo, lo único que deseada era llegar a comer e ir directo a la cama y dormir por varios días.

Sin embargo no había encontrado nada de eso, ni rastro alguno de su "queridísimo esposo", y por si fuera poco todos en el lugar la ignoraban. Era como si no existiera y Naruto se había desentendido de ella en cuanto cruzo la puesta del palacio, aun que había parecido un chico simpático y sobre todo un caballero durante la travesía.

Pero en definitiva no era estúpida, sabia reconocer cuando no era bienvenida.

"_Bien, supongo que no soy no soy una esposa querida. Bueno que más da yo tampoco quera casarme, pero por lo menos un mínimo de cortesía" _pensó con frustración.

"_Ni si siquiera hay señal de nuestro esposo. Sí, en definitiva somos una lacra en este lugar_" confirmó su inner.

Así que decidió dejar sus frustrantes pensamientos e ir a explorar su nueva "casa".

Fue así que termino en aquella herrería y vio a aquel hombre trabajando, bombeando el fuelle y formando el acero de una herradura.

"_¡__Dios mío! Había oído que mi marido era un ser demasiado bello para estar entre simples mortales pero esto es…"_

"_Si en definitiva Naruto es un horrible sapo comparado con este hombre_" apoyo su inner.

Cuando el herrero se agacho para cambiar los martillos, vio un riachuelo de sudor naciendo en su sien para pasearse en su mejilla, el cual salpico hasta su bien torneado y desnudo pecho para luego acomodarse lentamente en su musculoso abdomen, deslizándose lenta y tentadoramente entre su duro vientre y perderse en la pretina de su pantalón.

Sakura trago saliva, cuantos celos tenia de esa gota traviesa de sudor. Él hombre era completamente masculino. Todo un hombre, forjado en el acero.

Tan concentrada estaba contemplando al hombre, que no se dio cuenta cuando este había parado y clavado su vista en ella también. Hasta que no levanto su ojos de su pecho y vio sus oscuros ojos, se dio cuenta que avanzaba directamente hacia ella.

"_¡Ay mamita viene para acá!" _razonó al instante

En ese momento supo que tenía que huir de ahí, más no pudo. Esos ojos tan oscuros y hermosos como el ónix la tenían paralizada. No podría correr aun que su vida dependiera de ello.

De un momento a otro sintió como su mentón era atrapado y dirigía su rostro para quedar cara a cara, frente a frente con aquellos tentadores ojos cual ónix.

— ¿Puedo servirte en algo? ¿Quizás tienes algo que necesite ser calentado y amoldado? —preguntó con voz aterciopelada y sugerente.

"_Muy bien Sakura calma, no te dejes llevar"_

— ¿Deseas mis servicios, preciosa? —dijo junto a su oído, dando claramente a entender sus dobles intenciones en esa oración.

—Eh, no, no gracias —expresó titubante.

—Estas algo sonrojada —dijo él chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es… por el calor. Sí es por el calor, no es nada —respondió más insegura de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Si, efectivamente hace calor. Tal vez yo pueda apaciguarlo —replico sugestivamente —ven —dijo tomando su mano y arrastrándola consigo.

— ¡No!—declaró firme y golpeo su brazo

—Ven —pidió nuevamente —por favor no te hare daño —dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos con una muy profunda intensidad la cual la asusto.

"_¡No nos toques!" _protesto su inner con pánico.

— ¡Suéltame! —dijo Sakura con una voz más firme y segura de lo que se sentía.

Sintió como él hombre frente a ella la examinaba con vehemencia. Sentía que buscaba algo en ella, sus ojos eran profundos y lo que vio fue dolor. Y supo que no debía ir con ese sujeto, algo en él activaba sus alarmas de peligro. Pero en parte era tan irresistible, sabía que si decía una vez más "ven" no podría resistirse.

Él abrió una vez más la boca para pronunciar esa palabra.

Sakura se preparo para ello, rogándose a sí misma ser fuerte para resistirse. Pues ese hombre le provocaba muchas cosas: ansiedad, deseo, curiosidad, anhelo, y pena por el dolor que vio reflejado en sus ojos.

—Suelta a mi esposa —ordenó una voz profunda detrás de ellos.

Sakura se paralizo.

"_Si este hombre no es mi marido, entonces… ¿Con que cosa me encontrare al girarme?"_ se cuestiono con inseguridad.

"_¿Nos atrevemos?"_ preguntó su inner con curiosidad.

Se giro lentamente, mirando de reojo para que el impacto fuera menor. No supo cuan equivocada estaba, nada podría haberla preparado para ese encuentro y mucho menos para minimizar el impacto de este.

Paraíso terrenal a la derecha y paraíso celestial a la izquierda.

Atrapada entre el chocolate y la vainilla.

Entre lo rígido del acero y lo duro de una roca. Y por lo visto estos dos hombres eran rígidos y duros hasta en los lugares en lo que no podían ver.

"_Pero que mierda. Control. Control. Control _"se decía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"_Recuerda, se fuerte. Shannaro. Odiamos a los hombres guapos, son malos y engañosos. Hay que resistir" _le recordó su inner_._

Unas fuertes manos se amoldaron en su cintura y la jalaban para aléjala del herrero. Mientras que el herrero la empujaba hacia sí.

— ¡Suéltenme! —Gritó — ¡Ambos! ¡Ahora!

Él herrero la soltó. Pero su marido no, en cambio la asió más por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Él alto, varonil y muy guapo hombre Sasuke Uchiha la tenían aprisionada por su cintura, la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un inminente enojo silencioso reflejado por sus ojos cual fría oxidiana.

Sakura gruño molesta.

— ¡Suéltame! —dijo señalándolo y zafándose de su agarre —No me mires así. Ni te atrevas a reclamar nada. Yo no soy la que falto a la boda, que te crees tú ¿eh?

Sakura estaba muy molesta ahora. Como se hubiera sentido la pobre Tayuya ¡Que terrible ser tratada solo como un pedazo de carne y además ni siquiera era bienvenida a su nuevo hogar! Puede que la chica estuviera loca pero también era un ser humano y por lo tanto merecía ser tratada con dignidad y respeto. Esta iba por Tayuya y por ella misma.

—Fueron cuatro días, cuatro — dijo recalcando con su mano el número —maldita sea, de montar a caballo y acampar en el maldito bosque húmedo y frío. Finalmente llegamos y Naruto se desaparece en cuanto cruzamos la puerta del palacio. Nadie se molesta en saludarme o darme la bienvenida, ofrecerme comida o un cuarto siquiera. No claro que no, me ignoran como si no existiera —Sakura tomo aire, se puso las manos en la cadera y siguió con su letanía. —Y entonces ya no puedo encontrar una cama o un cuarto, en el cual pueda dormir porque me da mucho miedo de que pertenezca a alguien y me corran a patadas ¡Mierda, tuve que pasar la noche en el establo! Así que finalmente decido marcharme, por fin te atreves a presentarte y encima de todo te molestas ¡Que te crees tú!, maldito patán…

Sasuke francamente estaba muy impresionado, ninguna mujer le había hablado así en toda su vida.

—Silencio.

"_Silencio tú abuela_" reclamo su inner al escuchar al hombre

— ¡Qué! No, yo no soy la clase de mujer a la que puedas callar así porque sí. Se cuando no me quieren, ni soy bienvenida.

—Ciertamente yo si te quiero —dijo de forma voluptuosa. Sasuke miro con odio al hombre, él cual le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa burlona —En verdad, tú esposa te adora—se burló el herrero, mientras de recargaba en un árbol a disfrutar el espectáculo.

—No soy idiota. Puede que tenga fama de loca pero no soy estúpida.

—Dije que silencio —ordeno, algo irritado.

— ¡Yo no me case sin estar presente! ¡No tienes derecho a demandar nada! —dijo orgullosa de si, por pensar en eso. Ciertamente Tayuya merecía algo mejo que eso.

— ¡Silencio! —rugió Sasuke

— ¡No eres nadie para mandarme! Y grábate bien en tú cabecita que yo no obedezco a nad…

No pudo terminar la frase pues de pronto Sasuke arremetió contra ella y, la tumbo al suelo dejándola debajo del hombre. Él, la sujeto aun mas cercas de su cuerpo y se rodó con Sakura unas cuantas veces. Quedando finalmente ella encima de él, mientras este la sujetaba con firmeza por sus caderas.

Sakura lo miro con una rabia silenciosa, mientras luchaba para desasearse del agarre. Estaba sumamente apretada al cuerpo del hombre. Su rostro se enfrentaba su cálido y embriagador aliento, sus senos contra su pecho rosándose por el movimiento y sus piernas enredadas con las de él.

— ¡Calma!— dijo Sasuke con firmeza, entretanto la comenzó a acariciar las mejillas suavemente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces?—Preguntó alterada, tratado aun con todas sus fuerzas de librarse del agarre. Mientras a sus espaldas escucho maldecir al herrero.

—Eres una pequeña molestia —dijo con sorna, mientras le examinaba su rostro a conciencia. Y se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de su esposa.

"_¿Qué hace, piensa besarme acaso?" _se pregunto sorprendida. Estaba perdida en ese momento, en que vio los profundos y tentadores ojos de su esposo, cuando olio su intoxicante aroma, sus perfectos labios…

"_¿Serán tan suaves como parecen?" _el verlos le quitaba el aliento.

"_Reacciona Sakura se está acercando, reacciona_" rogaba su inner _"¡Recuerda nuestra promesa!, no queremos otro Sasori en nuestra vida."_

Al escuchar Sasori, reacciono inmediatamente y alejo su rostro justo a tiempo, retomando de nuevo su lucha para librarse de él.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! —exigía mientras se retorcía más para librarse de él. Pero fue en vano, lo único que consiguió fue irse deslizando hacia atrás, para que su vientre terminara sobre su — "¡_Oh, por Dios!"_ — exclamó Sakura en su mente, al sentirlo— _"¡__Ciertamente eso no debería estas así todo el tiempo!" _— clamó su inner.

Sakura rápidamente hizo maniobras para salir de esa comprometedora posición y comenzó a golpear a Sasuke para que la soltara.

— ¡Que te calmes, he dicho!— Bufó molesto el Uchiha, mientras soportaba los golpes de su esposa.

—Te lo advierto. Déjame ir en este instante o te hare mucho daño —amenazó Sakura

Sasuke la mira despectivamente e ignoro sus amenazas.

Al ver que no eran tomadas en cuenta sus amenazas Sakura enfureció más.

"_Bien. Shannaro, este sé lo busco, le enseñaremos una lección_" reclamó su inner

"_Tienes razón, sobre advertencia no hay engaño_" al pensar en esto Sakura solo sonrió con malicia.

—Tú lo quisiste así —dijo al tiempo en que levantaba su puño y caía con todo sobre él rostro del moreno. Más este rápidamente la detuvo al vuelo, y ella aprovecho esto para picarle los ojos con la mano que le quedaba libre.

— ¡AAAaaaahhhh! — fue lo único que escapo de los labios del hombre, mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos para sobarse— ¡Maldita sea, mujer!

Sakura una vez libre de su prisión, estaba más que feliz y realizada.

—Te lo advertí —dijo con autosuficiencia, mientras se levantaba y sacudía el vestido.

Justamente en esos instantes llego corriendo él herrero.

— ¡Nada, de nada! Quienquiera que haya sido ya se fue —dijo mientras observa al Uchiha levantarse del suelo con los ojos irritados y llorosos.

Entonces Sakura comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y vio una fecha clavada justo en el lugar donde momentos antes había tenido lugar la discusión con su esposo.

Sus ojos jades de agrandaron como platos al ver la fecha.

— ¿A quién has ofendido? —Su marido la agitó con fuerza, aun con los ojos irritados — ¿Quién busca matarte?

Sakura lo pulverizo con su mirar.

— ¿Y quien dice que no haya sido un atentado contra ti?

—A mi nadie trata de matarme —respondió arrogantemente

— ¿A no? Pues según sé, tú ultima amante trato de hacerlo hace menos de un mes —replico con una sonrisa altanera y la ceja alzada en señal de victoria.

Él Uchiha palideció y toda su sonrisa arrogante se fue al suelo.

Él herrero se rió.

—Ahora, sal de encima de mí o atente a las consecuencias.

—Aun insistes en rechazarme —dijo señalando la fecha —podrías necesitarme.

—No lo creo, me arriesgare. Nadie me había disparado nunca antes, hasta que apareciste tú. Eso hace dos intentos de asesinato en tú cuenta y cero en la mía, según lo veo.

Sakura se desprendía de su marido de una buena vez y continúo de terminar de sacudirse, hasta que sintió una sensación muy incómoda, pues se sentía observada. Despacio, muy despacio desvió los ojos de su prenda hacia los dos hombres frente a ella la miraban con intensidad.

— ¿Ahora qué? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido y fastidio en su voz.

—Creo que no sabes qué tan cruel es su belleza —contesto él herrero con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

—Tú belleza es tan deslumbrante que me lastima verte —contra-ataco Sasuke, para no quedarse atrás.

—Ahórrense los halagos eso no funciona conmigo —respondió indiferente.

—Eres dura y cruel conmigo. Dame una tregua —ofreció él Uchiha.

Lo considero, deseaba alimentarse pues no había comido nada decente en cinco días, un buen baño caliente porque extrañaba uno y una suave cama, estaba exhausta ahora.

—Bien, pero antes deseo comida decente, un baño caliente y una buena cama. Y después hablaremos.

Así emprendieron el camino de vuelta a palacio.

—Recuerda linda que eres bienvenida a visitarme cuando lo desees — despidió él herrero a sus espaldas.

Sakura estaba ya tan cansada que ni lo escucho, Sasuke por otra parte sí que lo oyó y lo aniquilo con su mirar.

Él herrero sonrío y lo despidió con un mirar retador.

. . .

Sasuke Uchiha, rascó su mandíbula y frunció su ceño con ¿Disgusto? Quizá. Escepticismo, ciertamente. Pero posesividad… ¿De dónde carajos, había venido eso?

Ira, si esa estaba también ahí. Una ira ciega y dura que lo comía por dentro, la cual apenas sobrellevaba con sake. Esto era lo único que lo detenía para no ir tras ese maldito herrero.

La había visto a la distancia, como su esposa lo miraba con deseo con sus bellos ojos jade, como se mordía el labio inferior con anhelo, con hambre de un hombre que no era él.

Inaudito.

—Deja ya de beber teme, o nunca iremos a la hoja del este, dattebayo —advirtió Naruto.

—No iré. Mi esposa podría tener un bebé cuando vuelva.

Naruto rió estruendosamente.

—Ella está completamente furiosa contigo, ¿sabes? —dijo mientras palmeaba a Sasuke por la espalda.

— ¿Está furiosa conmigo?

— Estabas demasiado ebrio como para casarte con ella, mucho menos para acostarte con ella, y ahora te pones así solo porque miro con simpatía a Sai.

— ¿Con simpatía? Dale un cuchillo y tenedor. Te aseguro que abría saltado sobre él, lamiéndose los labios para comérselo.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo qué y? Ella es mi esposa —respondió con enojo

—Oh, esto está subiendo de grado. No dijiste que no te importaba lo que hiciera una vez que te hubieras casado con ella, dattebayo. Que solo cumplirías el pacto y ya ¿Entonces por qué este enojo, teme?

— ¡Dobe! No puedo permitir que mí esposa me ponga el cuerno.

— Pero teme, eso solo importa si a ti te interesa, dattebayo. Además todas las mujeres miran así a Sai.

Sasuke solo gruño por la ira que lo recorría.

Naruto estaba fascinado por la conducta de su amigo. Nunca lo había visto actuar así por alguna mujer.

—Ella ni siquiera me noto. Desea a Sai —dijo con desagrado — ¡Y a todo esta quien lo contrato! — reclamó

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y lo medito.

— ¿No era Sora él herrero?

—Pensé que si.

— ¿A dónde ha ido Sora?

—No lo sé dobe. Por eso te pregunto.

—Bien ¿Entonces, quien contrato a Sai?

— ¿Tú no lo hiciste?

—No, para nada. Pensé que lo habías hecho tú teme.

— Quizá es él hermano de Sora

Naruto rió a carcajada abierta esta vez.

—Pero si Sora es horrible, no se parecen en nada. No es que sea gay o algo por el estilo pero Sai es un hombre bien parecido. No hay posibilidades de eso, para nada dattebayo.

— Bueno, en ese caso despídelo.

— ¿A Sai? —preguntó él rubio con duda.

—Si

El silencio incomodo invadió la conversación.

— ¡Por todos los cielos Sasuke, estás hablando enserio! Te desconozco teme, no es propio de ti. Mira que quitar un empleo a alguien solo porque una chica lo miró es…

—Pero sucede que la chica en cuestión es mi esposa, dobe —dijo con fingida indiferencia.

— La misma que no querías, ¿recuerdas?

—Hm —fue lo único que se digno a responder, mientras giraba su rostro con indignación. En definitiva su orgullo no le permitía responder a eso.

—Sasuke, no te hagas el digno ahora conmigo. Sabes que eso no funciona, en mí.

Sasuke siguió ignorando a su amigo.

—Así que ya cambiaste de opinión con respecto a tú esposa, no es así —concluyó Naruto con sospecha.

—Hm

—Teme, sabes que es ridículo despedir a Sai por eso verdad.

—De acuerdo, solo dile que mantenga su ropa en su lugar. Y esa es un orden —concluyó el Uchiha.

. . .

Sasuke, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Sus pasos, lo llevaron inconscientemente a la herrería.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke Uchiha —saludo Sai.

Se giro para quedar cara a cara con él herrero examinándolo detenidamente, no muchos podían llegarle por la espalda eso era digno de respetar, por lo tanto tendría que ser muy cauto con este hombre.

—Yo no te contrate ¿Quién eres? —fue directo, nada de rodeos son este tipo.

—Sai —respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

— ¿Sai, que?

—Sai, simplemente Sai.

Sasuke lo miró con sospecha

— ¿Quién te contrato?

—Pues oí que se necesitaba un herrero y vine a tomar el puesto.

Sasuke estaba más que irritado por las respuestas ambiguas del hombre. Lo estaban sacando de sus cabales y eso ciertamente no lo podía permitir.

— ¡Aléjate de mi esposa!

Él Uchiha se sorprendió de sus palabras. Ciertamente no había planeado eso ¿Desde cuándo era celoso, con las mujeres?

Sai sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar eso. Le complacían los celos del hombre.

—No hare nada que ella no desee.

—No harás nada con ella jamás.

— ¿Ah sí?, pues eso no es lo que parece. Por que por lo visto, ella no te desea.

—Lo hará.

—Y si no.

—Todas las mujeres lo hacen.

—Que chistoso, yo tengo el mismo problema.

—Eres muy descarado para ser solo un herrero ¿Quién era tú señor feudal antes?

—Nadie, nunca he conocida a nadie digno de llamar mi señor.

—Que chistoso, yo tengo el mismo problema.

Ambos hombre se miraban con mutuo desagrado.

—Puedo ordenar que salgas de mis tierras —dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

—Hazlo, y nunca sabrás a quien escogería. Si a ti o a mí. Tú honor y orgullo no te permitirían eso jamás, tú no eres ningún cobarde. Además no eres del tipo de hombre que dejaría a un hombre sin trabajo solo porque no pudo con una mujer. Eres demasiado horrado para eso.

—Eres un insolente. Esta despedido.

—Es que tienes miedo —Sai se burló maravillado.

—Miedo —mascullo él Uchiha con ira contenida en la voz _— "¿Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido a insinuar algo así? Él era Sasuke Uchiha_ "—Yo no le temo a nadie.

—Claro que lo haces, tienes miedo de que no puedas mantener a tú esposa lejos de mí. Viste como me miraba, claro que lo viste —dijo Sai con superioridad. —Yo te vi mirarnos —una sonrisa llena de burla se asomo en su rostro.

Sasuke, maldijo al herrero en silencio. Él muy maldito tenía razón, había acertado en todo lo dicho y lo odiaba profundamente por eso. Además de que su conciencia no le permitiría despedirlo como deseaba, era muy honrado y orgulloso para eso.

— ¿Quién eres realmente?

—Un simple herrero de momento —contesto Sai con sencillez.

Sasuke lo miro con detenimiento, él hombre le era vagamente familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

— ¿Te conozco?

—Lo haces ahora y muy pronto tú esposa también, mas afondo que tú. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Por qué me provocas de esa manera? ¿Es una venganza acaso?

Sai dejo de sonreír. Lo miro con frialdad y desprecio en su mirar.

—Tú me provocaste primero, al arrebatarme él corazón de mi princesa.

Sasuke hizo acoplo de su prodigiosa memoria, en busca del alguna princesa que hubiera conocido pero ninguna en particular le hacía sonar la alarma. Aun que no era raro ya que normalmente no recordaba sus rostros o los nombres de las mujeres que pasaban por él. Pero eso ya no importaba, el hecho era que en algún tiempo atrás había estado con la mujer de este hombre y ahora clamaba venganza tomando a su esposa, trato de no darle importancia a este hecho, pero la cierto es que no podía. Desde que posó sus ojos en la loca Tayuya supo que estaba perdido. Y en definitiva no podía reclamarle ya nada al herrero.

"_¿Qué se le decía al hombre cuya mujer has tomado?_" pensó resignado

—No era mi intención —dijo Sasuke de verdad. Por primera vez avergonzado por su acciones.

—Eso ya no importa la ofensa ya está hecha ¿Aun piensas sacarme de tus tierras?

Sasuke miro al hombre que tenía enfrente. Sabía que la batalla se debía libraría cara a cara y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Si él no podía retener a una mujer a su lado, sería un muy fuerte golpe a su orgullo. Y en definitiva le importaba demasiado tener a su esposa a su lado ¡Rayos!, si que le importaba. Independientemente de sí la había querido o no en un principio. El solo recordar como miraba a Sai, hacía que las tripas se le revolvieran del coraje. Definitiva deseaba a su esposa.

Le perimiría a Sai quedarse, por lo menos hasta que sedujera a Tayuya y se asegurara de que tendría todos sus afectos y que no mirara a ningún otro hombre nunca más con deseo, más que a él.

De hecho esa misión comenzaría esta misma noche.

—De acuerdo, será como tú quieras —respondió finalmente Sasuke.

Sai volvió a su típica sonrisa.

—Como yo quiera, eso me gusta.

. . .

N/A:

Bueno, este capítulo me ha costado algo de trabajo escribirlo. Pero estoy satisfecha con lo que resulto al final y ¿ustedes que opinan?

Sakura, ya conocío finalmente a Sasuke y mejor aun Sasuke tiene un rival para obtener las atenciones de Sakura. Sai es la discordia en esta relación.

Aun que al principio solo hay un gusto físico y no mas, pero por algo se empieza. Ya se irán desarrollando amor entre nuestros queridos protagonistas. Y Naruto haciéndole de Pepe grillo de Sasuke me encanta.

Bueno quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones del capítulo anterior, la historia se desarrolla en una época antigua, aun que he decidido mezclar lo antiguo con lo moderno, como el mismo manga, porque estos escenarios simplemente me fascinan. Ahora con respecto a Sakura, en definitiva la hubieran mandando a azotar por comportarse como lo está haciendo pero es que ella nada tonta aprovecha la fama de loca de Tayuya para hacer lo que se le dé la gana y a nadie le extraña este comportamiento por que se cree que está loca. Además Tsunade la ha criado que esperaban XD

. . .

Ahora les podre un extra en este capítulo.

Escena eliminada.

—Tú lo quisiste así —dijo al tiempo en que levantaba su puño y caía con todo sobre él rostro del moreno. Más este rápidamente la detuvo al vuelo, y la peli-rosa aprovecho esto para zafarse del agarre e impulsarse hacía a arriba usando de apoyo la mano que la sostenía y patearlo en la ingle. Librándose así de su "queridísimo esposo".

—¡AAAaaaahhhh! —Fue lo único que escapo de los labios de hombre, mientras de cubría y se rodaba en el suelo de un lado para otro — ¡Maldita sea, mujer!

Sakura estaba más que feliz y realizada.

—Te lo advertí —dijo con autosuficiencia, mientras se sacudía el vestido.

Justamente en esos instantes llego corriendo él herrero.

—¡Nada, de nada! Quienquiera que haya sigo ya se fue —dijo mientras observa al Uchiha tratando de levantarse con mucho trabajo. Mientras se preguntaba que le abría pasado —Y a ti que te pasó.

— Nada, que te importe — increpó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

. . .

Bueno elimine esta escena por qué me pareció muy fuerte que Sakura le pegara en la ingle. Pensé eso es demasiado, pobre Sasuke así que decidí que solo le picara los ojos y ustedes que dicen, sigo poniendo las escenas eliminadas o me abstengo de esta sección.

. . .

Bien una vez aclarado esto procedo a contestar los reviews que no están registrados en la pagina y los que si están registrados ya le eh contestado.

Aidil: . Bueno si esa parte también fue mi favorita, espero que te haya gustado como le reclamo Sakura a Sasuke, ni lo dejo hablar y además le pico los ojos.

BNKaty-chan: Bueno, es que es el sueño de muchos gritarle Orochimaru así, qué bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también.

ANONIMABRENDA: Ya está, en este capítulo apareció Sasuke y por fin se conocen, aun que no fue muy agradable, el encuentro. Pero a mí me divirtió mucho escribirlo.

cecii: Me alegra que sigas la historia y espero que este capítulo que guste también.

BrujaAradia: Genial, espero que la sigas y te siga gustando.

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Todas sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos y/o críticas son completamente bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, disculpen la tardanza y como no tengo una buena excusa me la ahorro y sin más aquí está el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. Porque ya no las quise hacer esperar más.

Capítulo V

.

.

.

Las órdenes del señor del fuego Pein ya se habían cumplido. Se había casado con la hija de Orochimaru. La hoja del norte estaba a salvo por fin.

Sasuke esperaba en verdad que con esto Nagato lo dejara en paz a él y a su amado clan. Ya le había servido por años y esperaba impaciente el día en que fuera libre, pero no. El rey quería joderlo con todo y su último decreto lo había encadenado a una vida en el averno.

Pero, ¿por qué se había sorprendido? Había estado al servicio de Pein durante años y él se había hecho cargo de hacerle la vida un completo infierno, y la única salida a esto era: Servir al señor del fuego o ser exterminado junto con todo su clan.

Muy convincente ¿No?

Sasuke aun recordaba con mucha claridad ese día. El último día de su servicio.

Se había presentado ante la corte con curiosidad y temor. Esperaba enserio que no tuviera nada que ver con él y mucho menos con la hoja del norte. Aun tenía algo de esperanza, así que se presento ante él y se arrodillo. Muy a su pesar, como lo odiaba.

—Sasuke —dijo con una sonrisa llena de malignidad —hemos arreglado un matrimonio para ti.

La sala quedo en completo silencio y al Uchiha le recorrió un escalofrió en la columna y observo a las personas de la corte. Lo miraba con un asomo de, ¿piedad a caso?

—Se ha seleccionado a la mas… conveniente para ti —menciono sin poder contener su risa burlona.

Ahora Sasuke estaba aterrado aun que nunca lo demostró.

— ¿Quién?—pregunto con la voz contenida. Decir más lo habría traicionado. La ira y el rencor se habían apoderado de él, así que solo apretó sus puños hasta enterrarse las uñas para contenerse de no hacer o decir una estupidez que condenara a su clan a la extinción.

Nagato rió con sorna total al ver la reacción de su más odiado sirviente y llamo a él a Orochimaru el feudo del sonido

"_¡No!" _rugió en su mente el Uchiha _"¡La loca Tayuya no! Pein, no podría ser tan desgraciado como para darle por esposa a una loca. Una solterona a la que el mismo Orochimaru siendo su padre mantenía encerrada en la más profunda mazmorra." _

Pero al parecer si era, lo suficientemente desgraciado.

Nagato sonrío con desprecio a Sasuke y sentencio.

—Eh elegido a Tayuya del sonido para ser tú esposa, Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡No!—dijo Sasuke sin poderse detener.

— ¿No? Acaso es oído un ¡No!—se hizo escuchar la voz de Nagato con ira y frialdad —Te niegas a mi decreto Uchiha.

Sasuke respiro profundamente.

"_Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo_" se repetía en su mente como un mantra. "_No te dejes llevar. Esto es por el clan" _se propuso y miro a Nagato e inclino su cabeza más en muestra de una obligada sumisión la cual odiaba con toda su alma.

—No, mi señor me entendió mal. Lo que quise decir es que: ¿No a echo usted mi gran señor ya mucho por mí? Es demasiado "bueno" conmigo mi señor —dijo arrastrando las palabras con pesar "_Desgraciado, infeliz que se joda" _pensaba en realidad cuando le soltó la mentira más grande que ya dicho jamás "_Por lo menos la hoja del norte y mi clan están a salvo_" se tranquilizo.

Nagato lo miro divertido por su rápida recapitulación y se regocijaba por sus grandiosos poderes de monarca. Pero tenía que dejarlo sin escape alguno, así que volteo a ver a Orochimaru con frialdad.

—Y tú falla en esta orden y tú clan entero desaparecerá al igual que el Uchiha —ordenó para asegurarse de la cooperación de este.

Sasuke inclino su cabeza para esconder su furia.

Ya no había ningún escape. Había deseado poder elegir él mismo a su propia esposa ¿Eso a caso era mucho pedir? Durante sus años sirviendo a Pein eso era lo único que lo había mantenido. El sueño de poder tener a su propia familia, era su mas gran secreto nunca lo menciono a nadie. Sabía que si Nagato se enteraba haría hasta lo imposible por destruirlo.

Aun que Sasuke no creía en el amor de pareja, si creía en la familia y el clan. Solo deseaba a una buena mujer que le diera muchos hijos e hijas.

Le atraía la idea de poder pasear y jugar con ellos, de enseñarles la grandeza de sus tierras, de tener nietos y llenar el palacio de niños, de restaurar su clan. El pensamiento lo deprimió muchísimo ahora ese sueño ya no se cumpliría.

"¿_Como cumplir ese sueño si tú esposa lleva la locura en sus entrañas?"_

No habría ningún niño por lo menos legítimo para Sasuke.

—Levanta la cabeza Sasuke y mírame—ordenó Pein

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

El odio de Nagato por Sasuke era evidente. Le encantaba verlo ahí arrodillado y humillado con el alma destrozada por su inminente matrimonio. Sí, era bueno ser el jefe.

Sasuke miro de reojo a Orochimaru, se veía más pálido de lo normal y muy perturbado con la orden.

También podía sentir a su espalda, las miradas de compasión de sus compañeros y sobre todo la de Naruto el cual era contenido a base de fuerza bruta, para no decirle unas cuantas verdades a su "querido" señor.

Sasuke miró a Naruto el cual como sospechaba, estaba siendo agarrado por Neji Hyuga sobrino del señor del señor de la hoja del oeste y Shikamaru Nara hijo del señor de la hoja del este.

Eran los únicos que no lo miraban con desprecio en la sala, los demás se burlaban silenciosamente por su desgracia y acepto el hecho que se casaría con la loca Tayuya muy a su pesar.

"_Todo sea por mantener a salvo a la hoja del norte" _se dijo a sí mismo con resignación.

Los rumores sombre la loca Tayuya rondaban es su cabeza.

La solterona loca sin dientes tan salvaje y vulgar como un animal, una completa desquiciada.

Ahora Sasuke se reía de lo falsos que eran esos rumores. Tayuya en definitiva no estaba loca y por lo que había visto tenía todos y cada uno de sus dientes.

Era ahora que comprendía que Nagato se había confiado también de los rumores, y no tenía ni idea de cómo era Tayuya. Porque si lo hubiera sabido, en definitiva no lo hubiera ligado a semejante mujer, la cual por cierto le gustaba y mucho. Ella era hermosa y muy diferente a las mujeres con las que había tratado. No lo miraba con adoración, lo trataba como a un igual y por supuesto que no trataba de seducirlo para llevárselo a la cama. El señor de fuego había tratado de vengarse y le salió el tiro por la culata.

Sasuke no había esperado que la mujer que se encontró en la herrería fuera su esposa, ella era una criatura bella y apasionada. Mandó a Naruto el último día del plazo para casarse con ella por poderes, claro que pensaba ignorarla por completo. Seguiría su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Ordeno específicamente que no se le diera ninguna bienvenida y se le ignorara. Pensaba que si estaba por lo menos la mitad de loca que se decía, no se entendería siquiera que se había casado; de hecho planeaba enviarla a un lugar muy, muy lejano para no tener que vela. Nagato había ordenado que se casaran no que convivieran.

Grave error.

En cuanto poso sus ojos oxidiana sobre ella lo supo.

Ninguna mujer que no fuera su cuñada lo había tratado con tal firmeza. Tayuya poseía belleza, ingenio, fortaleza y un corazón apasionado. Esos eran atributos que deseaba para su esposa y Pein si quererlo le dio la esposa que había estado buscando.

—Maldito infeliz si lo supieras ahora —se dijo a media sonrisa.

El universo por fin sonreía a su favor.

. . .

Sakura despertó sudando y con terror en la mirada. Sabía que era un mal sueño eso era todo, pero el solo recordar ese calabozo y los fríos ojos de Sasori que la perseguían le hacían tener escalofríos.

"_Calma, calma él no está"_ pensaba para calmarse.

"_Tranquilízate, tenemos que controlarnos fue solo una pesadilla_" decía su inner suavemente.

"_Si lo sé, lástima que aquella pesadilla la vivimos ya_" se lamentaba Sakura con tristeza.

Estaba pálida y temblorosa, ni siquiera noto que Sasuke estaba mirándola con el ceño fruncido, al otro extremo de la cama.

Se sentía observada y volteo para concentrarse con su mirar de ónix, y pudo ver a un hombre tan guapo como Sasori y con esa misma aura silenciosa, arrogante y letal que tanto le asustaba. Y se pregunto qué habría de diferente entre estos dos hombres, el recuerdo de la oscura belleza de Sasori la atormentaba aun, sus recuerdos sobre Sasori aun estaba muy claros, ella en definitiva no confiaba en los hombres guapos.

—Gritaste —dijo Sasuke seriamente preocupado.

—Sí, bueno es que cualquiera grita por ver tú feo rostro —menciono señalándolo con burla debido a sus nervios por la pesadilla. Era su forma de protegerse.

Él sonrío, solo ella y Naruto se atrevían a decirle eso.

—Vete—ordenó Sakura con enojo. No le gustaba para nada esa sonrisa arrogante.

—Vine para ver si no eras victima de otro intento de asesinato —menciono mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

—Ya te dije que no lo era —respondió muy irritada y con la ceja levantada.

—"_Shannaro, así es maldita sea"_ rezongo el inner de Sakura con enojo" _dile que no se meta con donde no lo llaman_" decía ahora con el puño levantado en señal de amenaza.

Sasuke para ese momento ya estaba sentando a su lado y Sakura tratada de alejarlo con manotazos y pellizcos. Hasta que sintió una ráfaga de aire en su brazo y se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad. Para ella un que para Sasuke era la gloria.

Solo llevaba un camisón de fino lino con el cual se le transparentaba todo, nada a la imaginación y con el viento pegándole por que la ventana estaba abierta, sus pezones asomaban como capullos de rosa apunto de florecer en su totalidad. Sakura se congelo al ver donde estaba dirigida la miraba de Sasuke.

"¡_AAAAAAHHHH! Detenlo, nos está mirando casi desnudas_" alertaba su inner mientras gritaba "_Páralo quiere tocarnos_" advertía

Sakura fue rápida en su acción.

Tomo las sabanas y se aferro a ellas con una mano, mientras que con la otra abofeteo al Uchiha que aun no quitaba la vista del ya mencionado lugar.

Sasuke solo sintió su rostro ardiendo y girado de lado. Había estado a punto de tocar los bellos senos de su esposa, eran tan perfectamente redondos y del tamaño ideal; ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños.

Sakura lo miraba con expectación y algo de miedo. Se estaba preparando para lo peor.

"_Los hombres suelen ser agresivos cuando se les rechaza_" pensaba Sakura.

"_Como Sasori_" completo su inner con terror y pánico

El volteo su cabeza lentamente y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Su esposa lo miraba con ¿Miedo? No, era algo más que miedo ¿Terror? Sí. Sus músculos estaban tensos también, como si esperara lo peor en ese momento y solo pudo pensar lo peor.

"¿_A qué clase de trato la sometió su padre? Sabía que Orochimaru era cruel y si los rumores de que estaba encerrada en alguna celda eran verdaderos. Todos los rumores y chismes tienen algo de verdad_" la intriga lo invadia. "_Bien, si eso es verdad tendré que ganarme su confianza y asegurarse de que eso, es solo un rumor. Eso espero enserio ¿Pero que ahí con Sai? Tendré que aclararle algunos puntos_."

—Tayuya, se que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo este matrimonio pero…

—Sakura —dijo en susurros

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con la miraba interrogante

—Mí…segundo nombre es Sakura y es el que me gusta más —mintió con la miraba perdida ya no podía soportar que le siguieran diciendo Tayuya, esa no era ella.

"_No nos golpeo o nos grito, siguió como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Qué clase de hombre es?" _se cuestiono su inner mientras Sakura le daba una pequeña mentira blanca.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo mirando a Sasuke aun aferrándose a la sabanas.

La miro con atención y comprendió al instante a lo que se refería.

—Bueno Sakura como te decía, sé que no hemos comenzado bien y estas en todo tú derecho a estar molesta por cómo te he tratado, pero pienso remediarlo ahora mismo y hacer que eso funcione —dijo con seria arrogancia esto ultimo.

Una arrogancia que molesto sobremanera a Sakura, casi le había creído, casi. Pero ese tono arrogante al final la hizo recapacitar, así que frunció el ceño y se cruzo los brazos con enojo.

—Bien, puedes remediarlo largándote de aquí ahora mismo —decía mientras señalaba la puerta y le hacía signos con la mano para que se apurara.

Sasuke por su parte no iba a darse por vencido e iba aprovechar todos los trucos y mañas que tenía para seducirla y conquistarla.

—Tienes lindas manos —le dijo mientras atrapada la que le señalaba la puerta. —En realidad pensaba que eras una loca arpía del mal, pero ahora veo porque Orochimaru tenía tan escondida. Eras el mayor de sus tesoros y ahora eres el mío — mascullo con voz aterciopelada y zalamera.

Sakura rodo lo ojos.

"_En realidad piensa este idiota que con una lindas palabras me voy a ir a la cama con él" _concluyo aburrida.

"_Es tan falso_ "apoyo su inner

— ¡Ja! Sabes no me impresionas, suenas realmente falso y si vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo de una buena vez vamos aclarando las cosas. Primero: No me agrada tú actitud. Segundo: Mucho menos me gustas. Acostúmbrate. Tercero: Yo no quería casarme me vi obligada a hacerlo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Es que acaso deseas a otro —fue más afirmación que pregunta.

—Cuarto: Tú romanticismo barato no me compra —dijo ignorando al hombre a su lado — no eres mi tipo de homb…

—Entonces Sai, si es tú tipo —concluyo enojado.

—Mas que tú —decía mientras lo miraba despectivamente. —Sí —sentenció, pensando en que si lo hacía enojar lo suficiente la dejaría en paz y lo mejor, se largaría de la habitación.

—Eres **mí **esposa—mascullo molesto recalcando el mí en la oración—Nunca estarás con él. No permitiré que me pongas el cuerno jamás. _"Pero teme, eso solo importa si a ti te interesa, dattebayo." _Ahora escuchaba la voz de Naruto recriminándolo con esa estúpida frase. "_Maldito Naruto, ahora hasta en mi conciencia te mentes_" pensó con frustración —Quizá si lo intentaras…

—Bien, no puedo me desagradas bastante —declaró Sakura volteando su rostro para no velo y no caer en la tentación de lo que le proponía.

"_Se fuerte no caigas, en la tentación de este diabólicamente apuesto hombre_" resonaba en su mente su inner.

— ¿Tan desagradable soy para ti? —dijo con el orgullo herido una vez más por la chica.

—Sí — afirmó aun sin verlo y tomado con más fuerza las sabanas, pues esto era lo único que podía hacer para frenarse y no caer rendida a su marido.

—Hm — fue su único que puedo emitir el Uchiha mientras observaba la habitación como buscado una respuesta lista para saltar y resolver su problema.

—Las mujeres siempre me han encontrado atractivo.

—Quizá ese sea parte de tú problema.

— ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?

—Tú actitud para empezar es muy desagradable. Tan arrogante con eso aires de ser la última Coca-Cola del desierto.

— ¡Disculpa! — dijo el Uchiha desconcertado lo habían comparado con muchas cosas pero ser la última Coca-Cola del desierto.

—Te disculpo todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un arrogante —respondió Sakura ahora mirándolo a la cara. —Ahora sal me mi habitación y no me molestes mas.

Ahora Sasuke se estaba comenzaba a enojar.

— ¡Y tú eres una irritante molestia!

— ¡Y tú eres el hombre más mujeriego y desagradable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer!

—Dime quien te ha envenenado con todas esa ideas —exigió Sasuke pensando en cómo castigaría el culpable de poner a su esposa en su contra.

—No sé, tal vez el estar demasiado ebrio para ir a tú propia boda.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —Dijo alterado y molesto.

"_Maldito dobe, chismoso. En cuanto lo vea le daré la paliza de su vida"_

—Fue Naruto verdad.

Sakura rodo lo ojos.

—Hombres —murmuró con enojo — No fue él, de hecho me dijo que estaba atendiendo un levantamiento en armas o algo así. Y en todo el camino hacia acá se la paso hablando de todos los tipos de ramen que ahí y lo "buen" tipo que eres —concluyo con el ceño fruncido y resoplando a disgusto con la situación.

Sasuke pensó por su parte que eso sonaba muy de Naruto.

—¡Entonces! —exigió saber. "_Castigare al culpable con mucho dolor" _se prometió, necesitaba saberlo.

Ella sonrió con sorna y lo miro a la cara.

—De hecho tú me lo acabas de confirmar. Veras yo tenía mis sospechas pero ahora…

"_Mierda" _pensó Sasuke. Atrapado y sin salida, el que él solo se hundiera no le agrado ni tantito.

—…y estoy segurísima que estabas muy bien acompañado o me equivoco acaso — concluyo Sakura con una mirada astuta.

A Sasuke le dio mucha gracia ahora que lo pensaba. Sakura lo había cachado de una forma muy astuta, su esposa era muy lista. Pero decidido no dejarse caer.

—Si bueno ahora que lo mencionas, sí estuve bien acompañado —respondió en tono casual

"_Maldito, cínico_" se dijo Sakura."_Ni que lo digas, no tiene vergüenza_" apoyo su inner.

Ahora él que sonreía con burla era otro.

—Pero ahora que a una tengo a una linda esposa en mi lecho, no sé, puede que ya no tenga la necesidad de dicha compañía.

La mandíbula se Sakura enfureció y entrecerró los ojos con enojo.

"_El muy bastardo está jugando conmigo_" pensaba muy enojada "_¡Ja! Si cree que nos vamos a ir a la cama con él, solo por estar casados está, muy, pero muy equivocado. Shannaro "_protestaba su inner.

Estaba en completo silencio la habitación. Sasuke esperaba una respuesta y se estaba preparando para otro bofetón.

Jade y ónix se cruzaron al instante.

—Eso no tiene gracia. Además te puedo asegurar que este matrimonio es…mmm, cual es la palabra, ha sí, temporal —dijo seriamente

A Sasuke no le gusto ni tantito lo que acababa de decir su esposa, de hecho le molesto mucho, más de lo que quisiera reconocer. Ya era momento de ponerse serio y aclarar sus puntos ahora.

—Suficiente. Ahora es momento de aclarar las reglas de este matrimonio, mis reglas —sentencio con seriedad, en tanto comenzaba a enumerar con su mano —Regla número uno: Este matrimonio no es, ni será temporal nunca. Regla número dos: Eres **mi** esposa, por lo tanto debes obedecer todo lo que te ordene, y si yo digo que vengas a la cama conmigo así lo harás —dijo mientras levantaba su mano con severidad. Sakura se aparto rápidamente, esperando el golpe. Más nunca llego, en cambio la tomo suavemente por la mejilla y la acaricio —Regla número tres: Te alejaras de Sai. Regla número cuatro: Te mostraras encantada y feliz de tenerme como marido, tanto en público, como en privado. Reglas cinco, seis y siete: Te alejaras de Sai. Regla ocho: Me dirás que es lo que encuentras desagradable en mí, una vez que te haya hecho el amor. Regla número nueve: Tendrás a mis muchos hijos e hijas. Tal vez docenas o simplemente te mantendré embarazada siempre, comenzando desde ahora. Y finalmente regla número diez: Tendremos una familia grande, muy grande y feliz.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos cuando comenzó a enumerar sus dichosas reglas, y cuando finalmente llegó a la parte de los niños el pánico se había apoderado de ella.

"_Tranquila Sakura, no entres en pánico. Respira, respira y concéntrate ¿Qué es lo que puede mantener a este hombre alejado de ti?" _resonaba en silencio. "_En sus reglas, si él dijo: Te alejaras de Sai_" menciono su inner. "_Bien hay que usar eso a nuestro favor_" concluyo.

—Ok, si así lo quieres está bien. Yo solo pensare en Sai en todo momento —dijo desinteresadamente.

Sasuke retrocedió de un salto, como la mandíbula apretada.

— ¡Qué! Como que simplemente pensaras en…Sai—escupió el nombre del herrero con asco y rencor.

La miro, en esa cama aferrándose con fuerza a las sabanas de seda. Con sus ojos jade tan grandes y expresivos, su precioso cabello rosa cayendo como cascada resaltado su bella piel, tan cremosa y lisa. Su rostro delicado y fino con eso labios sonrosados naturalmente, que deseaba probar con desesperación. Toda ella era ideal, no parecía darse cuenta de lo bonita que era. O tal vez simplemente no le importaba.

Sasuke ya no sabía qué hacer. Su esposa le gustaba mucho y la deseaba, pero ella no parecía notarlo siquiera. Lo rechazaba una y otra vez. Entonces una voz se escucho como un vago eco en sus recuerdos.

"¿_Qué había deseado Naruto a esa estrella fugaz?_" se dijo tratado de recordar con exactitud sus palabras. "_Una chica que no caiga ante ti. Una mujer hermosa, con ingenio e inteligencia para pinchar ese enorme globo de ego que te cargas. Una, con una cara perfecta y un cuerpo perfecto, y un perfecto "no" en sus labios para ti." _

Y así recordó las malditas palabras del deseo de su amigo. No es que Sasuke fuera un hombre supersticioso o algo parecido, pero para este punto ya no sabía que mas creer.

— ¿Sabes leer, escribir, sumar, restar?

Sakura lo miro extrañada ante semejante pregunta.

—Claro que si, de hecho soy una curandera certificada por la mismísima Tsunade-sama —contesto con orgullo.

— ¿La princesa de las hierbas medicinales, Tsunade? —preguntó, ya que era bien sabido que ella no aceptaba a cualquier idiota como alumno.

Su esposa afirmó silenciosamente.

Sasuke gruño en silencio.

"_Bien los primeros requisitos de ese dobe ya estaban cumplidos, inteligente, ingeniosa y bella tanto en rostro como, en cuerpo. Ahora solo faltaba el último requisito por cumplir."_

Así que hizo de tripas corazón y confirmo lo que ya sabía de antemano.

—Te deseo. Déjame hacerte el amor y te prometo por todos los dioses te daré el mayor de los placeres ¿Me dejaras? ¿Me deseas?

—No —respondió Sakura diciendo así la mentira más grande que hubiera dijo jamás en la vida.

— ¡Maldito seas Naruto, me has condenado con tú estúpido deseo!— masculló con ira y salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

. . .

N/A:

Bueno ya lo tiene, que les pareció.

Aclaro que yo, así me imagino más o menos un Sasuke sin deseos de venganza y locura. Es un personaje muy obsesivo así que la familia y el clan son su mayor meta en este fic. Ah y claro conquistar a Sakura y despachar a Sai.

En el próximo capítulo se resolverá en misterio en la frase: Restaurar el clan y verán quien es la cuñada de Sasuke XD.

…

Ahora ha llegado el momento de responder los review que no están registrados en la página y si se me paso alguno de los que si están registrados lo siento mucho no era mi intención.

Aidil: Hola linda, que bueno que te gusto el extra, es lindo verte por aquí y perdona la tardanza.

BNKaty-chan: Hola, O.O una seguidora me alagas mucho enserio gracias, por considerarme diga espero no defraudarte con este capítulo y me digas tus opiniones, son muy importantes para mí.

brenda: Gracias querida, si Sasuke es algo arrogante y cínico pero así le queremos y Sakura bueno si quiere, quiere pero aun no caí.

cecii: Hola, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Ya está el nuevo capítulo perdona por tardar.

…

Bien y por ultimo pero no menos importante le dedico este capítulo a **Xellas Metallium** por ser tan linda y por crear uno de mis fic favoritos **Religiosa Perversión**, el cual me tiene bien picada.

...

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Todas sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos y/o críticas son completamente bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aquí le dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que Karin, no me caí mal en lo absoluto pero alguien aquí tenía que ser la mala del cuento XD.

Capítulo VI

.

.

.

Sakura se quedó muy extrañada y sorprendida por la violenta salida de Sasuke.

"_¿Deseo? ¿Condenado?_"

Pasaban por su mente las palabras dichas de su no tan deseado esposo.

— ¿A qué se refería? ¡Bah! Que importa, si la condenada soy yo. "_Ni que lo digas, estamos hundidas y de qué forma" _apoyaba la vocecilla de su inner con resignación.

La vida le había enseñado a Sakura algunas cosas sobre los hombres y de la forma más dura había aprendido. Para él, ella era una cosa, una chica como las otras. Así que no le tomo importancia a lo que decía su esposo, planeaba largarse de ese lugar y desaparecer en cuanto se le diera la oportunidad.

Volvería a su tierra con Tsunade-sama. Era una tierra lejana y el señor emperador conocido como "La Gran Abeja" gobernaba con justicia, no como ese Nagato señor del fuego.

Estaba segura de que si exponía su caso a él, todo se solucionaría.

Le explicara lo sucedido con Sasori, el incidente del Sonido y como había acabado siendo la esposa involuntaria de Sasuke Uchiha.

El señor del país del Rayo o Killer Bee como le gustaba que le llamaran, era un hombre bueno, comprensivo y justo. Además era muy amigo de Tsunade-sama y lo mejor era su padrino. Ya que él apadrinaba a todos los niños que estaban en el orfanato de Tsunade. Era un hombre algo extravagante pero muy bueno.

Podía afirmar con toda seguridad de que él se encargaría de anular ese matrimonio y si era necesario aclarar lo sucedido en el Sonido.

Él era su esperanza.

Lo único que se lamentaba era que en realidad deseaba a su esposo, era irracional. Le atraía mucho más que el herrero, ese Sai era un ser oscuro lo vía en sus ojos. Muy diferentes a los de Sasuke, sus ojos eran oscuros, pero tenían un brillo especial, sus sonrisas aun que algo arrogantes, eran cálidas y estaba segura de que ocultaba algún tipo de dolor, el cual se esforzaba en ocultar.

"_Claro, si como no. Reacciona Sakura__"_ rezongaba su inner _"__¿Dolor? Cual dolor. El dolor de no tener el suficiente tiempo de hacerles el amor a todas las mujeres bellas del mundo."_

—Si —decía con convicción —Es un mujeriego, un patán.

"_No podemos caer en lo mismo otra vez. Shannaro_" musitaba su inner con firmeza.

—Exacto. No volveremos a caer—se dijo, tratándose de convencer.

Porque aun no se podía quitar ese malestar insistente que le hacía sentir tan mal. La incomodidad y molestia que sintió al decirle, todas esas cosas crueles y muy mal intencionadas a Sasuke. Tal vez no se merecía ese trato.

El juzgarlo tan duramente solo por la culpa de Sasori, era idiota e irracional.

Tenía la traicionera sensación de que era ilógico tratarlo así por culpa de sus temores. Pero el terror de equivocarse otra vez era mucho más grande que su lógica en ese momento.

Ya estaba cansada de tanto pelear contra todas esas sensaciones traicioneras, su lógica y su doble moralidad. Así que simplemente se rindió al sueño.

Ya seguiría con su monologo interno en otra ocasión.

. . .

—Café — pidió con voz rasposa. Cuando finalmente había hallado a un grupo de personas desayunando. Todos desconocida para ella, hasta que alcanzo a ver a Naruto y a él.

Todos en la mesa la observaban fijamente y con curiosidad.

Sakura los miro a todos despectivamente. Todavía no olvidada el "caluroso" recibimiento cuando llego. Ella también podía ser dura cuando se lo proponía.

—Creo que dijo algo como…café —intervino Naruto después de un largo silencio incomodo. —Aun que he escuchado palabras más claras del graznar de un ave. Dattebayo —bromeo el rubio para quitar algo de tención en el ambiente.

Sakura rodo sus ojos. Siempre despertaba con la garganta irritada y ronca.

—Necesito café—pidió en pacientemente. —Y mi voz siempre es así por las mañanas.

—Un bella voz, tan fina como la de los mis nobles de mis halcones —dijo Sasuke en un intento de alago.

"_Bien ahora me compara con una estúpida ave_" pensó enojada.

"_Tal vez, ya se le están acabando los piropos ingeniosos_" razonó su inner mas divertida.

—Creo que hay en la despensa —dijo una suave y femenina voz. —Yo soy Konan de Uchiha, la cuñada de este pingo bribón.

—Konan

— ¡Silencio! Hiciste de tú propia boda un circo. Ahora tan solo guarda silencio —regaño con una voz dura e impotente que no admitía ninguna replica.

Sakura, en definitiva le perdonaba el recibimiento. Solo por hacer ver a Sasuke como un niño pequeño y avergonzado.

—Señora —dijo respetuosamente y asiéndole una reverencia, porque ya le caía muy bien. Ya que había desarmado al Uchiha con unas cuantas palabras y lo mejor haciéndolo ver como un pequeñín.

—Konan, solo Konan está bien y yo ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura? Sasuke me dijo que así te gustaba que te llamaran.

—Sakura, si es excelente —respondió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios — ¿Café? —pregunto en un tomo muy alegre. Necesitaba su amado existir para vivir.

Konan le respondió con una linda sonrisa.

— Supongo que estas acostumbrada a tener café por las mañanas ¿Verdad?

—Si — decía mientras asistía con fervor su cabeza.

—En la despensa. Sasuke —animó a su cuñada

—Hm ¿Vas a permitirme ir? —preguntó un poco resentido a la vez de un poco sarcástico.

—Y tú ¿Desde cuándo me escuchas? —Interrogo Konan divertida —Anda ve, con tú esposa a buscar el café. Y Sakura, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirme, de acuerdo. Normalmente estoy en los jardines.

—Gracias —decía, verdaderamente agradecía y desde el fondo de su corazón. Era bueno tener una cara amigable y lo mejor una mujer con la cual poder platicar.

—Ven — llamó Sasuke extendiendo su mano hacia Sakura. Pero esta se negó a tocarla y en cambio dijo amablemente. —Después de ti.

—No insisto, después de ti —respondió Sasuke. Deseaba ver el lindo trasero que adornaba a su esposa.

—Debo insistir — dijo Sakura irritada.

—Como lo hago yo —retó Sasuke.

—No, ve — espetó con el ceño fruncido la chica.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y el reto con la mirada. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Hm

— ¡Carajo! Es que también por esto vas a pelear.

—No, si me obedecieras.

Ok, ese comentario había hecho enojar mucho a Sakura.

— Yo te dije que yo no obedezco a nadie — contesto entre dientes.

Detrás de ellos de podía escuchar la naciente risa característica de Naruto.

—Por qué no mejor van los dos justos, uno al lado del otro —intervino Konan, con una floreciente sonrisa adornando sus labios.

— ¡Bien! —contestaron al unisonó bruscamente.

Entonces Konan no aguanto más y soltó la carajada acompañando a Naruto. Por fin había llegado una chica digna para su pequeño cuñado.

. . .

Lado a lado, no tenias que cruzar las miradas.

—La despensa —señalo Sasuke mientras la abría y empujaba a Sakura dentro.

Sakura estaba más que contenta, el delicioso olor del café la ponía de muy buen humor. Ya estaba alcanzando el costalito con los vitales granos de café para poder preparar su delicioso elixir vital, que necesitaba para subsistir en las mañanas y rendir el día, era un suero necesario para ella. Pero la perversa mano de Sasuke se le adelanto, quitándole en sus narices su santo grial.

—Realmente te gusta el café— observo muy interesado.

—Si—respondió por inercia la chica, mientras su vista estaba fija en el valioso saquito. —Dámelo — insistió impaciente.

Sasuke estaba decidido, iba a utilizar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para tenerla y si tenía que jugar sucio lo haría.

Decidió que ese era un momento perfecto para actuar, la acorralo descaradamente contra la pared y la tomo por su cintura.

Sakura estaba impresionada por la cercanía, sus alientos se cruzaban y el aroma de hombre de Sasuke la embriagaba y la atraían más que el delicioso aroma de su amado café.

—Hay un precio — le informo, dejando que sus labios casi acariciaban los suyos con descaro.

Se alejo por inercia rápidamente. No podía permitirse caer, no ahora.

"_Se fuerte, no sucumbas_ " intervenía su inner, mientras Sakura mordía su labio inferior. Eso era lo único que podía hacer para no caer en la tentación.

—Eres un hombre, malvado y sin corazón —reclamó. Quería su café ahora.

—Es verdad, no tengo corazón —informo santurronamente—Tú me lo has quitado y lo destrozaste anoche —termino indignado.

"_Oh por favor, a otro gato con sus cuentos_" comento su inner frustrada. No iba a caer con sus frases descontinuadas de conquista. Lo único que importaba era tener su rico y cargado café.

—Si claro, como si me importara—declaró indiferente y con la vista en el objetivo. El saquito del café. Esa era la misión.

Sasuke la observaba con atención debía aprovechar el momento, así que ataco.

—Si quieres tu café, tendrás que pagar por el.

— ¡Que! —"_Maldición el muy maldito me chantajea"_

Ahora Sasuke sonería con arrogancia y supremacía. No iba a perder esta partida.

—Ya lo oíste, todo en la vida tiene su precio —mencionó mientras señalaba el preciado saquito. —Y esto cuesta el día de hoy solo un simple beso, y mañana quien sabe…

Sakura entrecerró sus parpados.

— ¿Piensas intercambiar besos por café o cualquier cosa que necesite con regularidad? —tanteaba el terreno.

—Puede ser, depende de mí humor.

Sakura lo miro, considerando. Estudio su rostro a conciencia, especialmente esos labios tan bien formados y en definitiva altamente deseables.

—Hm, vamos no es mucho lo que pido.

"_El muy maldito sabía que lo estaba considerando_" se dijo a sus adentros "_Ahí que utilizar otra estrategia_" contó su inner.

—No creo que Konan haya tenido esto en mente.

—Ella sabe como soy —dijo encogiéndose los hombros fingiendo inocencia. —Pequeña molestia.

—Tengo nombre

—Claro que lo tienes y ese es Sakura de Uchiha, mi esposa. Y deberías alegrarte de que solo te pida un beso y no tome por la fuerza lo que por derecho es mío —soltó con seriedad y sus ojos se oscurecieron, cambiando su semblante.

Sakura trago la saliva acumulada, se armo de valor y se lo dio.

Fue tan rápido el roce entre labios que Sasuke apenas lo noto.

— ¡Ahora mi café!—exigió.

—Obviamente, hay mucho que no sabes de besos y que voy a tener que enseñarte.

"_Que se cree este, claro que sabemos besar ¡Shannaro!" _declaro furiosa su inner haciendo una no muy amable seña con la mano.

— ¡Yo sé besar!

—Enserio, tal vez deberías demostrármelo — dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, decidido a no dejarla ir.

Sakura cerró sus parpados por la impresión. Había cometido un desliz causado por el enojo.

Sasuke tomo su mejilla con suavidad y pego su cuerpo al de ella completamente. Atrapándola por completo en él. Ella abrió los ojos en ese instante de peligro.

— ¡Oye no cerré los ojos para que te aprovecharas de mí!— exclamó, tratado de librarse de él, removiéndose entre su bien formada prisión de tentación.

Pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba solo actuaba y la beso, aprovechando la boca abierta que tenía Sakura a la hora de reclamarle. Ella golpeaba su pecho tratando de zafarse de él inútilmente.

Besaba con pasión, la tomo por la nuca para inclinarla un poco hacia atrás. Quería profundizar el beso, deseaba explorar. Su beso era exigente, apasionado y posesivo.

La estaba retando con ese beso, quería que ella respondiera. Sakura esta perturbada por las nacientes sensaciones que le causaba ese hombre sobre ella.

El deseo de ir más allá la invadía. Su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar, sus pezones se endurecieron, sentía un delicioso hormigueo en su cadera donde él tenía posaba su mano. Las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel y Sakura cedió. Fue solo un breve instante en que se dejo llevar.

Sus piernas templaban, se estaba dejando llevar por el acalorado momento hasta que sintió que unas manos que comenzaban a masajear sus senos. Y entonces se pregunto ¿Y luego qué? No quería ser una más de sus conquistas, este hombre era un mujeriego, experto en el arte de la seducción. No debía caer.

En cuanto Sasuke se separo un poco para tomar aire, ella aprovecho.

— ¡Déjame! Dijiste un beso, no todo el paquete —espetó furibunda.

Sasuke se tenso, creía haberlo logrado, creía que ya la tenía. El verla con esa expresión de enojo en su bello rostro fue otro grave golpe a su ya decaído orgullo masculino. Se sentía frustrado, esa frustración pasó rápidamente al enfado, solo le dio la espalda y salió de la despensa al tiempo de que le entregaba unos cuantos granos de café.

—Es que acaso no sentiste nada —dijo aun dándole la espalda

— ¿Sentir qué? —Preguntó insidiosa. Claro que había sentido y mucho, demasiado para su propia cordura. Ese hombre era dinamita pura.

Sasuke se tenso mucho más y apretó sus puños con dureza.

— ¡Esto! —desesperado, volteo rápidamente y la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y la beso. En sus labios, su cuello, su pecho. Quería causar alguna reacción en ella.

Sakura estaba paralizaba, eso no se lo esperaba.

— ¡Detente! ¡Detente! — esto era demasiado para su paz mental.

"_Tranquila, tranquila solo hay que hacer que se aleje de nosotras_" intervino su inner "_¿Pero cómo?_" Se interrogaba con urgencia "_¡Sai! Si eso. Con eso se alejara_" respondía inner

Paro, le lazo una mirada directa y cruda.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? Nada yo solo pensé en Sai —fingiendo indiferencia, por dentro era otra cosa, estaba que ardía. Iba a necesitar una buena ducha de agua fría después de esta confrontación.

Con que velocidad había cambiado su semblante. Ahora era un hombre completamente distinto, oscuro y letal.

Siniestro.

—Nunca, me oyes nunca vuelvas a decir algo así. Y mucho menos después de haberte tocado. No responderé de mis acciones si lo haces —amenazó, Sakura podría a ver jurado que sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo por un instante.

Sakura tembló por dentro.

"_Respira. Respira. No permitas que vea como te afecta_" apoyo inner.

Tomo aire y se armo de todo su valor.

—Nunca volverás a tocarme —respondió con más seguridad de la que se sentía.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, se inclino un poco para alcanzar la altura del rostro de su esposa.

—Eso, es lo que tú crees. Eres **mí** esposa, Sakura **de** Uchiha. Me perteneces —dijo arrastrando las palabras y dándole un especial énfasis a mí y de —Tengo un límite Sakura. Yo controlo todo lo que pasa en ese lugar. Puedo ser muy generoso y bueno, siempre y cuando cooperes conmigo. Te puedo dar cualquier cosa que desees—hizo una pausa significativa para dar más rígor a sus palabras, y se colocó junto al oído su mujer y continuo — Pero escúchame bien jamás permitiré que tengas a Sai, ni a ningún otro. Por ahora solo te pido unos cuantos besos, prometo ir lento —concluyó con suavidad esto último.

Se retiro lentamente de ella y se fue. Resentido, acompañado de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Una vez, más Sakura se quedo asombrada por las actitudes del Uchiha.

En lo que iba del día la había reñido, burlado, cautivado con sus besos, atormentado con ese semblante digno de un asesino y al final se había calmado y hablando suavemente como si quisiera acaríciala con sus palabras.

Todo esto ameritaba una charla con alguien, por su sanidad mental y física. Iría a los jardines a buscar a Konan.

Claro, después de que tomara su café y desayunara como era debido.

. . .

Estaba admirada ese jardín era formidable, tenía de todo tipo de plantas medicinales y decorativas.

Lo envidiaba, en su casa de Suna ella tenía un invernadero para poder criar sus plantas medicinales, pero le costaba mucho hacerlas crecer, aun con la gran ayuda que resultaba su invernáculo.

Lo que más le llamo la atención fuero los adornos.

Una bella pajarera de madera que estaba en medio del jardín. Una perfecta reproducción del palacio en escala, los detalles resaltaban a simple vista, tan finos y delicados. Y lo mejor de todo es que le acompañaba un pequeño lago, a forma de bebedero rodeado por musgo.

Las aves iban y venían a su gusto alegrando el jardín con sus cantos.

Y al fondo en el claro se podía ver pequeño quiosco situado por columnas y arcos. Jamás había visto ese tipo de arquitectura, las columnas estaban torcidas como en espiral, con una base muy ancha.

Sakura estaba tan metida examinando aquellas pilastras que no notó, cuando alguien se le había colocado a su lado.

— ¿Encuentra agradable el jardín? —dijo la voz desconocida.

La chica se sobresalto un poco y volteo a ve quien le hablaba. Era un hombre alto, algo bronceado por el sol, con semblante relajado, con una melena platinada muy particular y lo más peculiar de ese hombre era su parche negro.

—Lo siento te asuste —afirmó en tono apático.

Sakura asistió muda. El hombre sonrío amablemente.

— Kakashi Hatake. Bienvenida

—La loca Tayuya, gracias —bromeo. Aun se sentía algo sobresaltada — Si me gusta —contesto a la pregunta antes dicha.

—Pues a mí me pareces bastante cuerda, Sakura verdad. Así me dijo Konan que te gustaba.

Afirmó la chica.

— Sasuke lo hizo, lo vio en uno de sus muchos viajes —decía señalado el lugar —le gusta trabajar con las manos. Si mal no recuerdo me dijo que se llamaban columnas entorchadas o algo así —mencionaba mientras se cruzaba se brazos y se lo meditaba.

"_Vaya quién lo diría, esas manos sirven de algo más que para manosear_" comento a sus adentros entre desdeñosa y a la vez que sorprendía "_Si, francamente sorprende_" secundo inner.

—Konan está en el invernadero, un poco más atrás —animó — Te estaba esperando. No dejes que Sasuke te agobie, es orgullo, mal encarado, prepotente en ocasiones y algo pesado. Pero tiene un gran corazón. Si necesitas algo no dudes llamarme siempre ando por aquí, soy el gran floricultor de este bello jardín. —Dijo con mucho orgullo.

Sakura lo vio con gracia, definitivamente este hombre estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo, he hizo nota mental de no llamarlo jardinero, ya que él mismo se había denominado floricultor no jardinero.

Siguió su camino por el jardín para llegar con Konan, le parecía una mujer muy agradable y afable.

Y una vez más fue atacada por el asombro.

Una enorme fuente en forma de nenúfar, se asomaba imponente e impetuosa con sus potentes chorros de agua, iluminados por la luz de solar que hacían nacer un muy hermoso arcoíris.

— ¡Impresionante! —aclamó en tanto saludaba a Konan que estaba sentada a los orillas de esta.

— Verdad. Sasuke es un gran inventor —el orgullo era muy evidente en su voz, casi como el de una madre.

—También hizo esto —Sakura no salía de su estupor.

—La mayoría si es que no todos los aspectos inusuales en el palacio fueron creaciones de Sasuke. Viaja mucho y cuando ve algo que le gusta lo investiga a fondo y crea su propia versión.

—Si como investiga a fondo a las mujeres que pasan por su camino —no pudo evitar declarar aquello.

Konan hizo una mueca divertida.

— ¿Eso dicen?

— ¿Eso hace?

—Por qué no se lo preguntas a él. Solo piensa en esto ¿Cuántas personas que no te conocen dicen que estás loca?

— ¡Touché! —Esperando que Konan no descubriera nunca la verdad.

—La loca Tayuya, ¿sabes? ciertamente no te ves como una loca ¿Por qué Orochimaru te tenía encerrada entonces? —observo suavemente Konan.

Sakura, recito de memoria lo que le había dicho Kabuto.

— Era demasiado hermosa para mostrarme al mundo y que ojos impuros me vieran—argumento aburrida — Nunca le encuentro sentido, yo no me siento así.

Konan suspiró

—Es que no te has visto en un espejo, eres muy guapa y sin necesidad de enmascararte bajo el maquillaje.

—Aun así no tiene importancia, me parece estúpido. Nunca me he sentido particularmente bella.

—Igual que Sasuke —comento tranquila. —Una vez me dijo que no sabía que era guapo, hasta que las mujeres comenzaron a perseguirlo, de otra manera nunca lo hubiera sabido.

— ¡Por favor! —Exclamo incrédula — El hombre es un monumento, se caí de lo bueno que esta. Es sensual, es sexi, es…—Sakura abrió los parpados desmesuradamente, había hablado de mas.

"_¡Maldición!"_

Konan la miraba divertida.

—Es un alivio, enserio. Me alegra que en realidad no te sea indiferente —Konan la observo nerviosa—Oh no te preocupes no se lo diré, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias — contesto aliviada. No quería que Sasuke lo supiera, eso nunca.

Konan la abrazo, era una sensación agradable, cálida, le recordaba a casa, le recordaba a Tsunade y Shizune, las extrañaba mucho.

. . .

Entre los arbustos una sombra la observaba con furia ciega

"_¡Maldita! La odio, la odio."_

Karin estaba preparándose para acabar con esa mujer. No le importaban las consecuencias lo haría y nadie se lo impediría.

Se coloco el pequeño tubo en los labios lista para apuntar. El pequeño instrumento de muerte, hizo una respiración profunda y soplo. El diminuto dardo salió rápidamente dando justo en su objetivo final, enterrándose en la trémula carne de esa mujer.

Karin estaba más que satisfecha cuando Sakura, palmeo su cuello indicando que el trabajo esta echo. Ahora era cuestión de esperar el resultado.

Sonrío complacida y se esfumo por donde había venido.

. . .

— ¿Y donde esta tú marido Konan?— Sakura palmeo sobre su cuello — ¡Ay, maldito mosquitos!

—Si es la temporada, usa un poco de menta para mantenerlos alejados —decía mientras le ofrecía una cuantas hojas, Sakura las acepto agradecida —En cuanto a mi esposo… —sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente a nostálgicos. —Ese hombre imposible me dejo hacer algún tiempo. Murió cuando Sasuke era niño.

—Lo siento mucho —lamento, mientras comenzaba a sentir la temperatura subir en su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes —apoyó Konan. —Fue en la guerra, al servicio del emperador, en su lecho de muerte hizo un compromiso con Pein, ocho años de la vida de Sasuke a su servicio por protección permanente a la hoja del norte o eso es lo que dijo Nagato.

— ¿Y ese servicio ya acabo?

—Sí, acabo su servicio hace poco.

Sakura aun no entendía del todo lo que pasaba y arrugo su ceño interrogante. El calor la estaba comenzado a sofocar.

Konan entendió al vuelo su pregunta silenciosa y le explico.

—Veras, la hoja del norte es uno de los feudos más rico que ahí, y se había quedado sin señor. Una invasión era muy probable y Sasuke aun era muy pequeño para hacerse cargo del puesto. Pero a decir verdad yo dudo mucho que Itachi hubiera ofrecido a Sasuke al servicio de Nagato, pero que puedes argumentar en contra del emperador. Yo ya estaba lista para casarme nuevamente y evitar esta situación, sin embargo Nagato lo impidió. No me quedo de otra, me obligo a aceptar el trato. Ocho años de la vida de Sasuke por protección.

Decir que Sakura estaba consternada por Konan era mucho.

— ¿Enserio no crees que tú esposo hubiera hecho ese trato?

Konan estaba pensativa, callo mucho tiempo y parecía que no contestaría. Evidentemente eran recuerdos muy dolorosos para ella.

Sakura suspiro, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, se sentía cansada.

—Mi Itachi jamás abría hecho eso, Sasuke era su adoración él prácticamente lo crio. Su padre Fugaku murió de una rara enfermedad y Mikoto su madre murió poco después del parto de Sasuke. Para Itachi, Sasuke lo era todo —ahora sonreía pacíficamente mientras recordaba aquellos momentos — ¿Sabes? Itachi fue mi segunda oferta de matrimonio.

— ¿Y la primera? —la curiosidad la invadía, aun que se sentía algo mareada por el Sol quería seguir escuchado.

—Del señor del fuego, Nagato.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Sakura.

—Ouch, un hombre despechado.

—Y mucho, había puesto la vista en mí, y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Lo recuerdo como si fue ayer, estaba en la corte ese verano y Nagato era uno de mis pretendientes más apasionados, pero yo no tenía ojos para él ni para nadie más. Yo solo tenía ojos para Itachi, había estado enamorada de él desde hacia tanto, que bueno, solo diré que no fue difícil disuadirlo.

—Así que Pein odia a Sasuke, solo porque no aceptaste casarte con él ¡Qué infantil! —afirmó molesta y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su piel, ese calor cada vez era más molesto.

—Lo es. Sus padres le dieron siempre todo y lo malcriaron, jamás en su vida escucho un no.

"Me case con Itachi y poco después de eso, nos enteramos de que el muy tonto había declarado que yo sería su esposa en frente de toda la corte. Itachi me dijo ese día que habíamos hecho un enemigo muy poderoso."

"Sospecho que Sasuke no me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre su servicio en la corte y no creo que me las diga nunca, en realidad no creo que se las diga a nadie nunca. Él siempre ha sido así, se guarda todo adentro y se hace cargo de todo, cree que su deber ver por todos los que le rodean y si algo llega a salir mal se culpa. Agradezco al cielo que Naruto esté en su vida y lo obligue a perdí ayuda y que no cargue con todo solo. Siempre ha querido una familia grande. Supongo que a estas alturas ya lo sabes —la miro significativamente y continuo —Supongo que es porque, siempre fueron él e Itachi y él siempre estaba muy ocupado para estar con Sasuke, sus viajes eran largos y no podía llevar a Sasuke consigo y aun que Itachi se hacia un tiempo para estar con él, no era suficiente. Creció sin una madre, un padre y eso es algo que siempre ha querido."

Sakura comprendía muy bien aquel sentimiento, de querer una familia grande, su propia familia, ella también lo deseaba.

Amaba a Tsunade, Shizune y los demás niños del orfanato, pero quería más, algo propio.

—Si lo comprendo.

—Me alegro que fueras tú, la que terminara casándose con Sasuke. Sé que Nagato lo obligo a casarse, como una manera más para vengarse; pero si supiera lo encantadora que eres, se moriría de odio y coraje.

Sakura, inclino la cabeza por la pena.

"_¡Oh! basta ya, va hacer que nos avergoncemos_" murmuro su inner "_¡Sí! Si no fuera que ya estoy toda colorada por el calor, me sonrojaría más_. _Maldita sea me mareo_" se comentaba Sakura, mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar.

Se sentía muy mal, su estomago ya estaba retorciéndose, veía doble, su boca estaba completamente seca y cayó el suelo.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Qué tienes! ¡Qué te pasa! —La urgencia de Konan era enorme — ¡Por Dios! Estas hirviendo — ¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi! —llamaba desesperada.

—Ve..ne…vene...no —decía con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, Sakura.

Konan la escucho aterrorizada.

. . .

N/A:

Ok, que les pareció Konan e Itachi, me gusta la pareja :3, ya apareció también Kakashi en escena y Sakura ha sido envenenada O.O ¿qué pasara ahora?

. . .

Momento de reviews que no están registrados en la página. A los que si ya les conteste, y si no es así lo siento no era mi intención.

Mireya: Gracias, espero verte por aquí en el próximo capítulo. Y perdona la tardanza.

Aidil: Hola y gracias linda eras muy comprensiva, si las reglas fueron algo extremosas. Ahí ese Sasuke celosito que se le va a hacer.

gaabbi: Gracias, lo siento U,U trato de hacer capítulos de entre 10 y 15 páginas de Word, excepto el cap. 2 ese si está bien corto. Me esforzare mas te lo prometo.

. . .

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Todas sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos y/o críticas son completamente bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, si ya no tengo vergüenza por apenas traer este capítulo nuevo, pero eh estado algo ocupada, trabajando XD. Además no me venía la inspiración u,u pero ya está aquí.

Gracias a las personas que me han dejado un review, los favoritos y alertas enserio, ya saben que normalmente les respondo de manera personalizada, pero ahora no pude hacerlo les prometo que para la próxima les responderé los de este capítulo y los del pasado.

Ahora quiero aclarar que en este capítulo habrá más Sai/Saku que Sasu/Saku . Pero no se me desesperen chicas esto es un Sasuke x Sakura ok. Esto es para darle más sazón al asunto y de paso saben más del pasado de Sai y Sakura.

. . .

Capítulo VII

.

.

.

—Veneno —repito Sasuke lo dicho por el médico.

El hombre asistió con lamentación —Fugu.

Sasuke gimió al momento en que se levantaba e iba al lado de su esposa.

Fugu un veneno sin cura, un veneno cruel que la asfixiara hasta la muerte y lo peor es que no sabían, si eso sería en unos minutos, horas o días pues no sabían qué cantidad tenía aquel dardo maldito que encontró en el cuello de su esposa.

Se sentía tan impotente lo único que se podía hacer por ella era tratar de aliviar su dolor y esperar. . . esperar su muerte.

— _¡No! ¿¡Porque maldita sea llévame a mí!_ — pensaba con rabia

—Solo puedo aliviar su dolor. Lo siento tanto. . .—se lamentaba el médico.

— ¿Quién?— rugió con ira contenida Sasuke — ¿Quién haría esto?

Konan exclamo con preocupación desde la puerta que abría — ¿Es Fugu entonces?

—Si —confirmó Sasuke con una pena mi palpable en su voz — Su piel esta azulada, su respiración es dificultosa y sus miembros están paralizados.

—No puede ser. Sasuke no puedo perderla, no puedo — suplicaba desesperada.

—Konan — dijo angustiado. No podía permitir que su nueva felicidad y esperanza para tener la familia que tanto él como Konan querían se fuera. No lo permitiría, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por salvarla.

— ¡Chiyo! ¡La anciana Chiyo!—exclamó Konan con un tiente de esperanza en la voz —Tal vez ella pueda salvarla.

El médico estaba indignado ante semejante palabras —La anciana Chiyo es una bruja, ella no sabe nada de medicina es una embustera. Le aseguro señora que no hay cura para esto lo más humano seria acabar con su dolor. . .

— ¡Cállese! —Dijo Sasuke embravecido — ¡No vamos a matarla! ¡Ella no morirá! La traeremos, traeremos a Chiyo.

—Pero mi señor, ella es un embaucadora, una. . . —discutía el médico.

Pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba, abrigada a Sakura con gran delicadeza y la cargada entre sus brazos con suavidad y ternura. Mientras Konan ya había salido de la habitación para preparar el viaje.

. . . estafadora, una vieja andrajosa —seguía exclamando el hombre encrespado al tiempo en que Sasuke lo arrollaba para salir a la habitación y le emitía la más desdeñosa de sus miradas.

Era muy evidente que ese hombre no conocía a la vieja Chiyo. Una de las mujeres más sabías que había conocido y llevaba viviendo en sus tierras por más de 30 años e incluso se rumoraba que ella había sido la maestra de la mismísima Tsunade. Si ella no podía salvarla nadie podría, era su última esperanza.

. . .

Sai estaba paseando por los jardines del palacio esperando encontrar a Sakura y por supuesto, una nueva oportunidad para seducirla. Esperaba con ansias arrebatársela a Sasuke de entre sus narices pero era complicado ya que siempre tenía en mente a Ino, no podía sacársela de la piel por mucho que lo intentara.

—Ino. . . ¿Que estará haciendo ahora? — se preguntaba con nostalgia, la extrañaba mucho —Ahh —suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba en el pasto y veía la cielo, recordándole dolorosamente a amada —Azul, como tus ojos—se estaba perdiendo en sus recuerdos, pero repentinamente se vi distraído por un ruido en los arbustos —_Quizá sea Sakura_ —pensó esperanzado, reincorporándose de inmediato.

Una chica pelirroja salía de entre la mata de hierbas del jardín para gran decepción de Sai —_Mmm, la misma chica rondando otra vez ¿Tal vez sea una de las amantes de Sasuke?_ —se interrogo a sus adentros.

Sin embargo no parecía estar buscando a Sasuke, estaba buscando entre los arbusto algo —_Se ve muy sospechosa _—pensó al tiempo en que se escondía de la vista de la chica, pero se topo con algo en su pie, que casi hizo que se cayera. Mas su rápidos reflejos actuaron en el acto y se sostuvo al vuelo y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Se agacho enseguida a recoger el objeto —una cerbatana —la olio por instinto, algo aquí no le cuadraba —Veneno.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Sai, ya sabía quien había atentado contra la vida de Sakura y el porqué; era simple, "celos" de una de las ex-amantes de Sasuke.

Por mucho que le pesara tendría que hablar con él al respecto. Porque si Sakura moría, su venganza seria en vano, además la chica no tenía la culpa de los celos asesinos de aquella mujer, por lo que sabía fue obligada a casarse con él.

Por lo tanto ni vela tenía en el entierro.

. . .

Sakura se sentía fatal apenas si podía respirar se ahogaba con sus propios fluidos, su garganta esta casi cerrada, sus extremidades le hormigueaban dolorosamente. Eran como miles de microscópicas agujas escociéndole la piel y su corazón le oprimía su pecho, cada latido era una agonía sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

El dolor en su pecho era tan intenso que no era consiente en los cuidados que Sasuke le prodigaba. Humedeciendo sus labios y masajeando su pecho con constancia.

Era lo único que podía hacer para aminorar el dolor de su esposa. Ya había mandando a Naruto a toda velocidad para traer a Chiyo.

—Ya viene, tranquila. Naruto es el jinete más veloz que ahí —le decía con ternura —e incluso es más veloz que yo. Pero no se lo digas nunca o se crecerá —bromeaba a media sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su cabello —Tienes que ponerte bien para que me grites y me reclames de por qué te traje aquí, a mi habitación. . .a nuestra habitación.

Beso su frente con ternura y la sintió fría, muy fría.

La desesperación lo embargo, no sabía qué hacer sentía que se iba. Era impotente, deseaba luchar con todo, pero como podría ganarle a un invasor invisible como ese maldito veneno que estaba matando lentamente a su mujer.

—Sakura, maldición no te rindas, eres fuerte, no te rindas.

Sasuke se levanto rápidamente y se comenzó a quitar su haori y se acostó junto a ella para darle su calor, se estaba enfriando mucho. La acuno entre sus brazos, envolviéndola con firmeza y a la vez con suavidad.

Esperaba que sirviera porque ya no sabia que mas hacer. No quería perderla, no sabía de dónde nacían estos sentimientos tan fuertes que tenia por ella, desde la primera vez que la vio, pero lo hacían. Nunca había sentido algo así por ninguna mujer y en definitiva no quería perderlo. El estar con ella, le hacía sentirse cálido y feliz.

Sakura se removía entre los brazos de Sasuke se sentía atrapada, él Sasori de sus pesadillas la había atrapado y las estaba torturando una vez más.

El dolor era demasiado.

Durante toda la noche Sakura lloro silenciosa atrapada en su propio cuerpo sin poder hacer nada, recordando al hombre de sus más oscuras pesadillas y nunca sabría que Sasuke la consoló por cada lágrima derramada con besos y calidad carisias.

Nunca sabría que Sasuke escucho atentamente y con mucho trabajo, lo que acongojaba su dolido corazón. Que ella había amado a un hombre que no la merecía y que Sasuke había deseado hacer sido él, el primer hombre en su corazón.

—Sasori —pronunció con desprecio el nombre del bastardo que había dañado su esposa.

Ya casi al alba, Sasuke le dio su broche, el cual había pedio en trabajosamente y se preguntaba qué significado especial tendría, aquel prendedor en forma de cerezo que pedía con desesperación aun cuando estaba muriendo.

. . .

El escándalo lo despertó de un sobresalto, no tenía ni idea de cuándo se había quedado dormido. Se inmediato vio a Sakura, estaba más azul que antes y estaba aun muy fría y su respiración era más débil que antes. Su mujer se moría entre sus brazos ¿Cómo es que aun no llega Naruto?

— ¡Déjame pasar! —la voz de Sai resonaba tan fuerte, que pasaba atreves de las paredes del palacio — ¡Yo puedo salvarla!

Sasuke se levando de inmediato, alguien podría salvar a su esposa. Tenía que saber quién era aquel, así que salí rápidamente de la habitación y recorrió el palacio hacia la salida a velocidad luz.

Le impacto de ver que era el estúpido herrero que tanto odia lo paró enseguida.

Sai lo vio al instante en que abrió la puerta y lo recibió con su enigmática sonrisa y como vio que el señor de estas tierras no hablaba decidio responder la pregunta silenciosa de este.

—Yo puedo curarla, es fugu ¿No?

Sasuke lo miro con sospecha, frunciendo su ceño

—No hay cura para el fugu —declaró con un nudo en el estomago. Esa declaración era como una patada en los testículos, pero tenía que decirlo.

— ¿Te arriesgaras a perderla? —pregunto con un tono entre curioso y divertido.

Los segundos pasaron como si fueran horas, un momento suspendido en el tiempo. Sasuke se mordida su labio interno de frustración, ira e impotencia.

—No te atrevas a tratar de engañarme con esto o te matare lenta y muy dolorosamente te lo aseguro —amenazo con una fría y total calma que en su voz, mas no en su mirar que para ese momento ya centellaba un sutil tono carmín en la pupila.

Sasuke de giro bruscamente dándoles la señal significativa a los guardias de que dejaran entrar al herrero y siguió su camino devuelta a Sakura, no podía estar más tiempo separada de ella. Ahora era como el oxigeno, ahora no podía estar lejos de ella ni un segundo más, era dependiente de su esposa y no podía imaginar siquiera una vida sin haberla conocido.

Pero no sabía a ciencia a ciencia él porque.

Sai lo seguía con dificultad al autómata que tenía enfrente, mientras admiraba aquel palacio, era como un laberinto por dentro. Soberbio, poderoso e imponente como su dueño Sasuke Uchiha, el cual aun le sorprendía con sus actitudes. Siempre había pensado que este hombre era un ser sin escrúpulos, un narcisista que solo pensaba en sí mismo y en su auto-satisfacción. Pero la preocupación que tenía para con su esposa era algo ciertamente muy inesperado y debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

En cuanto entró a la habitación lo primero que Sasuke hizo fue ir a su mujer y abrazarla. Tenía que sentirla nuevamente, asegurarse de que aun estaba ahí. Para sorprender aun más a un desconcertado Sai.

— ¿Por qué la tomas de esa manera? ¿Como si. . .la amaras?—le cuestiono muy seriamente. El verlos así le abría la herida de su lastimero corazón, recordándole la forma en cómo abrazaba a Ino, avivando la llama de la venganza en su ser.

Levanto la vista al intruso en su habitación con rabia —Está muriendo.

—Pero apenas la conoces —respondió con sosiego, más una afirmación que pregunta.

—No necesito ninguna razón. Me niego a perderla.

—Pero hay otras

—No hay otra

Sai miro con detenimiento el rostro de la mujer que yacía en agonía, mientras la mano de su rival la caricia con ¿Ternura?

—La curare pero. . .

Sasuke apretó sus puños con fiereza y no dejo que Sai terminara lo que iba a decir — ¿Cuál va a ser el precio de la cura?

La sonrisa enigmática salió a relucir nuevamente —Favor por favor.

Ladeo su rostro, apretándose los dientes contra con su labio sacándose sangre, ya sabía lo que aquel bastardo le iba a pedir pero aun así pregunto.

—Tú esposa —sentencio con muchísimo placer.

Otra patada directa a sus testículos, que aun que no era literal de dolía como si en verdad lo hubiera hecho. _— ¡Maldita sea donde está el imbécil de Naruto con la anciana Chiyo! —_clamaba en silencio, considerando las posibilidades.

Si esperaba más tiempo, Sakura podría morir en la espera de que llegara la anciana Chiyo y si resistía su esposa, puede que Chiyo no pudiera curarla. Ahora el maldito herrero decía poder curarla, aun que estaba muy seguro que no era ciertamente quien decía ser. _— ¡Maldito me tiene acorralado!_ —Ya no había salida, pero tenía que mantenerse con la expresión fría como siempre, no iba a permitirle al infeliz la satisfacción.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

—Una mujer no es moneda de cambio. Si ella decide estar contigo libremente, yo. . . la dejare —concluyo finalmente con todo su pesar. Si Sakura vivía aun tendría oportunidad de conquistarle, de pelear, pero si moría ya no habría ninguna. Pero aun así sabía que probablemente podría perderla por el maldito herrero.

—Hecho. Si ella me elije me la darás libremente. Recuerda tus palabras Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai se acerco a la cama y toco la mejilla de Sakura suavemente, examinándola meticulosamente.

—Necesito agua, compresas y que te vayas del cuarto.

Sasuke se para en seco. No pensaba dejar a su esposa en agonía a solas con ese sujeto _—¡Que me cree este, idiota o que!_ —No —contesto amenazante.

—Bueno entonces ella se muere —contesto indiferente, mientras se iba a la salida.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

Sai ya estaba por salir y ladeo levemente su cabeza y le pregunto — ¿Qué otra opción tienes Sasuke Uchiha?

— ¿Cómo se que tú no la envenenaste, para poder hacer este pacto en tú beneficio? —la cólera era cargada en su voz.

—Pues. . .no lo sabes —respondió despreocupadamente moviendo sus hombres hacia arriba y hacia abajo exhalando tranquilamente —Pero que opción tienes, acaso tú puedes salvarla a esta alturas. Simplemente se está muriendo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Se dice de ti muchas cosas Sasuke Uchiha, que tienes un gran sentido del honor, que eras guapo, rico, un buen guerrero, que eres el más fuerte e inteligente que ahí y muchas cosas más. De hecho son muchas cosas para mi gusto —Ahora se cruzaba de brazos molesto—Pero yo vine aquí para odiarte a ti, no a tú esposa.

La tención era fuerte y clamaba por un enfrentamiento abierto.

Sakura gimió levemente incomoda. Su rostro, esta mas pálido aun, necesitaba la cura ahora.

Sasuke con todo su pesar comenzó a abrirse paso hacia la puerta, sabía que él tenía razón. No tenía opciones.

—Curara, y ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de ella.

—Solo si ella lo quiere la tocare.

—Solo si ella te escoge.

—Claro, desde ahora comenzaré a cortéjala abiertamente y si ella quiere verme, tú no se lo impedirás.

Sasuke ya tenía muy claro lo que deseaba aquel hombre, no quería solo arrebatarle a su esposa, quiera que ella lo eligiera. Para herir su orgullo, para vengarse por completo de él. Sería una batalla sin tregua.

—Yo también la cortejo.

—No esperaba menos. Ahora vete y cierra la puerta al salir.

Sai se puso manos a la obra, para poder curarla. Afortunadamente tenía la cura a la mano o más bien dentro de su propio cuerpo, un secreto que pasaba de generación a generación en su familia, su padre Danzo se había asegurado de transmitírselo antes de morir.

Su propia sangre, era la grandiosa cura de tan terrible veneno. Ya que su clan era de asesinos y espías en la antigüedad, que experimentaban con venenos en sus propios cuerpos y con el paso del tiempo finalmente habían logrado la inmunidad al fugu, era un gran secreto que no podía permitir que nadie supiera.

Se pincho su pulgar y se dejo sangrar suficiente, tomo a Sakura delicadamente por su cuello y la levanto, abrió su boca para que tragara su sangre. Pero la chica estaba en un estado de parálisis muy avanzado ya.

No tuvo otra opción más que morderse el labio inferior y acercarse lentamente sus a labios y juntar sus bordes para ayudarle a tragar el elixir carmín que la curaría.

Finalmente ya estaba hecho, la cura comenzaría a hacer su efecto lentamente, tendría que esperar el resto de la noche para que su sangre combatiera el veneno.

—Lástima que nuestro primer beso haya tenido que ser así. Eres casi tan suave como Ino —exhalo trémulamente ese nombre que le causaba nostalgia. Pero algo llamo su atención.

Busco con la mirada aquel ligero resplandor entre las manos de Sakura, la curiosidad la embargo en ese momento.

Cualquier cosa para despejar sus memorias de la chica de sus penalidades.

Sus manos exploraron el refugio de dicho objeto, con un toque digno de la seda logro hacer que se desprendiera del dicho objeto.

Un prendedor de cerezo.

La sorpresa lo embargo.

—Eres una chica llena de sorpresas Tayuya del sonido o debería decir Sakura Haruno —se llevo su mano a la boca, meditando su nuevo descubrimiento.

Recordaba perfectamente bien el día que la conoció, era un niño de unos 8 años cuando la descubrió a las afueras del orfanato y se la llevo directamente a Tsunade-sama, era una bebé.

Él también había asido un huérfano, su hermano mayor había muerto protegiéndolo en la guerra y con eso se había quedado completamente solo, ya que no tenía padres, ni a nadie. Solo eran su hermano y él. Llego al orfanato de Tsunade casi moribundo, pero con los cuidados de la princesa de las hierbas medicinales logro recuperarse un poco físicamente, porque mentalmente seguía destrozado.

Fue por aquella época en la que escucho el llamado de algo o más bien de alguien. Salió movido como por hilos invisibles a gatas por que llevaba semanas sin moverse de su cama y por lo tanto su piernas estaba algo atrofiabas por la falta de movimiento, no quería nada, ni saber de nada o nadie.

Ese llamado fue muy fuerte, lo impulsaba, así que salió a campo abierto, atravesando por entre las flores perfumadas y de colores se arrastraba, finalmente la encontró acunada entre las raíces del árbol a una bebe abaldonada, sola sin nadie como él.

Se posiciono sobre la criatura, la miro fijamente, tal vez de unos 3 o 4 meses. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y de un verde muy extraño, eran como el turquesa tal vez, no, era de otro color eran más ven como el jade. Si eran como el jade, concluyo. Y esa bebe le sonreía feliz sin preocupaciones, sin saber que había sido abandonada.

No podía dejarla ahí tenía que llevarla con Tsunade, tenía que cuidarla, como su hermano mayor lo había cuidado a él. La tomo entre sus brazos y con unas fuerzas desconocidas que no sabía que tenía pues aun estaba algo débil por su falta de interés en la vida; mas ahora ya tenía algo por lo que quería vivir.

Quería vivir para poner a esa bebé a salvo y lo haría.

No supo cuanto tiempo le llevo o cómo fue que le entrego a la bebé a Tsunade pero lo hizo.

Desde entonces estaba al pendiente de Sakura todo el tiempo, ella era muy lista en unos cuantos meses ya estaba comenzado a balbucear su nombre, se había encariñado mutuamente muchísimo, y al año de convivencia ya podía decir su nombre con facilidad.

Su primera palabra.

Pero el destino les tenía preparada la separación, ya que el tío de Sai un hombre llamado Danzo, al cual Sai llegaría a querer como su propio padre llevaba buscándolo desde que estallo la guerra, y finalmente dio con él.

El encuentro fue tan abrupto y rápido, como la despedida de Sai en el orfanato. No quería dejar a Sakura, pero Danzo se negó, alegando que no era parte del clan. Al principio Sai se resintió mucho por alejarla de ella, pero después de crecer y madurar vio que Danzo tenía razón.

El clan era muy cruel y duro para que una criatura como ella estuviera bien y feliz, la discriminación era muy latente aun en el clan de la raíz como al que pertenecía.

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue darle ese prendedor en forma de cerezo para que lo recordara de alguna manera, ya que conforme uno va creciendo la memoria se va empañando poco a poco.

Se escucho un ligero toque en la puerta, que despertó a Sai de sus memorias.

Fue a atenderla con rapidez.

Un Sasuke muy preocupado estaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperando impaciente con las cosas que había pedido el maldito bastardo que tanto odiaba.

La puesta se abrió con velozmente.

Sai solo le arrebato las cosas sin ninguna sutiliza y le cerró la puerta en la cara, sin darle oportunidad de nada al Uchiha, que estaba contando hasta que los números perdieran sentido en su cabeza, para no partir la puerta por la mitad y matar a ese hombre.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta Sai estaba más que feliz de poder cerrarle en la cara la puerta al señor del palacio.

Ese era un exquisito placer que no tenía precio.

¡Oh! Como adoraba hacerle la vida imposible a Sasuke Uchiha, era un placer mórbido, que nunca abandonaría.

Pero dejando de lado eso, ahora tenía que concentrarse en Sakura.

Se sentó a su lado y con la compresa comenzó a limpiarle la cara, reviso su pulso y su respiración.

Todo estaba en orden, y se recuperaría.

—Eres muy bella, Sakura, has crecido sin defecto alguno.

Entonces Sai se pregunto si esto era una especie de extraña señal, para continuar su camino y olvidarse de Ino.

Es decir que posibilidades había de que, Sakura fuera la que terminaría suplantando a Tayuya del Sonido, eran casi nulas.

¿Qué como lo sabía?

Simple, la profesión de espía que tenía no le serviría de nada sin estar bien informado de los hechos. Aun que como veía la situación ahora nunca se termina de estar bien informado.

La vida te dan tan grandes sorpresas, no cabe duda que el mundo es pequeño.

Si, ya decía que la chica se le hacía muy familiar de alguna manera.

. . .

Sakura poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, los sentían pesados, su garganta estaba muy seca y su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Sentía a alguien en su habitación, pero aun veía borroso.

— ¿Sasuke?—Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Sai frunció el ceño con disgusto. Como odiaba ese nombre y aun mas que lo confundieran con ese.

—Vete de mi cuarto, me siento fatal y no estoy de humor para tus idioteces —dijo arrastrando las palabras con torpeza. Su cuerpo aun no le respondía.

— _¿Por qué me siento así? —_Se cuestionaba silenciosa — _Que me paso, no recuerdo nada_

—_Yo creo que tenemos síntomas de algo—_respondió inner

—_Sí pero de que—_ respondía mientras trataba de poner un poco en orden sus recuerdos

Y como si fuera un enorme flash de cámara llego la respuesta _— ¡Veneno!—_gritaron ambas voces.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato extendido de ensaladera.

Sai veía divertido la discusión interna de la chica —Tranquila, solo me aseguraba de tener tu frente bien fresca —le susurro con galantería al oído.

Sakura lo aparto de un empujón muy torpe de su codo, que Sai evadió hábilmente.

— ¡No me interesa para que estas aquí! ¡Solo vete! —gritó con menos potencia de la usual.

—Estabas muriendo, y yo salve tú vida —explico Sai.

—Bien gracias, por eso. Ahora vete —dijo con más firmeza de la que sentía, tenía que pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Ya eran dos intentos de asesinato en su contra con este.

Sai pestañeo, poniendo su sonrisa falsa para situaciones en las que no sabía qué hacer. Como. . . ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Un simple gracias y ahora vete —Lo decía con una especia de tic en el ojo.

—Claro que sí, no soy tan tonta como para no haberme dado cuenta que te tocabas mis senos, estaba paralizada y agonizante y quizá hasta algo delirante pero consiente sabes, se la diferencia entre un masaje cardiovascular y un agarrón de senos—aclaró Sakura al ver la cara interrogante de Sai.

—Así que un gracias y vete es todo lo que te daré — dijo ya con más fuerza en su ser.

Sai iba a añadir algo pero Sakura lo paro con un muy potente — ¡VETE!—que no admitía replica alguna.

Sai suspiro y se rindió, además estaba cansado por pasar la noche en vela.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud para encontrarse a un Sasuke a punto de abrir.

Se miraron mutuamente con seriedad.

—Como puedes escuchar, ya está curada. Solo necesita descansar —dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo en camino —Solo no olvides nuestro trato —concluyo de espaldas a su rival.

—Nunca, sin trampas, sin engaños, ni trucos. Recuerda que ella tiene la última palabra, ella elige.

Sai asistió de espaldas y siguió su camino entre los pasillos.

—Bien ahora sal de mi palacio —le exigió el Uchiha aun estaba muy molesto por lo sucedido.

—Deberías agradecer, por mi aun está viva —respondió parándose en seco.

—Si claro, cuando aun no estoy seguro de que tú no fuiste el causante de esto —sarcásticamente le reclamó.

Sai frunció su seño pensativo.

—Eso me recuerda que tengo asuntos que atender. Y para que te lo sepas conmigo es muerte rápida o nada — y se termino de perderse entre los pasillos finalmente.

Sasuke por su lado, aun no estaba seguro de nada con ese tal Sai, tendría que investígalo a fondo ya podría a alguien en ello. Pero ahora lo más importante era ver a Sakura.

. . .

Sakura aun estaba algo alteraba por lo del veneno, pero ya se sentía mejor y extrañamente a salvo bajo la mirara atenta y protectora de su marido, y eso hacia aflorar sus nervios.

—Pensé que te perdía —decía un Sasuke con un rostro severo. Pero insólitamente sus ojos reflejaban calidez.

A Sakura le tomo varios momentos controlar su corazón que iba a mil por hora ante la declaración. Y al verlo de frente así tan de golpe, sus escudos salieron a relucir nuevamente.

—No puedes perder, algo que nunca ha sido tuyo.

—Todavía —deslizo suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pómulo —Todavía —volvió a reafirmar esa palabras mientras sonreía.

—Nunca—dijo mientras sentía la boca de su estomago el recorrido de ciertas mariposas revoloteando histéricamente, de un lado a otro.

. . .

Continuara. . .

. . .

Hora de la sección de datos inútiles y no tantos n,n

Bueno en este capítulo hable sobre un veneno el misterioso y horrible fugu y les quiero aclarar que es un veneno que si existe y aquí va:

**Fugu: **Esta neurotoxina proviene de las glándulas del pez globo y una dosis de tan sólo 1-2 miligramos de toxina purificada puede ser letal. La toxina es estable al calor y soluble en agua, haciendo que sea un veneno ideal para la ingestión porque puede ser servido en comida caliente o disuelto en bebidas. La llegada de los primeros síntomas ocurre unas horas después de haber comido el veneno. Los labios y la lengua se notan como anestesiados, luego se aturden la cara y las manos. Dificulta el habla del envenenado y lo debilita. Poco a poco la piel se tiñe ligeramente de color azulado, ralentiza la respiración y el habla. Una parálisis de las extremidades precede a parálisis del cerebro, corazón y pulmones.

_Síntomas iniciales (herida): 30 minutos_

_Síntomas iniciales (ingestión): 2 horas_

_Efecto secundario: 24 horas_

_Artesanía (Venenos): CD 22 (ingestión), 21 (herida)_

Ahora cabe aclara que yo puse y describí los síntomas a mi antojo, para poder continuar la historia, y si es completamente cierto que este veneno no tiene cura, si llegaras a ingerir una dosis letal morirías y no hay nada que hacer. Este veneno proviene el pez globo con el que se hace la famoso sushi y algunos otros platillos tradicionales del Japón.

Aquí pueden encontrar más venenos muy interesantes, si a alguien le interesa ok: http: / www. akenar. Com / Akenar / Cuadernos / venenos . htm Ahora solo recuerden juntar los espacios. n,n

. . .

También me saque un antídoto de la sangre de Sai, y tiene un por que, ahora les explico:

En el antiguo Japón existían personas que se la dedicaban a experimentar con venenos y la medicina y se la dedicaban en su mayor parte a asesinar con sus conocimientos y de ahí me inspire para hacer esto. Pero por desgracia el papel donde me apunte estos datos tan interesante se me traspapelo y no recuerdo como se llamaban este tipo de personas. Pero en cuanto encuentre mi papelito les doy los datos completos XD.

. . .

¿Bueno que les pareció?

Todas sus opiniones, sugerencias y/o críticas son completamente bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

.

.

.

Naruto llegó corriendo con el caballo casi muerto por el esfuerzo que hizo. Estaba furioso y a la vez triste, la anciana Chiyo no podía curarla y había tenido que regresar con las manos vacías. Le había fallado a su mejor amigo casi hermano. A su única familia.

Golpeó el piso con impotencia logrando que su puño sangrara.

—Naruto

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y miró al jardinero frente a él.

—Naruto, tranquilízate Tayuya está bien. La han curado.

Abrió sus ojos azules tan grandes como un búho y boqueó como pez fuera del agua al escuchar la noticia.

— Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? —interrogó de forma tan rápida que apenas sí se entendió. Las lágrimas contenidas se comenzaban asomar por sus orbes y sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

—Sai —le respondió el hombre con su típica voz despreocupada.

De pronto y sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto se levanto de un salto con las fuerzas renovadas. Tenía que verlo cuanto antes con sus propios ojos, pero algo lo detuvo, o más bien alguien.

— ¡Kakashi suéltame déjame ir!—reclamó como un niño pequeño al que se le negaba un dulce.

Sus pucheros de niño malcriado le dieron mucha gracia al hombre.

—Sasuke está con ella y no creo que le guste que lo interrumpas. Te lanzaría al fuego si lo haces, te salvo la vida — dijo en tono paciente mientras se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tantas energías para seguir.

Naruto lo miró receloso y con el ceño fruncido cruzándose los brazos en señal de claro disgusto. Sabía que tenía razón muy a su pesar, pero quería ir a ver de todas formas.

Ambos hombres me miraron midiéndose. Era un reto silencioso que ninguno quería perder; vivacidad y juventud contra pericia y madures.

Kakashi suspiró cansado y dio su brazo a torcer. Se vengaría después.

—Vamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku —le dijo se forma astuta pensando en que haría que el rubio pagara la cuenta.

A Naruto por otro lado se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la oferta. Porque ahora que se lo pensaba ya te gruñía bastante la tripa.

"_Es tan fácil de manipular_" pensaba Kakashi mientras se ponían en camino al local favorito del rubio.

. . .

—Nunca —repitió Sakura enojada. Quería a ese hombre fuera.

—Nunca digas nunca por que luego te vas a sentir tonta por haberlo dicho y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras —. Le respondió modulando su tono para hacer que sonara suave y rozara con su aliento el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sakura sintió que su piel se le ponía chinita y subía un par de tonos al sentir su aliento sobre ella.

—_Páralo ya Sakura, páralo ya. ¡Ahora!—_gritaba su inner con desesperación golpeándose la frente repetidas veces sobre el piso imaginario de su mente.

Sakura tragó grueso tratado de controlarse.

—Nunca —dijo con más firmeza de la que sentía cruzándose de brazos para evitar que temblaran —.Y cuando digo nunca es nunca, ¡comprendes o no te cabe en la cabeza!

—Eres una chica muy molesta y testaruda.

—Si soy tan molesta y testaruda para ti, ¡porque no me dejas en paz!—exclamó agitando los brazos al cielo.

Sasuke sonrío arrogante.

—Porque así será más interesante domarte

Ok, no se esperaba esa respuesta tan…tan…vulgar y denigrante. Ahora si estaba furiosa.

— _¡Estúpido! Si será idiota_ —reclamaba con ira su inner.

— ¡No soy un maldito caballo!—clamó con una vena palpitando sobre su amplia frente y le lanzó el jarrón que tenía en el buró.

Sasuke logró esquivar el jarrón por los pelos de una rana calva. Se alegraba comprobar de primera mano que su esposa es encontraba mejor. No obstante lo que dijo de domarla lo decía muy, pero muy enserio. Lo haría por como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Así que solo para divertirse un poco más o mejor dicho "comprobar" que su mujer estaba del todo curada decidió explicarle las similitudes entre una conquista y el domar a un animal.

—Se parece, ¿sabes? Se necesita una mano fuerte, tú la necesitas Sakura. Necesitas a un hombre que pueda con tú carácter fuerte y no se intimide ante tú belleza, ingenio e inteligencia. Una yegua salvaje solo se deja domar por una mano y no deja que otras la monten jamás. —dijo esto último en un tono surgente, a la vez dejando muy en claro sus intenciones.

—Nadie, me escuchas nadie —respondió recalcando sus palabras entre dientes —es ni era mi amo nunca. Mucho menos un arrogante, macho engreído como tú. Así que métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez.

Ahora que la energía que su enojo se le había ido, su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle y se sumió de nuevo en la cama para descansar. Estaba exhausta y solo quería dormir sin saber que su subconsciente la traicionaría y soñaría con su esposo en situaciones por completo comprometedoras.

"_Nunca_"

. . .

Salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado para no perturbar el sueño de su esposa, después de hacer recogido los restos del jarrón. Iba por comida para cuando Sakura se despertara y de camino se encontró a Naruto despotricando a diestra y a siniestra improperios. Estaba seguro que le había visto la cara una vez más.

—Naruto —llamó para atraer la atención de rubio que estaba muy ocupado planeando su contra-ataque.

—Ya verá ese ¡Le hare la técnica de los mil años de dolor!—repuso molesto calculando su venganza hasta que escuchó a Sasuke llamarlo.

—Déjame adivinar, Kakashi te embauco de nuevo —concluyó al ver a su blondo amigo con su bolso de ranita flaquito.

Naruto afirmó silenciosamente avergonzado y guardó su lindo monedero del cual, Sasuke siempre se burlaba.

—Tonto cuando vas a aprender—se mofó.

Naruto lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente a otra cosa más importante.

— ¿Y cómo esta?

Sasuke suspiro cansado.

—Ya está bien, solo necesita descansar.

—Así que es cierto, Sai la curó —afirmó con sorpresa con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sasuke pensó un momento.

—Hay algo muy extraño con ese sujeto. Tenemos que averiguar quién es en realidad.

— ¿Sospechas de él?—preguntó en tono confidencial. Sai le parecía un tipo algo raro, sin embargo no le traía mala espina.

—No sé qué pensar. Aparece de la nada, nadie sabe quién es o de donde viene. Quiero que averigües todo lo que pues de él Naruto, habla con todos en el reino si es necesario, quiero respuestas. Quiero saber todo de lo que hace, desde donde respira hasta donde caga.

—Dalo por hecho.

Sasuke estaba francamente desesperado. No sabía nada de su enemigo y él en cambio parecía saber todo sobre su persona. No podía permitir que las cosas se le salieran de control, no podía permitirse perder a su esposa.

— ¿Quién trataría de matar a Sakura?—se preguntó Naruto frotándose la barbilla —Tayuya la loca estaba recluida. Por lo que sé Orochimaru no la dejaba salir y como mucho unas seis personas la conocían en vivo y directo. ¿Cómo es que alguien así pudo ofender tanto a alguien, tanto como para matarla?

—No lo sé, en estos momentos no puedo pensar con claridad. En lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en matar a ese Sai —estaba furioso por el trato que se vio obligado a aceptar.

—Pues hazlo —respondió con simpleza Naruto.

— ¡No puedo! —contesto con molesto. Se sentía tan humillado, tenía que desahogarse con alguien y le contó a su amigo el trato que hacia hecho con Sai para salvar a su esposa de las garras de la muerte.

Naruto escuchó atento a Sasuke sin interrumpirlo. Estaba anonadado y por primera vez sin habla.

— ¡Ese bastardo! Un trato es un trato y no se rompe. El honor está en juego.

Su amigo lo comprendía a la perfección no necesitaba decir más. Había hecho ese trato para salvar la vida de su esposa y no se arrepentía. Su palabra era algo de los cual se enorgullecía enormemente y no se iba a echar para atrás.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró a Sasuke con detenimiento y le pregunto muy serio:

— ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a gustarte de verdad?

No iba a responder a eso. Se volteo dignamente con el ceño fruncido.

Soltó una enorme carcajada, no necesitaba que le respondiera. Ya sabía que no lo haría pero el verlo de ese modo tan defensivo le confirmaba sus sospechas. A su amigo le gustaba en serio lo chica.

Sasuke lo miró con enfado y le dijo, no le exigió que buscara quien era ese Sai y no que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo.

. . .

Sakura despertó de su letargo con pereza. Alzando los brazos para estirarse a gusto hasta que se topo con algo en el camino. Todavía no abría lo ojos, le pesaban, su mano curiosa comenzó a trazar algo parecido a una…nariz al parecer.

Sospechaba quien era, mas no quería mirar. Tenía miedo de mirarlo a la cara después de esos sueños que tuvo.

Sasuke se dejó hacer, le gustaba su roce y su suave aroma. No quería que se acabara el contacto, así que cuando ella iba a retirar su mano él tomó con suavidad su mano deslizándola sobre su pecho. Quería que sintiera su corazón.

"_¡Ay Dios!"_ pensó alterada abriendo los ojos al sentir su pecho tan fuerte, tan duro, tan deseable y alejó su mano del aquel peligroso y muy sensual lugar de tentación.

"_Se fuerte Sakura no te rindas"_ se animó.

Ahora quería levantarse ya estaba cansada de estar acostada. Quien sabe cuando tiempo llevaba en cama.

Al ver sus intenciones de levantarse la asió por los hombros y le obligó a recortarse nuevamente en la mullida cama y la envolvió como un capullo entre las cobijas aprisionándola.

Sakura lo miró desafiante comenzando a tratar, y digo tratar por qué no logro quitarse su envoltorio. En breve se convirtió en una batalla por poner y quitar que ninguno de los dos pensaba perder. Ya estaba harta así que hizo lo primero que se lo vino a la mente, y bueno lo mordió.

Quitó su mano de inmediato y por fin pudo salir de su ovillo. Esta feliz ahora.

— ¡Me mordiste!—reclamó sobándose.

—Quiero levantarme. Uchiha. Ahora —estaba con unas ganas enormes de ir al baño, su vejiga reclamaba ser atendida o en cualquier momento iba a ocurrir una desgracia.

—No lo harás —dijo serio en tono que un admitía discusión alguna—. Además alguien afuera trata de matarte —concluyo señalado por la ventana para darle más énfasis al asunto.

Infló los cachetes, indignada por la pulla.

—Ya te dije que a mí nadie trata de matarme —ladeo su cara evitando mirar a su marido. Por si las dudas pensó.

Sonrío de lado al verla actuar como una cría.

—Y yo ya te dije que alguien trata de matarte ¿Cuándo vas a enfrentar los hechos? Trata de no ser una molestia por una vez en tú vida y hazme caso —suspiro cansado—. Deja que te proteja, con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

No comprendía a que quería llegar con su discurso.

"_Algo raro de trae entre manos_ "dedujo en silencio mientras su inner le apoyaba dándole toda la razón.

Cuando menos supo una docena de guardias habían entrado a la habitación para presentarse ante su señora. Actuó en automático aun no le cabía en la cabeza que pasaba.

— ¿A caso esto es algo así como mí guardia personal? —preguntó trémula.

—_No cariño, no es a caso. Es nuestra guardia personal_—contesto su inner por Sasuke ya que este, estaba ocupado dándole ordenes a su guardia personal de doce hombres armados hasta los dientes.

Una vez que los guardias se habían aparcado a las afueras de su habitación, Sakura pudo reaccionar acorde.

—No necesito una guardia personal de una docena de tipos. ¡A mí nadie quiere matarme!—dijo alterada. Se negaba a tener a unos tíos que ni conocía tras ella todo el maldito día.

—Claro que los necesitas. No voy a correr ningún riesgo—su tono era tan firme como el acero—. La realidad es que alguien trata de matarte y yo soy tú esposo, te mantendré sana y a salvo quieras o no.

Se apoyo en la cama y la señalaba con el dedo índice para dar mayor énfasis a su discurso. Sakura de encogió ente su tono serio y su dedo acusador.

—Es mi deber, honor y placer hacerlo. Así que deja de ser una molestia —continuo al tiempo en que la recorría con la mirada haciendo que la deseara más y más.

Lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, tratado de esconderse entre las cobijas. Las ganas de ir al baño se le habían ido. De repente no salir nunca de la cama no le pareció mala idea, hasta que lo vio tan de cerca que podía sentir su aliento caído sobre su piel.

¡Iba a besarla!

Tenía que impedirlo.

— ¡Yo no soy la loca Tayuya del sonido!—soltó de repente evitando que se acercara más.

—_Por los pelos, nos salvamos_ —susurro inner aliviada.

—Claro, que no. Nunca he pensado que estuvieras loca. Quizá algo bipolar pero no es para tanto —dijo encogiéndose los hombros —es parte de tú encanto. Las únicas cosas en las que eres irracional son sobre tú seguridad y sobre tú deseo por mí.

—Eres un egocéntrico. El único peligro que encuentro en este lugar eres tú y sobre "mi deseo por ti" —bufó con sarcasmo —por favor no te creas tanto—concluyo cerrando los ojos tratado de restarle importancia al asunto. No quería verlo aun estaba muy cerca y no quería caer en la tentación. Se estaba tomando muchas molestias por ella y eso le había llegado.

No cedía ni un milímetro en su asedio. Aun estaba sobre ella impidiendo que se levantara, estaba tanteando el terreno. No quería otro jarrón en su camino, por suerte ya no había. Se acerco un poco más. Lento, muy lento.

—Tienes razón te deseo.

— ¿En serio? —interrogó esperanzado.

Sakura sonrió con malicia.

—Sí, fuera de mi cuarto. De mi vista y de mi vida. Aléjate de mí, me asfixias, ¿conoces algo llamado espacio personal? Estas invadiendo le mío. Déjame— ahora golpeaba su pecho tratando de alejarlo.

Sus golpes sí que le dolían. Su consorte era de mano pesada, aun que no lo suficiente para alegarse.

—Yo no invado tú espacio. Todo lo que vez en estas tierras me pertenece, yo soy tú señor y tú eres mi esposa. Tienes suerte de que decida compartir contigo mi espacio.

"_Se está burlando de mi otra vez. El muy bastardo"_ pensaba agobiada al sentirlo tan cerca. ¿Porqué su esposo tenía que ser tan guapo y protector?

—_No es justo_—su inner comenzaba a querer ceder. Pero tenía que centrarse, sus hormonas no podían ganar la partida.

"_Su maldito aroma es tan embriagante_" olía a hombre sensual con promesas de placeres innombrables.

—_Concéntrate _— inner la había hecho pisar piso una vez más.

— ¡Yo no soy tú esposa! O por lo menos no la que debía ser. Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo una casa en Suna, soy originaria del país del Rayo y el que me hayan casado contigo fue un grave error, algo que no debía pasar. Orochimaru mató a su hija la verdadera Tayuya o por lo menos eso es lo que sospecho y me puso a mí en su lugar. Tenía que casar a alguien y yo era de lo único que disponían así que me amenazaron; era casarme o morir. No tuve otra opción.

La verdad por fin había salido a la luz. Ya no podía seguir con esta gran mentira. Un peso menos se le había quitado. Sabía que si el señor del fuego se enteraba de esto, todos los involucrados estarían condenados a muerte, pero confiaba en que nadie diría nada. Y de paso cualquier plan de seducción por parte de Sasuke quedaría en el olvido o esa era su esperanza.

La miro detenidamente evaluando la historia.

—Hmp, Naruto me dijo que tú padre le había dicho que tenías una gran imaginación —dijo incrédulo sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¡Pero yo no la hija de Orochimaru!—estaba desesperada por que le creyese. No iba a resistir mucho con este hombre, y aun que no quisiera admitirlo muy en el fondo de su ser comenzaba a gustarle un poco. Ok de acuerdo mucho, mucho. Pero ese no era el punto ahora.

—Eso no importa ahora eres mi esposa.

Quería llorar, gritar lo que sea. Esta atrapada, tendría que encontrar la forma de escapar de este lugar pero la pregunta de millón era: ¿Cómo burlar a una docena de guardias de elite, armados hasta los dientes? Sin contar con la constante custodia de su esposo.

De pronto logro calmarse cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre las suyas. No se había dado cuanta cuando la había tomado, pero le agradaba el contacto se sentía segura y protegida. Lo interesante de esto es que no lo aparto.

—Ok protégeme—. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se resigno. Sabía que si no lo hacía esto sería el cuento de nunca acabar, alguien tenía que ceder — Ahora puedo salir de la cama.

—No. Cuando yo diga.

Gruño molesta por su respuesta sus ganas de ir al baño ya habían vuelto.

—Bien entonces me hare del baño aquí —dijo de mala manera. Enserio ya no aguantaba.

Sasuke calló de repente y se puso serio.

—De acuerdo puedes levantarte—dijo en su tono aristocrático lleno de superioridad que molesto a Sakura que a regañadientes de levanto. Solo porque deseaba ir al baño, no porque él le diera permiso y además no quería pasar más vergüenzas.

. . .

Sasuke estaba con Naruto esperando para que le dijera sus avances sobre Sai. No le iba a perder la pista a ese tipo sin importar que.

— ¿Qué tienes?

Naruto se sentó a su lado con cara de malas noticias por delante.

—Nada aun. Estoy en ello, me puse en contacto con Jiraya. Nadie pasa por la hoja sin que él se entere, su red de espías se extiende por todo el país. Es un viejo pervertido y borracho pero es el mejor en lo que hace.

Sabía que tenía razón, las habilidades del viejo sannin eran muy bien conocidas. Siempre se había preguntado de donde lo conocía Naruto, el viejo era muy escurridizo y no le daba audiencia a nadie que lo buscara. Era del tipo de yo te busco a ti y no al revés. Pero ese era solo uno de los misterios que rondaban a su amigo.

Sasuke respondió con su típico monosílabo. Estaba algo tenso por la penosa situación en la que se encontraba. El pacto que hizo con Sai lo tenía mal.

—Estás seguro de todo esto ¿Estás seguro que no la deseas solo porque otro la quiere y no te desea a ti? —preguntó Naruto serio.

¡Que si estaba seguro! Que pregunta, claro que lo estaba. No lo iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos como un idiota pero estaba muy claro para él.

—Con ella puedo ser yo.

Esa respuesta decía todo, no necesitaba más explicaciones. Sasuke era el tipo de hombre que siempre se mantenía a la expectativa de los demás y hacia lo que era de esperarse de él. Nunca lo que él quería hacer en realidad. Su vida era por y para su clan cumpliendo con su trabajo, con su deber.

Se sentía libre de ser con Sakura sin mascaras, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que sentía. Era algo fuerte y no quería perderlo.

. . .

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y su mejoría fue lenta pero notable. Se pasaba los día platicando con Konan o Sasuke muy a su pesar por qué no se le permitía salir de la habitación hasta que estuviera por completo recuperada, y encontraran al culpable de los supuestos atentados contra su vida.

Había ratos en los que se aburría como una ostra y no encontraba nada que hacer. Momentos como este, le hacían valorar mucho las visitas de Konan y aun más las de Sasuke porque siempre le traía algo con que distraerse en especial libros.

Se sentía segura y protegida tal como se lo había prometido. Bueno de alguna forma comenzaba a apreciar aun que sea un poco su vida en este lugar. Cuando pensaba en lo bien que se sentía en la tierra de la hoja se desconcertaba. Su corazón y su cabeza peleaban una guerra campal sobre lo que debía hacer como: huir y recuperar su vida anterior o quedarse y aceptar su nueva vida.

Cuando finalmente convenció a Sasuke que la dejara salir de la habitación dio saltos de alegría y comenzó a curiosear por el palacio con una docena de guardias de elite a sus espaldas. Al principio había sido algo incomodo pero pronto se acostumbro a ellos, siempre mantenían un distancia prudente. Eran como una sombra, sabes que está ahí pero no te molesta.

Pero sin que Sakura se enterara Sasuke había mandado a Naruto a investigar al sonido un poco más de su esposa, quería conocer su vida antes de él y saber que le gustaba y lo que no. Algo que le fuera útil para poder conquistarla e impedir que Sai la alejara de su lado.

Grandes sorpresas se llevaría en el camino con la valiosa información que Naruto le traería.

. . .

N/A:

Hola público, perdonen que me haya retrasado tanto en actualizar este fic, pero tuve muchos problemas en mi vida que no vale la pena contar. Me puse de un humor muy negro y deprimente, que no me permitía escribir algo para este fic que necesita alegría y mi muy particular sentido del humor. Ya que en este lugar no queremos a un Sasuke emo que se corte las venas ¿verdad? Aquí se quiere a un Sasuke arrogante y sexy que no esté chiflado XD

En fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo en el que hay un pequeño pero significante avance en su relación.

. . .

Ahora es momento de los rr que no están registrados en la página y lo que si ya les respondí XD

Sandra: Hola gracias por tú apoyo bueno aquí está la continuación espero que te guste.

Angely: Gracias *O* vaya un fan me alagas n,n espero que en este capítulo también te guste Sasuke.

Kathy Shiki Kuran: Hola bueno gracias que bueno que te guste la idea pero recuerda que esta es una adaptación de Karen Marie Morning de Más alla de la niebla highlands te la recomiendo mucho, es mil veces mejor n,n. Esta versión tiene sus diferencias créeme:3

Aidil: Hola linda bueno Sai e Ino si estaban juntos. Pero Ino no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y bueno una relación así no lleva a ningún lado. Espero poder explicarme en el futuro mejor sobre este pequeño triangulo amoroso o lo que sea que esa. Y con respecto a Sai y Sakura bueno tendrás que esperar XD siii soy mala pero no te puedo dar adelantos o la historia se arruina. Pero puedes darme tus teorías me gusta leerlas n,n.

Johana y jooha: Ya está la siguiente parte espero que les guste. Perdonen el retraso.

Tsbaki no Hana Kathy-chan: Gracias por tú apoyo, me alegra que te guste la historia y con respecto a Sasuke bueno si no hay drama no se vende :d pero ya tendrá su merecida recompensa me asegurare de ello :3

LEGNA: Bueno gracias por leer y ya pronto se enterara quien trato de matar a Sakura n,n

Alissea: Hola gracias por comentar bueno alguien tenía que meterse en el camino y la elegida fue Karin pero ella no me caí mal en lo absoluto XD

DiosaLuna: Hola gracias por leer y me alegra mucho que te guste esta adaptación de la novela original valoro mucho tú opinión, deberás.

. . .

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Y sobre todo gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

.

.

.

Había estado seguidola desde hace un largo rato. Silencioso, paso a paso con la ligereza de un felino al asecho de su presa, estudiándola con detenimiento. Esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

La estaba poniendo nerviosa. Era muy receptiva y tenía que tener cuidado, pues un movimiento en falso y estaba seguro de que escaparía en el preciso momento en que sintiera el peligro cerca y no se detendría a mirar de que huía. Tendría que mantener una distancia prudente, ni demasiado cerca, ni demasiado lejos.

Estaba algo nerviosa y asustada. Sentía que todo el mundo tenía los ojos puestos en ella y que sabían lo que había hecho. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Se sentía ansiosa, perseguida y observada. Miraba sobre sus hombros con insistencia buscando algo sospechoso, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

"_Calma nadie sabe que fuiste tú. Actúa con normalidad _"pensaba angustiada. Sus entrañas se retorcían dolorosamente por los nervios. No podía cerrar los ojos sin ver la cara de esa chica acusándola por su muerte. La culpa la estaba consumiendo con lentitud, más no podía permitiese sentir culpa y trataba de justificar una y otra vez.

"_Ella se lo busco por casarse con él. Por estar con él, por quitarme mi futuro._"Esas palabras se las repetía una y otra vez con mayor insistencia a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

"_La culpa es de ella por quitármelo, es de ella no mía. Ella fue la causante de su muerte ¡Yo no!" _exclamó.

"_¡Es de ella no mía!_" se justificaba.

Trataba de auto-convencerse de que no era culpa suya la muerte de una persona, si no de ella por obligarla a hacer lo que hizo. No suya, no había hecho nada malo. Una vez que ella ya no estuviera Sasuke regresaría a ella como siempre. Todo sería como antes de ella. Todo iba a estar bien, bien, bien, bien…

Una vez que llegó a su casa se encerró por completo y se fue al baño. Quería tomar una ducha, deseaba que le agua se llevara sus pecados. El agua quitaría todo lo sucio que había en ella como siempre había hecho siempre.

Se llevaría su inmundicia, su dolor, su tristeza, se llevaría todo lo malo que había en ella.

La esencia de aquellos que la había tocado y utilizado siempre sin su permiso. Porque nadie la había querido nunca, ni tratado bien, solo la usaban y la dejaban tirada en un rincón como basura a la que hay que desechar cuando ya no les sirve.

Se restregaba con fuerza cada parte de su cuerpo hasta dejarla su piel roja y adolorida por la precisión que iba recorriendo cada partícula de su ser.

El único que siempre la había tratado bien era él, que nunca le golpeo, insulto o menosprecio por lo que era. No, él reconocía su habilidad, su inteligencia y astucia para sobrevivir. Jamás la juzgo por su pasado. Por eso lo amaba y no podía dejarlo. Sin él, ya no le quedaba nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de pronto confundiéndose con sus orbes haciendo resaltar el color carmín de sus ojos y perdiéndose con el agua que corría sobre su rostro.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio.

No había comido nada en días y vio ese pan expuesto frente a ella, tentándola con su dulce aroma. Se le hacía agua la boca y su estomago se retorcía por probar un poco de aquel pan. Sin pensarlo mucho extendió su mano para tomar un poco.

El impacto en su rostro fue instantáneo, su boca se lleno con el sabor de su sangre. Miró con odio al hombre que la había golpeado por tratar de tomar un poco de su pan y cerró los ojos cuando se disponía a golpearla de nuevo.

El segundo golpe nunca llegó, se aventuró a mirar y fue ahí cuando lo miró por primera vez. Su corazón y aliento se detuvo por un momento al contemplarlo parado en ese lugar impidiendo que le hicieran más daño.

En ese instante supo por primera vez lo que era el amor.

La tomo entre sus brazos y le llevo lejos de ese lugar para siempre.

Era como un cuento de hadas, se sentía como una princesa que era conducida a un lugar cálido y agradable, y él la manteniéndola a salvo de todo lo malo.

Atendió sus heridas y le alimento sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Jamás la habían tratado tan bien en toda su triste vida.

Sonrío con melancolía al recordar su primer encuentro y el mejor momento de su vida. Estaba tan feliz en ese lugar que deseo quedarse para siempre.

Pronto todo se volvió oscuro, no sabía que pasaba, se sentía cansaba y cerró los ojos con pesar reteniendo en su mente la imagen de Sasuke.

Murió con una sonrisa llena de paz.

Corto su carótida en un movimiento rápido y limpio. Vio la sangre caer ayudada por el agua del baño, tomó su pulso asegurándose de que ya estaba hecho su trabajo y salió de lugar tan silencioso como había llegado.

. . .

La noticia de su muerte lo había tomado por completo desprevenido y sin dudarlo fue a su hogar antes que la gente del pueblo comenzase a querer tirarla en una fosa común y quemar su casa. Porque sabía que no era muy querida precisamente por su profesión, pero la dejaban en paz por sabían que tenía su favor.

A Karin le daban asco los insectos y la tierra. Y le había hecho jurar que cuando muriera la quemaría antes de enterrarla con aquellos bichos tan asquerosos que tanto odiaba.

La encontró en su cama vestida con su mejor kimono.

Era rojo fuego como su cabello y miró a Suigetsu, uno de sus mejores guardias de elite a su lado. Había sido él quien la encontró y le dio aviso. No sabía exactamente que tipo de relación tenían esos dos por que siempre se la pasaban peleando cada vez que se encontraban, sin embargo sospechaba que había algo más entre ellos.

Suigetsu siempre iba a verla o mejor dicho a molestarla en su tiempo libre, sin falta y le daba una paliza monumental a cualquiera que se osara a hablar mal de ella en su presencia argumentando que solo él tenía derecho a insultarla y fastidiarla.

Al verla en su lecho vestida con sus mejores ropas y con Suigetsu tomando sus manos para hacerle compañía lo supo.

Él la amaba más sabía que ella jamás le haría caso.

Sobraba en ese lugar y decidió marcharse. Suigetsu se encargaría de todo.

—La asesinaron —le dijo antes de que abriera la puerta para irse.

Paró en seco y giro lentamente para quedar cara a cara con él. Se puso alerta al notar que Suigetsu tenía a Kubikiri houcho lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Encontré fugu entre sus cosas—menciono mirándolo con detenimiento, asiendo su arma con mayor firmeza dispuesto a pelear.

El aliento se le fue por la sorpresa de la noticia. Ambos sabían de lo que Karin era capaz. Ambos sabían en ese momento que fue ella quien trató de matar a Sakura.

—No lo sabías —afirmó relajando el agarre de su espada. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo en ese instante si confirmaba sus sospechas—. Déjanos solos —la tristeza invadía su voz.

Se fue en silencio con la certeza de que Suigetsu no regresaría jamás.

— ¡Estúpida! Yo te hubiera dado todo ¡Sabias que tú pasado y profesión nunca me importaron! Incluso te perdone cuando ibas a él y no a mí —sus palabras estaban cargadas con la pena y amargura de su alma. Quería venganza sin embargo sabía que ella sola había buscado su propia tumba al atentar contra la vida de la esposa del señor de estas tierras. Tuvo suerte de que la mataran rápido y sin dolor por que si Sasuke se hubiera enterado, la muerte iba a ser el menor de sus problemas.

No sabía quien la había matado y tal vez nunca lo sabría. Karin se había hecho de muchos enemigos a lo largo de su vida y no sabía ni por donde comenzar. Buscaría a quien le mató y haría pagar a ese bastardo. No importaba si fuera lo correcto o no, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer.

. . .

Estaba muy impactado por lo que había sucedido. Estaba furioso por lo que Karin había tratado de hacer. Por su culpa casi había perdido a Sakura y lo peor es que sabía quien la había matado.

"_Sai_"

El nombre le vino en automático cuando Suigetsu le dijo sobre el veneno. No estaba muy seguro de que sentir al respecto, pero ya no valía la pena tratar de hondar en el asunto.

Sakura estaba bien ahora y fuera de peligro.

. . .

Ahora esperaba con ansia el regresó de Naruto en su estudio para que le diera su informe sobre lo que encontró en el Sonido. Abría ido personalmente pero se negaba a dejar a Sakura sola con ese Sai por los alrededores. Ni loco iba a dejarla con ese.

Orochimaru era un hombre difícil de tratar y uno tenía que andarse con cuidado con ese tipo, sí es que no querías terminar con una puñalada en la espalada o peor. Confiaba que Naruto pudiera con él.

La puerta se abrió, pasando Naruto arrastrando los pies cansado. Sasuke le iba a tener que dar un aumento de sueldo o un bono muy bueno de navidad por estos trabajitos. Esa serpiente era un hueso duro de roer y había tenido que sacar el plan B a flote para que soltara la sopa. Cabe decir que no fue nada agradable para ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Y bien?—fue impaciente al preguntar

Se acomodo en su asiento con lentitud y vio a su amigo directo a los ojos. Las noticias que traía no le iban a gustar.

Sasuke lo noto algo tensó.

—Dime ya que encontraste, sin rodeos.

Naruto se rasco el mentón pensativo respiro hondo y decidió soltarle todo de golpe.

—La verdadera Tayuya del sonido es pelirroja y al parecer murió.

—Deja las bromas —dijo como no queriendo esperando que si fuera una broma y no la verdad.

Negó en silencio con la boca de lado indicándole que esta no era una de sus habituales bromas.

—Todo parece indicar que esa es la verdad Sasuke.

Ahora si estaba alterado. Le había llamado por su nombre nada de "teme"

—Tú esposa, la que tienes aquí y ahora se llama Sakura Haruno. Estaba condenada a muerte por confabularse con un conocido criminal de la arena para asesinar a Orochimaru.

Sasuke iba intervenir pero Naruto lo detuvo con una significativa señal para que lo dejara continuar.

—Por lo que investigue Sakura se había instalado en Suna curando gente con sus hierbas medicinales. Al parecer fue discípula de Tsunade y su reputación comenzada a crecer lentamente por el lugar y en ese tiempo conoció a un sujeto llamado Sasori un noble de la arena, muy cercano a Orochimaru el cual estaba muy enfermo y recurrió a ella para que lo tratara por que la vieja Tsunade se negó a tratarlo.

Sakura accedió a tratarlo pero Sasori mescló veneno con los medicamentos y la vieja serpiente estuvo a punto de morir. Por fortuna Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y logro salvarlo justo a tiempo. Al verse descubierto Sasori trato de matarla y en el forcejeo el tipo se enterró accidentalmente el kunai y murió.

Resumiendo. No había pruebas suficientes para que exonerarán a Sakura por los cargos de intento de homicidio, homicidio involuntario y conspiración, aun que todos sabían que no era culpable.

Así que después de discutirlo mucho llegaron a la conclusión de que Sakura había salvado la vida de Orochimaru y pensaron en salvar la suya al casarla contigo, haciéndola pasar por su hija y de paso salvarse ellos por que la verdadera Tayuya tal parece que murió.

Y como muy pocos sabían cómo era ella…

Tomo su botella de sake y le dio un muy buen tragó. Sé sentía como un tonto, ella le había dicho la verdad y él simplemente decidió ignorarla. Se prometió que nunca volvería pasar algo así.

Había cometido un grave error que jamás admitiría abiertamente, de eso nunca antes muerto.

Ahora que sabía todo sería mucho más fácil tratarla. Se levanto de su asiento para poder comenzar a trazar su nuevo plan de acción.

—Espera que aun hay más y lo que viene es lo peor.

Le indico que continuara.

— Sakura es una de los niños huérfanos que quedaron después de la guerra en país del rayo. Tsunade la crio y es su favorita. Es como su propia hija y su padrino es nada menos que el señor del país del rayo Killer Bee el cual es muy amigo de la vieja.

Ahora si le pegó la realidad de frente al comprender a lo que Naruto quería llegar.

—No es posible, él podría…

—Sí que podría. El matrimonio aun no está consumado y anularlo sería algo fácil para él. Además el país del rayo es mucho más fuerte que el país del fuego y tiene muchos mas aliados. Pein tendría que ceder a sus peticiones o ser aplastado como él insecto que es. Sin contar con el hecho de que Sakura tiene el favor del señor del país del viento.

Salvo al hermano de Gaara de morir envenenado por un escorpión y créeme Sasuke cuando te digo que Gaara ama a sus hermanos.

— ¿Y tú desde cuando conoces al señor del viento? —preguntó intrigado. Naruto tenía muchos secretos.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa traviesa que le decía que tal vez un día se lo contaría.

—No puede ser, ahora con mayor razón tengo que consumar este matrimonio. Una vez que este consumado no se podrá hacer nada. Ni siquiera el señor del rayo o del viento por mucho poder que tengan, además si Sakura me acepta no habrá ningún problema.

— ¿Y crees que ella te acepte? —interrogó renuente. Quería creer que sí, pero tenía sus reservas.

—Hm— respondió significativamente dándole a entender que esa era una pregunta muy tonta.

—Solo espero que tengas razón, porque hay mucho que perder si este matrimonio no funciona.

Claro que lo sabia. El asunto era muy delicado, su clan peligraba si se llegaba a saber la verdad de todo esto y eso no lo podía permitir. Las presiones crecían y el estúpido Sai también entraba en la complicada y sobrecargada ecuación.

Lo único bueno que le venía de todo esto era saber por fin quien había sido ese sujeto que la había lastimado, al grado de hacer que se negara por completo a los hombres y le daba toda la razón de desconfiar y temer tanto. Había pasado por muchas cosas al igual que él.

Pero ahora lo cierto era que sabía la verdad y no tenía la menor importaba si era Tayuya del Sonido o Sakura Haruno su esposa, el nombre era lo de menos. Quería a esa mujer con todo su ser y no la iba a perder.

. . .

Pasear por el palacio era algo muy interesante y divertido ahora que ya no tenía pagada a la docena de guardias que "su esposo" le había puesto. Fue un enorme alivio cuando se los quito.

Ahora que podía estar a sus anchas y hacer lo que quisiera. Escapar sería algo mucho más simple. Lo había decidido por fin después de pensárselo detenidamente por mucho tiempo, alejarse de Sasuke era lo mejor.

Cada vez que lo tenía en frente sentía que perdería el control en cualquier momento y saltaría a sus brazos sin importar que. Se le estaba haciendo cada día más difícil mantenerse firme ante sus insinuaciones y sus pequeños pero significativos detalles que tenía cada día para con ella.

La hacía sentir segura, querida y valorada. Todas las mañanas despertaba con el delicioso aroma de su amado café a su lado, en el buró sin pedirle nada a cambio, por su café. La primera vez que lo hizo la sacó por completo de onda. Ya se esperaba una de sus triquiñuelas habituales para seducirla.

No hizo lo que esperaba. Solo dejo el café y se fue.

"_Sospechoso_" pensó intrigada con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de verle el truco.

A lo mejor le había puesto alguna droga o algo así para tomar ventaja.

— ¡Qué tontería él no haría algo así! — declaró firme y se tomo de un trago su amado café.

Al parecer había decidido cambiar su técnica de seducción por algo un poco más sutil y menos agresivo. Pero no por ello menos efectivo, por que actos como estos le hacían bajar la guardia y comenzada a sentirse expuesta ante él.

Y de alguna forma ahora podía dormir sin despertarse llorando por las constantes pesadillas que Sasori le daba. No se sentía acosada por su recuerdo y ahora sentía que podía seguir adelante, ahora se sentía segura.

La sensación de soledad se había marchado hace rato con la compañía de Konan, Naruto, Kakashi y hasta de Sasuke aun que no deseaba reconocerlo. Era lindo, se sentía como en casa.

En su pequeña excursión de este día había decidido ir al ala norte.

Miró de pronto una puerta que llamo poderosamente su atención, era como si la llamara a entrar, a verla. Toco para saber si había alguien en aquel lugar y pidió permiso para entrar antes de pasar con cautela.

Estaba algo oscuro y no había nadie. Fue hasta las ventanas y recorrió las cortinas para dar iluminación al cuarto.

Grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con tantos artículos para el cuidado de un bebé o mejor dicho bebés. Era como una especie de guardería muy bien equipada y todo era nuevo.

Increíble.

Era una habitación circular tapizada de un azul cielo muy suave con ligeros grabados con el escudo del clan, con estantes verticales de madera de caoba pintada de blanco. Pulidos a la perfección con un montón de juguetes y peluches adornando la pared.

También había un librero en forma de oso en el centro del cuarto, pegado a la pared con una gran variedad de cuentos, libros infantiles y cuadernos para colorear.

Pequeñas y adorables cunas que estaban ordenadas a lo largo. Eran de madera color blanco, circulares con doseles. La tela que las cubría era de una gasa muy fina y bella, como nunca había visto en su vida.

De pronto se sintió conmovida al ver todo esto. Acaricio con gran ternura la cuna que estaba a su lado adornado con el escudo del clan: un abanico.

En el centro se encontraba una mecedora con el asiento y el respaldo acolchonado para mayor comodidad y se sentó.

"_Es muy suave y agradable"_ pensó e inconscientemente comenzó a mecerse dejandose llevar por la paz que le daba ese lugar y su mente se fue a volar.

Se imagino a sí misma con un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos de ojos y cabello completamente negros como, su esposo. Sus mejillas se colorearon al descubrirse pensando en ello. Su subconsciente la estaba traicionando nuevamente.

Los nervios la invadieron. No podía seguir en este lugar, tenía que escapar.

Salió con premura al jardín a tomar aire. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Sasuke Uchiha no solo le gustaba físicamente y eso la aterraba. Comenzaba a tenerle cariño y algo más.

"_¿Qué nos pasa?"_ se preguntó Sakura con urgencia.

"_Nos gusta eso es lo que pasa, nos gusta de verdad_ "contesto su inner. Comenzaba a querer resignarse a lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡No!—se dijo con firmeza.

El terror de ser traicionada de nuevo estaba jugando en su contra ahora. Todo lo que estaba pasando era como de ensueño y estaba segura que tarde o temprano le explotaría en la cara y se volvería una pesadilla de un momento a otro.

"_Pero…"_ trato de razonar su inner mas Sakura no se lo permitió.

— ¡Calla, calla! ¡No lo digas! —gritó tapándose los oídos con desesperación llorando por la frustración que sentía.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Estaba cansada, no quería pensar más.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud y nunca supo en qué momento la habían encontrado, llevándosela de ese lugar para llevarla a su cama. Cuando menos lo supo estaba cómoda y calientita entre sus cobijas.

—Gracias —dijo entre sueños.

—De nada —respondió acariciando su rostro trémulo.

. . .

N/A:

Bien este fue un capítulo un poco más serio y algo triste de lo acostumbrado, y como ya he mencionado antes Karin no me caí mal, la adoro tanto como a Sakura, amabas tienen los suyo. Y el suika es una de mis parejas predilectas, se me hacen tal para cual y es la única pareja que el señor Kishimoto no me ha destruido aun XD. Deje la pauta para escribir de Suigetsu en el futuro por que cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo me vinieron muchas cosas sobre su futuro en este universo. Comenzó andar solo queriendo su propia historia al igual que Naruto, que como notaran estoy dejando sutiles pistas sobre él en este lugar porque mis muy queridos lectores nuestro rubio tendrá su propia historia en cuanto acabe este fic. Ya lo estoy preparando n,n

. . .

Hora de los RR anónimos:

Alina : Gracias me alegras el día n,n Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste.

lol: Si bueno en ese momento se me ocurrió el chiste XD Además me dije a mí misma que si la serie tiene su propio ending-comercial de refresco por qué no ponerlo aquí :p

. . .

Bueno ya saben que todo tomatazo es siempre bienvenido por aquí y gracias por leer, los favoritos, alertas y reviews que alegran mi correo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

.

.

.

La había encontrado en el jardín durante su paseo por los alrededores probando suerte a ver si la encontraba.

Grata fue su sorpresa al verla recostada cerca de los rosales. Estaba en posición fetal abrazándose con fuerza, como si tratara de protegerse de algo o de…alguien, se le veía triste y tenía rastros de haber llorado.

"_Debió llorar hasta quedarse dormida._"

Trató de despertarla pero no pudo por más que lo intento, era de sueño pesado. Así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y llevársela consigo.

Ahora que tenía carta libre de poder seducirla frente a las narices del Uchiha no se preocupo en lo más mínimo de las posibles consecuencias, además tenía cosas de que hablar con ella, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y lo más posible es que no lo recordara, aun así era agradable tenerla un rato solo para él sin que nadie se entrometiera.

De alguna forma se sentía responsable por ella, de alguna manera ambos se debían la vida. Nunca la olvido, aun que claro esto no quitaba el hecho de aun desear con gran fervor vengarse del señor de estas tierras.

Lo odiaba por seducir a Ino, por prometerle el mundo y arrebatárselo sin tentarse el corazón dejándola destrozada.

Jamás la odiaría, no a ella que era tan culpable como él por ceder a sus engaños aun sabiendo la verdad de ese hombre. La amaba tanto que no podía albergar ningún sentimiento negativo hacia su persona que era su musa, su inspiración, la mujer por la que renuncio a su pasado y negó su nombre.

Ino le había dado un nuevo nombre y con ello un nuevo futuro dejos del vacío que lo atormentaba por las atrocidades de las cuales no se enorgullecía en lo absoluto. Atrocidades que nunca podría borrar, y tal vez jamás podría perdonarse.

Suspiro cansado e incomodo al recordad su vida antes de Ino y después de Sakura.

La levanto con cuidado acomodándola entre sus fuertes brazos con firmeza llevándosela del lugar.

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña a lado de la herrería la cual estaba aislada del resto de la zona del palacio para poder trabajar los metales con libertad y que no se molestara a nadie con los molestos ruidos del constante martilleo. Nadie los molestaría, lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver la cara del bastardo ese cuando se diera cuenta de que no estaba su esposa. El placer de molestarlo y sacar de sus casillas al Uchiha no tenia precio.

La acostó en la cama con cuidado para no molestarla. Se veía muy cansada, ni reclamó cuando le quito el calzado y el kimono que traía lleno de tierra, lodo, hierbas y humedad por el pasto. La acomodo y la arropó con cuidado.

Al verla así, dormida en su lecho le vino la inspiración. El artista que llevaba dentro deseo retratarla, como en los viejos tiempos donde solo eran ellos dos, como ahora.

Los trazos salieron con relativa facilidad y mucha fluidez, cuando menos lo supo ya estaba terminado su retrato.

Cuando estuvo terminado el cansancio lo invadió y se quedo a su lado para soñar con los buenos tiempos.

. . .

Abrió la puerta de su habitación para darle un vistazo a Sakura, no la había visto en todo el día y la extrañaba. Tenía la esperanza de que ella también lo hubiese extrañado, aun que sea un poquito. Había decidido no presionarla e ir a un paso más lento.

Era su nuevo plan de acción para cazar y domesticar a su esposa.

Mirarla desde la distancia con cautela, dejar que se acostumbre a su presencia e irse aproximando de poquito a poquito para que no salga corriendo despavorida o lo ataque. Una vez que se haya acostumbrado a su presencia y a su cercanía se alejaría un poco, para que lo extrañara y se preguntara por él. De esa forma ella seria quien lo buscara.

Quería que pensara en él todo el tiempo. Por eso estructuraba encuentros por todo el palacio que para su querida esposa eran meramente casualidad, se la aparecía de la nada por los pasillos chocando "accidentalmente" o cuando era la hora de comer sus manos se rozaban por breves instantes cuando le pedía que le diera el salero o alguna tontería así.

En este punto, era muy importante actuar con cautela y contener sus impulsos de tenerla. Al actuar con premura y cometer un error echaría todo a perder.

Le daba mucha gracia cuando lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha, esperando que hiciera algo inapropiado para ponerlo en su lugar como tanto le gustaba hacer. No iba a cometer ningún fallo en esta ocasión.

Ahora tendría que dejarse observar, manteniendo una distancia prudente para que ella lo buscara sin embargo no iría a ella como deseaba. Era Sakura quien tendría que dar el primer paso, una vez que lo hiciera, lo demás se daría por sí solo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Estaba vacía.

Su corazón paró por un momento. Ya era muy tarde como para andar vagando por ahí.

"_Tal vez este en la biblioteca_ —pensó tratando de calmarse —_le gusta leer hasta quedar dormida_"

Fue en su búsqueda con prisa. Algo de esta situación no le gustaba, era un presentimiento.

No la encontró como esperaba.

Salió a ver en la cocina, la recepción, comedor, jardín y cuanto lugar dentro del palacio se le ocurrió.

Un miedo atroz lo invadió al no encontrarla y concluyo lo peor en ese preciso instante. Su mente gritaba que ese malnacido de Sai tenía algo que ver en esto, pero por si era así, él nada podía hacer. Las cartas estaban echadas, no debía intervenir por mucho que le doliera, era ella la que tenía que elegir.

Su libre albedrío era lo que valía en esta puesta.

. . .

Abrió sus ojos jade con pesadez, bostezando y estirándose a sus anchas por toda la cama hasta que se topo con algo o más bien con alguien. La sorpresa la invadía y cuando menos supo dio un salto de nivel olímpico cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado.

— ¡Pero que carajos! —gritó desesperada.

Despertó de inmediato por los alaridos y de pronto un cojín paso directo a dar contra su cara.

— ¡Ay!—exclamó dolido por el golpe y la miro con claro disgusto en sus facciones.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi habitación?—preguntó con los brazos cruzados en posición retadora— ¡Largo de aquí pervertido!—clamó furibunda lanzándole cuanto encontraba en su camino que por cierto él esquivaba con gran habilidad y agilidad digna de una ninja.

—Tranquilízate mujer —índico al tiempo en que de forma muy atlética evadía los objetos hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de ella. La tomó por las muñecas e impidió que lo siguiera agrediendo.

— ¡No!—exclamo molesta tratando se zafarse sin éxito y pasó a tratar de patearlo.

Contuvo una y mal maldiciones cuando sintió el golpe en su pantorrilla, con esto decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Así que la tomó los la cintura y la cargó como a un costalito, aventándola sobre la cama. Fue algo brusco pero sin lastimarla y se colocó sobre ella para impedir sus movimientos.

— ¡Suéltame depravado!—exigió inflando los cachetes y frunciendo el ceño.

—No hasta que me escuches primero—pidió firme.

Sakura al no ver salida alguna de momento accedió a la petición pensando que a la menor oportunidad volvería a la carga con todo.

—Bien –respondió de mala gana.

—Primero que nada esta es mi casa y esta es mi habitación.

Abrió los ojos alterada, mirando por todos lados para comprobar que era cierto.

"_¡Carambas es cierto!_" dijo inner desconcertada.

"_¿Y qué hago aquí?" _interrogo a su inner con sospecha.

"_A mí ni me veas que no tengo ni la menor idea_"

—En segundo lugar no soy ningún depravado solo un poco pervertido, pero es una verdad universal que todos los hombres lo somos, eso es de lo más normal. Las mujeres también lo son solo que no lo admiten abiertamente —Sakura iba a reclamar por el comentario sin embargo Sai no le dejo argumentar con lo siguiente:

— Y no digas que no es cierto porque he notando la forma en que me miras y ese bastardo de tu esposo también. No lo niegues.

Sakura enrojeció hasta la orejas por el comentario.

"_¿Tan obvia soy?_"

"_Me temo que si_"—respondió su inner mirando hacia otro lado como no queriendo.

—P-pero eso no explica qué carajos hago yo aquí —dijo con desafió a que le respondiera.

—Te encontré en el jardín mientras paseaba y como no te despertabas que traje aquí. Eso es todo.

"_¡Oh, el jardín!_" pensó con tristeza al recordar por que termino en ese lugar. Sus ánimos decayeron al instante y Sai lo noto al instante, otra vez estaba triste. No le gustaba verla así.

— ¿Qué haces?—el contacto que sintió en su mejilla la hizo mirarlo de nuevo.

—Te consuelo, esta triste—respondio en tono comprensivo.

Las ganas de llorar la inundaron, de un tiempo para acá estaba sumamente sensible y confundida. Sasuke la tenía de un ala ya no lo podía negar más y ese hecho la lastimaba profundo. El miedo a perder la cordura por amor la hacía perderse, quería huir como la cobarde que era en realidad. No podía soportar otra traición.

—Te vez muy fea así toda llorosa y con el moco colgando —soltó de pronto neutro, sin ninguna clase de tacto.

—Idiota—su voz era pastosa y sin ningún tipo de ánimo – ¿Ahora podrías quitarte de encima de mí? Me lastimas.

—Lo siento—sé levanto en el acto y la ayudo a sentarse.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, quien sabe cuánto fue pero les pareció eterno. Tal vez fueron unos minutos o incluso tal vez horas, ¿quién sabe? En realidad poco importaba eso ahora.

—Yo no tengo el moco salido —soltó de pronto para romper el silencio.

—Claro que si, cuando te recogí parecía que tenías un nido de babosas en la nariz.

— ¡No es cierto! –exclamó indignada.

—Claro de sí, ¿sabes? Fue muy desagradable limpiar todos esos fluidos y ni que decir de la saliva que tiraste cuando dormías. Ensuciaste mi ropa y además roncas –el disgusto en su voz era por completo fingido y exagerado.

—Yo no babeo y mucho menos ronco. Lo sabría – estaba muy segura de que no roncaba, pero él lo decía de una forma que la hacía dudar un poquito.

— ¿Como lo sabes si estas dormida?— respondió astuto.

Volteo su rostro de lado y se cruzo de brazos, no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pues yo lo estoy y punto—contestó con el ceño fruncido. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa de que apenas había tomado reparo en un principio.

—Sai

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?—estaba lista para darle una paliza si la respuesta no era del todo satisfactoria. Solo estaba en interiores y aun que no mostraba nada ya que traía su nemaki debajo se su kimono formal y agradecía en el alma tener la costumbre de ponérselo.

—Pues…veras, cuando te recoji estabadas toda sucia y llena de maleza, tierra y demás. No podía dejarte con la ropa sucia, así que…

—Así qué, ¿qué Sai?

—Pues te la…—no estaba seguro de querer concluir esa frase pero aun así lo hizo

—Te la quite—musitó rápido y listo para escapar.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

El golpe no llego así volteo a verla.

Crack.

Oh sí, ahí estaba el golpe que faltaba. Su cachete iba a necesitar algo de hielo para la inflamación que vendría, estaba seguro de ello.

—Pervertido –le había dado su merecido, una pequeña venganza por tirarla como si fuera un costal de pasas sobre la cama y obligarla a ceder imponiéndose como una bestia. Brutos, así eran los hombres brutos. Además Tsunade le había enseñado que si no se ponía en su lugar a los hombres desde el principio, luego una no se debe andar quejando por que les faltan al respeto después.

— Me dolió—dijo sobándose su mejilla.

—Te lo mereces. Además ¿Quién te dio permiso o con qué derecho te sientes de traerme hasta aquí y además quitarme la ropa? –Aun que en el fondo estaba algo agradecida, no quería ver a Sasuke de momento. El cuarto de bebés aun estaba muy fresco en sus memorias y sabía que Sai no le había hecho nada malo.

"_Aun_" susurro su inner con sospecha

"_Si es cierto, este tipo se algo raro_"

"_Lo mejor es que salgamos pronto de aquí antes de que vuelva al modo Don Juan y no podamos salir de esta_"

Sai no contesto la pregunta, no tenía una buena respuesta para ella. Además estaba seguro de no importara que digiera para defenderse él terminaría perdiendo de una u otra forma. Lo bueno es que aun quedaba el plan B ya que el plan A se había ido al caño desde el momento en que despertó de esa forma tan intempestuosa y arruino sus planes.

Con la decisión tomada le informo a Sai que deseaba vestirse e irse porque ya pronto llegaría la hora del desayuno y tenía unas ansias locas de tomar su café como nunca antes había sentido.

La dejó sola, para que se vistiera de forma apropiada pero no sin antes dejar de forma "accidental" el retrato que le había hecho mientras dormía.

Las ojeras que tenía eran infames, estaban tan hinchadas que parecía que sus grandes ojos se iban a perder entre las terribles bolsas debajo de sus ojos. No había poder humano que las quitara en este momento, se prometió a sí misma hacer un ungüento especial en cuanto llegara al palacio.

Fue por su kimono, el cual seguía igual de cochino que cuando llegó. No le importo ni un bledo ya se pondría otro después de un muy buen baño.

"_Sasuke estará hecho una furia por esto_" pensó con algo de pánico.

"_Ni que lo digas, no va a linchar en cuanto nos vea_"

"_Y no va a ver poder humano que nos salve_" tembló.

"_A menos que…"_

"_Sí, tienes razón. Si nos inventamos una muy maravillosa escusa nos dejara en paz. Además a estado de los más tranquilo últimamente. Tal vez el ya hasta se olvido de mí_" concluyó con alegría.

"_Sí, claro como no"_ contesto escéptica inner.

"_Tú mejor cállate_" dijo molesta. No quería que le arruinaran la ilusión de Sasuke dejándola en paz de una buena vez. El verlo tan guapo, varonil, sexy y lo mejor interesado y preocupado por ella la estaba matando por dentro y su temple de acero hasta la fecha se estaba oxidando con mucha rapidez cada vez que lo veía. Le quitaba la respiración con su sola presencia.

En cuanto giró para mirarse la espalda y sacudirse algo de tierra de la ropa lo vio.

Lo tomó con mucho cuidado. No se creía lo que veían sus orbes cual jade, se mordió el labio inferior para contenerse de chillar de la emoción. Era ella y se veía de una forma que nunca se imagino que pudiera verse. Era y no era. No comprendía lo que estaba entre sus manos y trago espeso.

— ¿Te gusta?— susurro una voz varonil y trémula a su oído como acariciándola.

Dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. No lo escucho venir, era en extremo silencioso.

—Perdona te asuste— comento un tanto casual y desentendió.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro que me asustaste! –Acusó con su mortal dedo índice apuntando a su pecho–. No andes haciendo eso.

Él solo se encogió los hombros y sonrió enigmático contento con su pequeña travesura.

—Entonces si te gusto –confirmó como un hecho evidente.

Sakura se puso rojo tomate al verse descubierta infraganti tomando cosas que no eran suyas. Se sentía como una especie de ladrón o algo así. Lo miró de re-ojo insegura del que responder y se decidió a que no tenia caso sentirse apenada, Sai no se veía para nada molesto por la situación y solo le había gesticulado una simple pregunta. Era algo completamente inocente e inofensivo concluyo.

Pronto vería que ese simple, inocente e inofensiva respuesta le acarrearía muchos más problemas de los que podría controlar.

—Si me encanta, pero…

Calló y no termino de articular la frase.

Sai se acerco peligrosamente a ella y la tomó de las manos y le preguntó por esa duda que la invadía.

—Es que se parece a mí, pero no soy yo. Es muy bella y…

De nuevo dejo la frase en el aire pero esta vez Sai fue el que la termino por ella tomando su mentón y obligarla a verlo directo a los ojos ónix que lo adornaban.

—Cada persona tiene una perspectiva de lo que ve. Esa eres tú Sakura, así eres a mis ojos. Hermosa.

Tembló de punta a punta al escucharlo hablar de eso modo. No sabía dónde meterse, una cosa era que te lo digieran y otra muy distinta era que te lo mostraran de esa forma tan directa.

"_Ahora sería bueno ser una avestruz y esconder mi cabeza en un gran hoyo_" pensó tragando saliva y desviando la vista. La intensidad con la que Sai la estaba mirando la incomodaba bastante e incluso más que las de Sasuke este mirar era oscuro y le daba mucho miedo.

Podía sentir su aliento mentolado sobre su rostro y su mano sobre su cintura con un agarre fuerte que la acercaba lentamente hacía él, mientras su otra mano tocaba con suavidad sus labios entreabiertos por la conmoción, que le causo aquella confesión oral y trazada.

Era el momento de irse ahora, sus alarmas silenciosas vibraban para que se retirara de ese lugar antes de que las cosas se pusieran más intensas.

—Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya restirando –confesó al tiempo que se libraba del agarre de su anfitrión.

La puso nerviosa, lo notó enseguida era una buena señal para él así que la dejo ir para no asustarla, además ya había atormentado bastante a su maridito que para este momento ya debe de estar buscándola hasta por debajo de las rocas y organizando un escuadrón especial de búsqueda y rescate.

—Por supuesto, déjame conducirte a palacio –decía tal tiempo que la conducía a la salida de su morada.

Sakura se dejo llevar sabiendo que él no aceptaría otra cosa que no sea eso, pero mantuvo su distancia prudencial durante todo el trayecto y con los ojos bien abiertos.

. . .

No durmió en toda la noche por la preocupación de no saber dónde estaba su esposa. Una y mil preguntas bullían en su cerebro ¿Se perdió en una de sus excursiones? ¿La abran secuestrado? ¿Abra huido como amenazo hace algún tiempo? O la que mas temía de todas ¿Estará con Sai?

La estocada directa su corazón le atravesaba cada vez que pensaba en ellos dos juntos. Las arcadas en su estomago lo invadían de tan solo pensar en algo tan repugnante y esa frustración que sentía se convertía de un momento a otro en odio puro.

Mataría a ese sujeto con o sin trato lo asesinaría muy lenta y dolorosamente como le fuera posible.

No podía soportar que algo así pasara, el monstruo verde de los celos a estas alturas ya pensaba por él y lo controlaba por completo. Para bien o para mal ya no había forma de escapar de él.

Ya había esperado demasiado iría a la residencia del herrero y lo mataría, no sin antes sacar a Sakura de ahí ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Tomó su espada y salió hecho una furia asesina, cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino en ese momento pagaría las consecuencias. Estaba infectado con la rabia de los celos asesinos y nada escaparía a él.

. . .

Llegaron con rapidez a las puertas del palacio gracias a que Sakura iba rauda y veloz en sus ansias por librarse de Sai, sin embargo cuando estaba punto de atravesar el lumbral de la puerta se dio cuenta de que una tenía su retrato entre sus manos y que debía devolvérselo aun que no quisiera.

Le gustaba mucho, era de trazos suaves y delicados. Se venía como siempre se quiso ver pero no podía porque siempre le ponía más atención a sus enormes defectos como su gran frente la cual nunca le había gustado y que detestaba. Este cuadro era la muestra de que podía ser realmente bonita y no era algo que le habían dicho era algo que ella estaba viendo en vivo y directo. Se sentía un poco más segura sobre su belleza natural al verlo y eso la llenaba de poder, un poder que nunca creyó posible tener. El poder de la femineidad que poseía, ya que siempre había sido algo tosca en sus maneras, con este nuevo descubrimiento se sentía más mujer.

Se giró para entregarle su cuadro con tristeza.

— ¿Qué haces?—interrogó dudoso.

—Te entrego tú dibujo –dijo entre labios en tono funesto.

—Pero que dices mujer, es tuyo lo hice para ti.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría al saber que el retrato era suyo y sin pensar en lo que hacía lo abrazo con fuerza.

. . .

No, no, no, no.

Negaba una y otra vez en su mente, se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Ahí estaba ella abrazándolo como si lo amara, se le veía tan condenadamente feliz con ese. Con otro hombre que no era él.

En ese instante su corazón se fragmentaba en mil a cámara lenta, sus sueños de tenerla a su lado y hacer una familia se caían a pedazos. El dolor lo atravesó a velocidad luz dejándolo sin esperanza alguna.

Lo peor del caso es que ese malparido lo estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa adornado su asqueroso rostro, restregándole a la cara lo que jamás sería suyo, lo que le había quitado frente a sus narices y su victoria total.

Su alma herida clamó con dolor en busca de venganza pero estaba paralizado por la ira ciega que lo carcomía por dentro llevándose su corazón.

No se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar, estaba clavado como una estaca observando el inmundo espectáculo que tenía enfrente. No fue hasta que el bastado se había retirado y que Sakura atravesaba la puerta que pudo reaccionar.

Fue a ella como una autómata y miro el cuadro que llevaba entre sus brazos con alegría infinita y se lo arrebato a la fuerza lanzándola lejos para que no le impidiera hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¡¿Qué haces? –Exclamó cuando fue a dar al suelo – ¿Sasuke qué te pasa que haces?—ahora que lo veía de frente apenas si lo reconocía. Jamás lo había visto de eso modo. La asusto muchísimo, pero cuando lo vio con su retrato se armo de valor y fue a por él.

Entro de prisa y observo con asco el dibujo. Lo destrozaría por completo, no iba a quedar nada de esa cosa.

— ¡Devuélvemelo es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo! –gritaba detrás de él tratado de impedir que le hiciera algo a su regalo.

Llegó a la cocina, fue directo al fuego y lazó el maldito cuadro. Lleno de satisfacción lo vio consumirse con lentitud mientras Sakura trataba de salvarlo por todos los medios posibles sin embargo se lo impidió al tomarla entre sus brazos e inmovilizarla, obligándola a ver el grotesco espectáculo a la fuerza.

— ¡No!—chillaba removiéndose con todas su fuerzas entre la prisión que la tenía cautiva y la forzaba a ver como se llevaba el fuego su retrato.

—Escúchame bien, nunca permitiré que tengas nada de él –murmuró entre dientes a su oído con rabia contenida –Nunca.

—Eres un monstruo –expresó herida y derrotada al ver como se consumía la ultima parte de su cuadro.

—Y este monstruo es tú esposo. Tú amo, tú señor y ya va siendo hora de que respetes eso, mi paciencia contigo se acabó— sentencio frio y duro como un glaciar.

La miro con ese kimono azul que llevaba todo desarreglado, lleno de tierra y vete a saber que mas cosa las cuales no deseaba saber, más sin embargo se lo imaginaba y en su mente comenzó a dibujarse como es que ambos se arrastraban por el suelo entregándose el uno al otro como animales copulado con desesperación.

Colérico la arrastro por todo el palacio haciendo que todos fueran a ver que ocasionaba semejante escándalo.

Sakura se resistía con todas sus fuerzas negándose a ir con ese engendro del mal que vaya a saber Dios que le iba a hacer, estaba aterrada. Gritaba, chillaba, pateaba, golpeaba, mordía y todo lo que se le ocurría para impedirle llevarla a donde sea que la llevara. Pero no podía zafarse de su agarre, era imparable e implacable.

— ¡Teme! ¡¿Qué demonios le haces a Sakura-chan?—exigió saber Naruto, que fue el único que se atrevió a enfrentar a la bestia.

"_Gracias a Dios_" pensó con esperanza al verlo.

"_Él nos salvara_" apoyo inner con algo de temor.

—Quítate Naruto esto es algo que solo le incumbe a mi esposa y a mi –masculló entre dientes apretando el agarra de su mujer aun más.

El rubio miró a Sakura que lo venía con ojos implorantes, rogándole salvarla de ese monstruo que la llevaba directo al mismísimo infierno; luego mudó su vista a su amigo que lo veía con una frialdad asesina. Podría jurar que sus pupilas negras por un segundo se tiñeron de carmín, su amigo no estaba pensando para nada las cosas. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado tenía solución o eso era lo quería pensar y procedió con delicadeza extrema.

—Sasuke antes de hacer lo que sea que vayas a hacer piénsalo bien o puedes arrepentirte el resto de tu vida. Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia, no te dejes llevar por tus emociones tan a la ligera.

El Uchiha gruño en respuesta negándose a soltarla.

—No seas tonto. Enciérrala en su cuarto, en cuanto te tranquilices y pienses bien las cosas te dejare ir a verla. Te prometo no intervenir si haces lo que te pido— dijo con un calma poco habitual en el que mostraba su gran temple en situaciones difíciles.

Sabía que Naruto tenía razón y muy a su pesar decidió tomarle la palabra a su amigo. Le dio una señal de su consentimiento cediéndole a Sakura para que la llevara a su habitación en tanto el se iba lo más lejos posible para tratar de tranquilizarse y no cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida.

Respiro aliviada cayendo de rodillas al verlo irse lejos de ella.

Fue en su auxilio en cuanto la vi caer, reviso la muñeca de la que Sasuke la tenía y vio con pesar de la había lastimado mucho, estaba toda roja y se podía ver las marcas de la mano que la asía. Estaba seguro de que en un par de horas esa muñeca estaría negra, posiblemente hinchada y sin movilidad alguna durante un par de días.

— ¿Puedes caminar?—preguntó tratando de ayudarla a pararse, más ella no respondía así que la acomodo entre sus brazos y de esta forma la traslado a sus aposentos para dejarla encerrada como le había prometido a Sasuke.

No pregunto qué había pasado por que lo intuía y no deseaba confirmarlo. Ahora se sentía sumamente culpable de la desgracia de su mejor amigo que era como su hermano. Su estúpido deseo le estaba arruinando la vida.

. . .

N/A:

Hola escribí este capítulo con rapidez, además creo que las cosas se me fueron un poco rápido XD y la verdad no tuve tiempo de revisar la ortografía y demás con detenimiento pero es que estoy algo cansadita así disculpen a mis dedos y ojos disléxicos pero es que estoy algo ocupada y no sé la verdad cuando actualice así que lo hago ahora que puedo, ok.

. . .

Ahora contesto los comentarios, perdonen por no contestar en privado pero la pagina no me deja usar esta opción últimamente así que bueno le contesto por aquí. n,n

Nahomi-hime-chan: Hola gracias por comentar, si a Sakura le entro el lado maternal de repente, el llamado le llego fuerte. Ahora con el suika pues si fue algo triste yo tenía planeada otras cosas pero al final resulto ser esto. Que te digo mi mente trabaja en extrañas maneras XD. Ya está la tan esperada continuación espero que sea de tú agrada, las cosas has subido de nivel. Besos y abrazos te cuidas y hasta la próxima.

katze78: Bueno que te puedo decir en el capítulo pasado afloro mi lado un poco más serio aun que en realidad en este fic estoy de relax XD y no quiebro la cabeza como en otros que tengo, además esta llenos de clichés que me gustan en una novela romántica. Espero que este capítulo aclare algunas de tus dudas. Beso y abrazos te cuidas mucho.

. . .

Gracias por los aletas, favoritos y comentarios que alegran mi correo y sobre todo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

¿Algún tomatazo? :p


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

.

.

.

Se había encerrado en su estudio tirando, destrozando, rompiendo, destruyendo todo lo que estaba su paso. Descargaba su ira y frustración, ya no sabía qué más hacer por mucho que lo intentará.

Acercarse a ella era por completo inútil, una y otra vez lo rechazaba, lo hería y humillaba. No podía soportarlo.

_¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien? ¿Por qué no podían siquiera poder hablar más de dos palabras sin que ninguno de los dos explotara? _

Recordar el justo momento en que lo vio con su mujer lo hacía gritar de ira, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y jalarse los cabellos.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulada esperando el momento ideal para atacar a lo primero que se cruzara en su camino.

Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, sus emociones se desbordaron rompiéndose como el frágil cristal. La noche en vela que paso sin descanso alguno pensando las peores cosas, no ayudaba para nada a su estado. Se sentía solo y olvidado, alejado de ella para siempre.

Sus sueños de tener una familia feliz quedaban enterrados en el más profundo de los pozos, sepultando todas sus esperanzas de ser feliz.

Casi muerto, era la palabra ideal para describir el estado en el que se encontraba.

Cuando la vio en brazos de ese tipo todo se volvió oscuro, actuó en automático sin pensar en nada más. No fue consciente de lo que hizo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para parar, y como digno miembro del clan dominante de la hoja del norte no iba a admitir nunca un error de su parte.

Él se lo advirtió muchas veces.

Miró la botella de alcohol que yacía sobre el escritorio. Lo seducía con la promesa de hacerlo olvidarse de esa mujer que lo tenía en este estado tan deplorable. Se le hizo agua la boca al contemplar una vez, se relamió los labios con deseo y sin más cogió por el cuello esa maldita botella de sake tomándosela de una vez, sin remordimiento alguno, dejando que el líquido raspara su garganta con su delicioso elixir que necesitaba en ese instante como si fuera un droga que su organismo pedía a gritos.

"_¡Qué más daba si se perdía en el alcohol o no! ¡Al diablo con todo!_" Termino pensando con el orgullo y el corazón herido. Nada tenía sentido ahora que sabía con toda certeza que no importaba lo que hiciera, ella nunca sería suya por las buenas.

Eso era un golpe directo a sus bolas. Uno más para la colección.

Si tan solo ella se hubiera alejado de Sai esto no habría ocurrido ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del enorme poder que ejercía sobre él o qué?

Quería estar con ella, tenía que estar con ella.

_¡Era algo completamente irracional!_

No comprendía que clase de poder tenía ella sobre él. Lo volvía loco, todo en ella lo enloqueció de tal manera que ya nada tenía sentido para él.

Tomó un gran tragó de su sake especial, era el más fuerte que tenia para cuando quería perderse por completo y no saber nada hasta el día siguiente. El ardor en su garganta calmaba lo suficiente para no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Sakura.

No quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Naruto no hubiera llegado para detener la gran estupidez que iba a cometer.

Abrió los ojos asustado de si mismo ante sus acciones, él no era así. Sakura sacaba lo peor de él, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que pudieran estar ahí. Tanto buenas como malas por igual.

Era despreciable, estaba seguro que ahora lo odiaría de forma permanente.

— ¡Bien! El odio es parecido al amor—clamó pensando que eso era mejor a la fría y cruel indiferencia a la que lo tenía sometido de un tiempo para acá. Fue estúpido creer que estaba ganándosela poco a poco con sus atenciones.

¡Mierda!

Eso era todo esto una GRAN MIERDA, una porquería estúpida y sin sentido.

Si esto era de este modo entonces el también la detestaba por rebajarlo a ser un simple hombre que cayó ingenuo ente ella. Lo había seducido con su fuerza, su carácter, su corazón apasionado, con sus ojos llenos de fuego y su inteligencia. No con su cuerpo y las promesas de una noche de pasión.

— No, no podía odiarla por eso. — se dijo arrepentido de pensar en eso. Era él quien la estaba obligando a aceptar su amor, era él quien la perseguía sin tregua alguna, era él el que la deseaba a su lado.

Era extraño como te hacían actuar los celos, te cegaban por completo y no te dejaban ver más allá de lo evidente. Eran un sentimiento repugnante al que cedió por un instante, pero es que ya había aguantado demasiado.

En un principio los había ignorado, los hecho a un lado tratado de comportarse y de pronto todo exploto en su cara llevándolo a los extremos.

La tristeza lo invadía, era un verdadero idiota sin remedio alguno.

No podía forzarla a que lo aceptara por más que lo deseara. La amaba demasiado para hacerle eso.

Un momento, ¿la amaba? De verdad la amaba.

Era algo desconcertante nunca había amado a una mujer de esa forma, era algo por completo desconocido pero extrañamente placentero a la vez que extremadamente doloroso.

Era un hecho ahora, la amaba.

Comenzó a reír como loco, cuando le llego a la mente que Pein habría estado tan feliz al verlo de este modo, ni planeado le habría salido tan bien su venganza.

— A tú salud por ti bastardo —brindo en nombre de su asqueroso señor del fuego, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta caer de sopetón en sus nalgas.

— ¡Auch!—se quejo sobándose su colita agradeciendo que estuviera solo y nadie pudiera verlo de esta forma tan ridícula.

Busco alrededor con la mano su botella de alcohol. Estaba decepcionado todavía no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para su gusto, solo estaba algo mareado y lo que quería era olvidar, ahogarse en licor si era necesario. Era en momentos como estos que detestaba su resistencia a la bebida.

Frunció el ceño molesto y empino la botella sobre su boca.

Solo cayó una mísera gota que lo dejo deseando mucho mas. Busco a su alrededor alguna otra botella de su pequeña cava pero no quedaba nada, tendría que salir a buscar más. Trato de levantarse pero el piso de le movía.

— ¡Maldición quédate quieto!— musito contra el suelo arrastrando las palabras concluyendo que tal vez si estaba más borracho de lo que creía. Y se arrastro hasta la pared para poder apoyarse en ella, se levanto poco a poco.

Una vez de pie salió de su estudio tratado de no tropezarse con sus propios pies para no caer y no romperse la cara. El suelo se veía muy duro, era de madera.

Se tambaleaba por todos lados perdiendo el equilibrio una y otra vez hasta llegar a su puerta. Sé paró en seco contemplándola con la boca abierta, sus traicioneros pies lo había llevado hasta ahí.

— ¡Traidores! —señalo regañándolos disgustado. — Son peor que Naruto —sentencio.

Parado en medio del pasillo enfrente a la habitación donde estaba su esposa encerrada, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa y sin poder evitarlo abrió de par en par.

Asomo su cabeza con cuidado en busca de Sakura y se la encontró en un rincón agazapada llorando mares.

Lo miró aterrada ante su presencia y sintió como el peor bastardo del mundo, le partía el corazón ser el causante de su estado.

Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta con extremo cuidado tras él y fue a ella como un imán a tratar de consolarla. Se agacho usando toda su destreza posible en su estado para no caer de bruces sobre ella.

—Lo siento— susurro poniéndose a su altura cuando Sakura se alejo de él con los ojos llenos de terror.

Volvió a disculparse tratando de acercarse, estaba mendigando su perdón como un pordiosero.

Sus ojos jade lo miraban hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas. No entendía de qué iba, nunca iba a entender a este hombre

—Estas ebrio—dijo entrecortada al llegarle el aroma del alcohol.

—Si —contesto torpe, tomando su muñeca inflamada por el brutal agarre a la que la sometió, se la llevo a sus labios rosándola con infinita ternura. Le sabía tan mal lo que había hecho.

Deslizo su mano sobre su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Era un hecho estaba seguro de que ahora lo odiaba total e irrevocablemente y lo pero si remedio alguno, sin embargo tenía que preguntar para confirmar, tenía que escucharlo de su boca, de su voz.

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Por qué te vas con él?—preguntó dolido tenía que saber qué por mucho que doliera.

Tragó duro y continuo.

—Te daré todo solo tienes que pedirlo y te lo daré. Todo el mundo si es preciso, pero jamás te entregaría a otro. Eso es lo único que no puedo concederte.

Estaba sin palabras no sabía que responder.

Sasuke estaba en completo en estado completamente etílico, se le veía completamente destrozado, herido, con el orgullo perdido, arrastrándose sobre el suelo como un triste gusano salido de la tierra listo para morir por la insolación de sol. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que no lo odiaba, nunca lo odio en realidad. Era cierto lo que le había hecho no tenía nombre pero al igual que ella, él era un hombre desesperado y sumamente herido.

Estaba muy dolida por lo que le hizo, pero no podía dejar de quererlo. No podía dejar de quererlo y mucho menos dejar de amarlo. En el tiempo que había estado encerrada en su cuarto de planteo la posibilidad odiarlo con todo su ser más no pudo.

Un nudo se hacía tanto en su estomago, como en su garganta protestando ante esa idea.

Amar es conocer lo peor de una persona, ser capaz de aceptarlo y perdonar cuando se haga falta.

Por alguna razón que estaba fuera de su control, ella Sakura Haruno lo amaba. Era el momento de aceptarlo y no había vuelta atrás para esto. Para bien o para mal esta era la verdad y como bien decía el dicho: _La verdad te hará libre; _y para ser sincera ya esta harta de huir de esta verdad que estaba bien clavada en su corazón.

Era el momento de la verdad, de exponer el corazón y que salga lo que tenga que salir.

—No te odio, nunca lo he hecho— contesto arrastrando las palabras con lentitud mientras se limpiaba el rostro los estragos de las lágrimas. Ya no tenía más que sacar por ahora, parecía que se había secado.—Es solo que…

La miró expectante acercándose mucho más a Sakura.

— ¿Es solo que?— pregunto desesperado.

—Tengo miedo, de ti de mí de todo lo que me rodea. Tengo miedo de abrirme y que al hacerlo me estalle en la cara.

—Ya se la verdad ¿sabes? –dijo riendo como tonto, con sus palabras.

Se quedo sin habla, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

—Sé lo de Sasori y tú problema con el sonido. Sé toda la verdad y ¿sabes? No me importa Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no. —Deletreo su verdadero nombre con suavidad.

—Perdóname por no creerte cuando me lo dijiste. No tienes que temer —se llevo el dedo índice a la boca mirando a todos lados. –Shhhh, no se lo diré a nadie nunca –concluyó en tono confidencial.

Abrió sus orbes jade con mesura por completo sorprendida, no sabía qué hacer o que decir. Lo miró a la cara que de pronto se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, podía sentir su aliento a sake.

—No puedo soportar verte así —acaricio sus mejillas y con la otra acomodaba unos cuantos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. –Fue un instante de locura, me cegó verte con, con… ese –casi escupió con asco al recordarlo.—No tengo perdón, no tengo. Me perdí y te hice daño – el alcohol estaba hablando por él, porque de otra forma jamás haría algo así.

Le veía tan mal, vulnerable y arrepentido. Todo su orgullo se había ido por la influencia de lo bebido que estaba, se encontraba en este estado por su culpa.

De pronto se sentía tan culpable y triste al ver que ella era la causante de esto. Era una estúpida al dejarse dominar por sus miedos. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo, estaba demasiado borracho como para hacerlo.

Alzó la cabeza a la altura de su frente y beso la frente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos cual ébano, estaba dejando a un lado sus miedos y prejuicios, esos ya no importaban a estas alturas. Lo quería a pesar de todo era algo inútil negar lo evidente.

Sí el podía perdonarle todos sus desplantes, humillaciones y groserías, ella bien podía perdonarle lo de hace unas horas.

El pasado de ambos no importaba, no ahora, no en ese lugar y no en ese momento.

— ¡Te amo!—exclamó dolido de pronto, echándose a los pies de Sakura llorando como un niño pequeño en busca de consuelo. –No puedo concebir mi vida sin ti.

Alzó la vista concentrándose en sus ojos jade, perdiéndose en ellos.

—Te amo –volvió a repetir con más calma.

El aire se le escapo del todo cuando lo escucho haciendo que su corazón explotara por su declaración.

Lo tomó de la mano para entrelazarla con la suya y ponerla en su pecho estrechándola fuerte.

Esas dos simples palabras era todo lo que necesitaba para llenar su vacio corazón y que desde siempre había soñado. Sonrió llena de alegría conmovida y el llanto volvió a ser de las suyas, comprobando que siempre se puede llorar. Ya sea por infinita tristeza o alegría como ahora.

Sasuke la miró con sorpresa muda, no lograba comprender que pasaba, alzo su rostro al tiempo en que ella bajaba el suyo para ir a su encuentro.

Sus labios se hallaron a mitad de camino entregándose con completa libertad, sin tapujos. Era un contacto suave por completo casto y puro, no había lujuria alguna en ese beso era solo afecto, solo amor.

El sabor a sake de Sasuke sabia al elixir más dulce y divino que hubiera probado alguna vez en su vida, su suavidad era como si flotaran en una nube dentro de una burbuja donde solo estaban ellos dos. Era un mundo perfecto lleno de amor y felicidad que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Una corriente eléctrica los atravesaba a ambos de punta a punta haciendo que profundizaran aun más su beso.

Pidió su permiso para entrar en ella con su lengua, Sakura accedió al instante dejándose llevar por fin sin importarle nada más. Era su pequeño mundo, solo ellos dos, los de afuera no importaban en lo más mínimo.

Él la animo a explorar también su boca con gran intensidad, demostrándole lo mucho que la deseaba. Era más que una comunicación carnal la que tenían, era una muestra de fe, de confianza, al que correspondían mutuamente.

Deseaba sentirse mujer ahora, lejos de su armadura que hacer rato que ya había caído. Sasuke Uchiha logro tirar la fortaleza y ahora solo quería entregarse libre al amor, a su amor.

A Sasuke, su esposo.

Rompieron su beso para verse cara a cara y recuperar el aliento.

Colocó su cabeza en los muslos de Sakura y acaricio sus largos cabellos rosados, embriagándose aun más con su aroma a cerezos que siempre lo atrajo. Sonrió dulce y cerró los ojos con cansancio rogándole a Dios en silencio que no permitiera que este momento fuera una de sus fantasías y que si era un sueño no le permitiera despertar de este jamás por piedad.

Podía ser capaz de vivir para este momento y luego morir llenó de felicidad.

Era su pequeño pedazo paraíso lo llenaba por completo.

—Yo también te amo —susurró Sakura a su oído.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de sumirse por competo al reino de Morfeo en brazos de su esposa.

. . .

N/A: Sé que algunas odiaron el capítulo anterior y otras lo amaron, por lo visto no hubo puntos medios en el esto, pero en fin. El punto es que ya esta, se han besado y se confesaron por fin – ¡aplausos! – Y sip fue en capítulo algo corto pero lleno de emoción y no quería arruinarlo con más cosas. Este era el momento de Sakura y Sasuke, además a poco Sasuke ebrio no es encantador. XD La verdad ciento que me quedo muy ñoño este episodio, pero a mi mami le gusto. XD Aun falta un poco para que todo entre esos dos este completo y todo vaya como miel sobre hojuelas pero han dado un súper paso.

. . .

Ok llega el momento de los rr que no puede contestar porque no están registrados o no aceptan privados y por eso les contesto por acá.

**vicolove13:** Hola gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia y con este capítulo creo que te pondrás un poquito más sentimental XD o eso creo yo, ya me dirás tú si estoy no en lo correcto. Si Sasuke enloqueció pero es que el chico es muy intenso.

**Mina:** Si Sasuke es un bruto y lo reconoce, borracho pero lo reconoce ò.ó y Sakura bueno ya ves solo quiere con todo. El amor es ciego que se le va a ser. XD

**msdupree22:** Graciaaaaaaaaas, ya está la continuación tan esperada a ver qué opinas.

******Lado Oscuro**: Bueno ya está todo se arreglo más o menos. Todavía le falta un poquito para estar completos y que esto vaya sobre ruedas. XD

**Alina:** Hola gracias, si fue un capítulo intenso pero este también ;)

**OOANDISAOO:** Hola, bueno ya vez que Sakura no ama a Sai para nada y aun que Sasuke se comporto como un completo imbécil lo ama, ya se confesaron pero descuida aun le falta un poco para que todo este en completo orden con esos dos.

. . .

Bueno como siempre agradezco a las personas que leen esta pequeña historia, los favoritos, alertas y sus comentarios que alegran este fic y aun más mi dulce correo. Ya saben flores o tomatazos son siempre bienvenidos se cuidan mucho y hasta la otra.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

.

.

.

La respiración se iba haciendo poco a poco más constante anunciando que pronto despertaría y se uniría a la realidad. Una realidad por cierto bastante pesada, punzante y dolorosa.

Contrajo los labios en señal de pesar, su cerebro pulsaba incesante con un muy maldito martilleo en su sien. Parecía estar a punto de volar en millones de pedazos, así que llevo su zurda al puente de la nariz para masajearse, con la esperanza casi nula de obtener un poco de paz.

El alcohol estaba cobrándole la factura, con el cuerpo cortado y una sed de mendigo del desierto.

Era su cuota por lo de anoche.

"_Por lo menos no apesto a vomito_" pensó un poco aliviado considerando las circunstancia.

Odiaba esa parte cuando se trataba de beber hasta morir, por lo que vagamente recordaba solo llego a la parte de decir incoherencias y después…

Movió su cuello de un lado al otro tratando de recordar que diablos había hecho y visualizando en donde estaría. No quería abrir los ojos para encontrarse algo desagradable –no era la primera vez que algo así podía suceder –, como la vez que termino durmiendo abrazado de las nalgas de un cerdo.

Según recordaba que era la primera vez que se emborracho y en definitiva no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con algo peor.

Sip era mejor estar mentalizado, prepararse para lo peor como un buen guerrero debe hacer.

Inhalo profundo en busca de alguna señal sin ningún éxito, no quería abrir los ojos aun; le gustaba el lugar donde estaba y no quería perder ese encanto. Siguió moviendo para su cuello para acomodarse mejor, hasta que tronó de una forma un tanto… aparatosa y dolorosa.

Ese inquietante sonido en particular le hizo abrir los párpados a todo lo que daban para encontrarse con una enorme y gratificante sorpresa.

No estaba abrazando a ningún animal de corral, ni rodeado de ellos.

"_Gracias a Dios_" el oscuro secreto de su primera borrachera estaba a salvo una vez más.

Se quedo quieto, incluso dejo de respirar. No podía creer lo que sus ojos azabaches le mostraban e incluso pensó que tal vez aun estaba soñando, pero el dolor de su cuerpo le decía que no.

Su rostro estaba a unos escasos cinco centímetros, sus largos cabellos enmarañados rozaban su cuello, sus párpados cerrados, la boca entre-abierta y su respiración era tan sueva que casi ni se notaba.

Aun dormía profundamente.

Era una visión perfecta, el sol entraba tímido por la ventana acariciándola suave con su rayos dorados adornando su belleza.

Quería tocarla, no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

Su estomago se contrajo haciendo que sintiera un agujero y una la necesidad urgente de tocarla se apodero de él, tenía que alcanzarla costara lo que costara.

Trato de alcanzarla con su diestra sin embargo algo se lo estaba impidiendo, volteo para ver que le impedía llegar.

Otra GRAN sorpresa.

Su mano estaba entrelazada a la suya y sintió que cuando se movió, la de ella se aferraba con fuerza y vigor renovado, aferrándose a él sin dejarlo ir.

Era como si temiera dejarlo ir, entonces vio con horror su muñeca lesionada, hinchada y amoratada.

Todo vino a su mente otra vez, los dolorosos recuerdos previos a tomar la botella lo asfixiaban.

Llevo su mano a su pecho tratando de respirar. Rechino los dientes frustrado, la cólera se estaba apoderando de nuevo gritando por ser liberado, sin embargo estaba vez no era por ese bastardo, no, esta vez era contra sí mismo.

Era un imbécil que no tenía perdón, la había lastimado y no solo físicamente lo que era aun peor, destruyo algo que ella quería. Aun podía ver entre sus recuerdos la fiera forma en la que peleo por ese trozo de papel y lo peor fue que lo disfruto, gozo en pleno viéndolo arder.

Algo oscuro y retorcido salió a la luz de una forma salvaje, estaba pero no estaba al mismo tiempo, quería pero no quería hacerla sufrir por su traición. Una parte decía: ¡No, detente lo que haces está mal! y la otra voz retorcida por la furia gritaba: ¡Hazla pagar, hazla pagar!

El monstruo de los ojos verdes clamaba de rabia y dolor, sin embargo cuando Naruto llegó para hacerlo entrar en razón, la voz vengativa ahora solo lloraba en agonía.

El amor no debe ser forzado, ni mancillado jamás con brutalidades o ensuciarse de alguna forma, el racionalizar esto lo estaba matando, merecía su repudio total.

Era consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer pero… ¿Por qué estaba en su habitación? ¿Por qué estaba acostado sobre sus muslos? ¿Por qué tomaba su mano?

No recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado, algunas cosas iban y venían tan rápido que no conseguía poner un orden, todo era difuso ¿Es que acaso se había escabullido a su cuarto estando ebrio?

"_Pero que idiota, Sasuke Uchiha eso es obvio ¿no?_" se recrimino, en su estado actual no estaba del todo en activo.

Miro con cuidado el estado del lugar, rezando que no hubiera signos de violencia porque la ira mezclada con alcohol no es buena combinación.

Pavor puro se instalo de inmediato en su corazón esperando lo peor, no quería reconocer que tal vez si era un verdadero monstruo y que era merecedor del odio de Sakura, con justa razón.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —llamó de pronto un suave voz que sonaba a preocupación.

Alzó la vista asustado, solo ella podía confirma sus sospechas.

—Estas temblando —tomó su temperatura de inmediato colocando su mano libre sobre su frente —y sudando, pero pareces no tener fiebre —dijo más para sí que para él, estaba entrando en su fase profesional de curandera —tengo que examinarte de inmediato —su voz fue por entero firme y sin admitir replica.

—Estoy bien —susurro con sorpresa. Es decir, de todas las cosas que podían pasar esta era la que menos se esperaba, su mente estaba muy lenta hoy.

—Pues no te vez nada bien—se acerco para poder verlo mejor —y no hablo solo de una resaca por tú borrachera de ayer —recalco con los ojos fruncidos en señal de reclamo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio observándose con detenimiento, cada uno buscando algo en el rostro del otro.

—Ya dejaste de templar, me alegro —su rostro se mostraba apacible y con una ligera sonrisa —tus pupilas están bien, tú color de piel está volviendo y la respiración vuelve a ser constante. Parece ser que solo tuviste un mal despertar, aun así quiero revisarte.

No entendía de que iba, estaba pasmado por su actitud de aquí no paso nada ¡Todo está bien y continuemos como si nada hubiera pasado!

Él en su lugar se odiaría, se molería golpes, buscaría venganza. De preferencia alguna muy dolorosa, lenta y cruel ¿Qué había pasado cuando fue a Sakura en estado etílico? ¿Se habían solucionado las cosas?

Detestaba no tener todo en control, no era capaz de recordar con claridad, era borroso, era confuso, era horrible no saber y su preocupación le molestaba.

"_¡No lo merezco!"_ grito en su interior frustrado y más que nada confundido.

— ¡Vamos! Levántate para que me pueda parar —apuro acompañada de un ademan con la mano libre porque la otra seguía prendada de su esposo —y podrías devolverme mi mano, me estaba apretando un poco —concluyo con un poco de pena de su parte, al darse cuenta que ella también lo tomaba de la misma forma escasos segundos atrás.

La soltó de inmediato, era como si lo quemara. No quería volver a lastimarla jamás, era algo que nunca se perdonaría el resto de su vida.

Odiaba esta actitud que estaba tomando Sakura. Era insoportable para él, prefería los gritos, reproches y hasta los golpes, sus cuidados y preocupaciones eran una puñalada continua a todo lo que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Se levanto con sumo cuidado dejando de lado las quejas de su cuerpo molido y analizo una vez más el estado del lugar. Quería estar cien por ciento seguro de que todo estaba en orden y no había cometido una barbarie.

Todo estaba pulcro, hasta la cama estaba tendida y sin algún signo de arrugas, la mesita de noche con flores de ayer, el librero, la alfombra roja a los pies del lecho en perfecta simetría.

—Me ayudas a levantarme, se me durmieron las piernas —explico sobándose ayudando a la circulación y estirándose poco a poco dado la bienvenida al molesto hormigueo.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido en sus muslos?"_ era ahora que tomaba conciencia de que él había reposado su cabeza en ese lugar.

¿Qué había pasado esa noche? Deseaba preguntar sin embargo las palabras se negaban a salir, algo lo inquietaba y no estaba seguro de querer descubrir que era, pues una naciente inseguridad lo invadía de cabo a rabo. Actuaria con cautela, deseaba encontrar el momento idóneo para poder indagar mejor.

Después de un rato en el que Sakura terminara de restablecer sus piernas fueron a la pequeña botica del palacio que estaba junto al jardín. En el transcurso del camino se dieron cuenta de que aun era muy temprano, ni quiera la servidumbre que era la que madrugaba mejor estaba, en perspectiva estaban solos y les quedan eso de una hora u hora y media de paz.

Esta era su oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas o eso esperaba. No quería las miradas indiscretas de los sirvientes, estaba seguro que todo el mundo ya estaba al corriente con lo de anoche. Era claro que no iban a preguntárselo a la cara pero si iban a murmurar a su espalda como siempre.

Ser un noble viene con el paquete de rumores en su mayoría malintencionadas y murmuraciones de voz en voz que se distorsionaban a cada paso un poco más al estar al corriente de la comidilla de la corte. Era cosas de todos los días, aun en sus tierras tan poco formales estaba patente esto. Lo bueno era que su "corte" nobles era pequeña y exclusiva:

Naruto y Konan eran para fines prácticos la alianza de nobles de la hoja del norte, lo malo era que ellos no se la dedicaban a hacer rumores, ellos confirmaban o negaban los rumores de frente. Nada de cosas medias entre esos dos, además eran los dos de los tres que lo confrontarían cara a cara, el otro era Kakashi el fiel floricultor como le gustaba que lo llamasen, cualquiera que osara a llamarlo un simple jardinero pagaría por su osadía. El hombre era de armas tomar y sus venganzas eran legendarias. Era como un padre para él y Naruto, era el que los ponía en su lugar cuando era necesario y el confidente de Konan.

Tenía la sospecha de que esos dos se traían algo, pero ambos eran muy discretos y reservados en ese aspecto sentimental.

"_Tarado no es el momento de preguntarse la relación de Kakashi y Konan_" se golpeo mentalmente enojado.

Estaba seguro de que pronto vería la mala cara de los tres reclamándole su estupidez –con justa razón –, es por eso que tenía que aclarar todo ya sea para bien o para mal.

—Quítate la camisa, por favor—dijo de pronto Sakura, muy seria y formal.

La miró con sorpresa tragando espeso y ella le regreso la mirada sería y fría transmitiéndole: gran imbécil.

En este momento era Haruno una profesional de la curación, se enorgullecía de ello, no era Sakura, no era una mujer. Su labor estaba por encima de todo eso, le pesara a quien le pesara, incluido a su esposo.

Puede que ya le haya perdonado su brutalidad de anoche e incluso admitiera que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero era planamente consciente de que el muy estúpido no recordaba nada.

"_Eso lo arreglare después, ahora primero lo primero_" concluyó al recordar uno de sus lemas médicos. Atiende primero pregunta después, porque Sasuke Uchiha se le veía muy mal y no era solo por la resaca.

—Anda que esperas—le apuro en tono regañón, mientras ella iba a ponerse su ungüento para lesiones en la muñeca.

Lo tenía guardado en su botiquín personal, era una de sus creaciones que más orgullo le daba pues quitaba el dolor, relajaba el musculo y curaba de forma eficaz y rápida –la patente estaba pendiente– pensaba que por desgracia tal vez esa patente nunca se iba ser porque ahora oficialmente era Tayuya del Sonido.

Suspiro con pesar resignándose.

"_Ya vendrán mejor cosas, podremos mejorar la fórmula original y patentarla a nombre de Tayuya de Uchiha_" animo su inner.

"_¡Sí! Y cuando eso pase ganaremos millones, la venderemos por todo el mundo_" apoyo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa imaginando su imperio de remedios, utilizaría la fama de su esposo para hacerse del monopolio. Después de todo algo de amor por el dinero le heredó su maestra Tsunade y el mundo deberá ponerse a sus pies cuando alcance la fama y su fortuna propia.

El ser una mujer casada y aceptar por fin su amor con libertad re-organizaba sus prioridades:

1.- Curar a Sasuke Uchiha

2.- Decirle a Sasuke Uchiha que lo amaba con toda su alma.

3.- Tener sexo intenso para reafirmar su amor (pensaba dejarlo muerto, vivo no se iba ir después de este día)

4.- Aclarar esa cosa rara que se traía con Sai (por su salud metal) y tal vez pedirle otro retrato.

5.- Disfrutar de su matrimonio.

6.- Trabajar en esas patentes de remedios pendientes y utilizar la fama del nombre Uchiha a su favor (iba a poner a la hoja del norte en el mapa por sus curaciones).

7.- Tener hijos (tal vez unos 3 o 4 para empezar, la idea de una familia grande le llamaba).

8.- Ser muy feliz.

9.- Visitar a Tsunade, Shizune y los niños del orfanato (los extrañaba).

10.- Conseguirle a Naruto pareja sentimental (se veía muy solo a veces).

Afirmo solemne y silenciosa con las manos entrelazadas y la ceja alzada.

"_De aquí a la cima Sakura, el mundo es nuestro_" dijo inner con el puño alzado en señal de victoria parada sobre el planeta con un cetro y corona dignos de la mismísima Reina Isabel I

Giró lento para observar a su esposo, que la veía con cara abatida y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron de inmediato desviaba la cara al suelo. Tenía culpable escrito en la frente y un mándame al diablo en los ojos.

Estaba de lo más dócil con los hombros agachados y parecía un corderito de esos que daban mucha pena y ternura por lo vulnerable y desvalido que se veían.

Miro su muñeca lastimada sintiendo que estaba comenzando a entrar en calor por su ungüento, la movió un poco en círculos.

—Estoy bien, mi muñeca está bien —estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor haciendo que viera su muñeca cambiando de posición de derecha a izquierda, arriba y abajo —está mejor de lo que se ve.

Debía admitir que lo que hizo estuvo mal y que cualquier persona en lugar estaría furiosa, sin embargo por extraño que parezca no estaba enojada. Estaba muy dispuesta a perdonarlo dejándolo correr con agua pasada.

Tal vez ella habría actuado igual.

No.

¿A quién tratada de engañar? Lo perdonaba porque nacía de ella hacerlo, su corazón se lo mandaba y, bueno estaba segura que ella no habría actuado así, en sus zapatos habría hecho un escándalo de dimensiones épicas.

Era bueno saber que Sasuke no le ponía los cuernos.

Deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara entero, esta era una de las peores torturas del universo. Tal vez ella lo dispensaba, mas él no lo haría jamás. No estaba en su naturaleza perdonar.

Se dejo checar silencioso, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos: a sus manos, ojos jades concentrados en su trabajo, el flujo de su respiración, las cejas fruncidas, su suave y dulce boca seria, el cuello que se contraía de vez en cuando al tragar saliva. Estaba deseoso de encontrar alguna oportunidad para la conversación que ambos sabría que tarde o temprano habría era algo inevitable.

—Tienes indicios de gripe. Con razón estás tal mal, claro aunado a la resaca no se puede esperar menos —explico más para ella que para él.

—Te busque toda la noche — soltó de inmediato. No era ningún reproche, aun que deseaba que sí de entre sus entrañas, pero ambos sabían que no podía replicar.

Sakura lo miró directo a los ojos seria.

—Lo sé — se agacho a su lado y le tomo las manos —mira lo que paso fue…

Procedió a explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde que salió en palacio corriendo histérica por sus temores, aun que claro evito convenientemente ese hecho, tenía claro que debía actuar como una persona racional –alguien tenía que hacerlo– a pesar que últimamente estaba actuando como una total estúpida, claro le dolía reconocerlo pero no lo iba a gritar al mundo esto iba a quedar entre ella y el universo.

. . .

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar perdido de la frondosa y alegre tierra de las flores vivía una bella princesa que gustaba de los días cálidos iluminados por el gran astro que adoraba: El sol.

El sol que era igual de luminoso y bello que su largo cabello dorado. Sus ojos celeste iguales al infinito cielo que escondían una mirada traviesa y una dulce sonrisa envolvían una belleza mística.

Era la imagen de la dulce perfección, que no se atrevía a tocar por temor a dañar esa inmaculada pureza que envolvía a la mujer que deseaba, que amaba más que a su propia existencia.

¿Cómo había sucedido algo tan inaudito? Se pregunto Sai observando el lienzo más aterrador y hermoso que había pintado en su vida.

Ese cuadro en particular era su mayor secreto, pues, tenía demasiado de su ser en el para ser mostrado. Su alma se revelaba abiertamente, sus temores, sueños y esperanza…

Acaricio trémulo, casi sin tocar la superficie, solo delineaba con pasmosa lentitud las formas del rostro que con tanto ahincó se dedico a pintar, cada detalle.

Sus grandes ojos azules, las mejillas teñidas de carmín, sus labios de melocotón con esa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él, era una cómplice de su secreto, de su perdición.

Era algo inevitable no amarla, no adorarle, no desearla…

Había perdido el gusto por trazar y pintar hace tanto, creía haber perdido la habilidad para siempre hasta que la vio esa primera vez. Tan bella. Tan deslumbrante. Todo se quedo en silencio, el aliento se le fue, se hizo la luz, todo volvió como un poderoso relámpago descargando por todo su cuerpo. Era el vigor de la vida misma, nada podía detener lo paso con él ese día. Solo basto un mirar y una dulce sonrisa para saber que daría lo que fuera por ella:

_Ino Yamanaka._

_Ino_

Recordaba pensar que era un pequeño nombre para tan grandiosa mujer.

En ese pequeño instante el mundo se movió a su alrededor, el universo entero no tenía sentido sin ese ángel que estaba enfrente de él, el ser celestial que tenía que proteger por el peligro patente de ser atacada por el reino vecino que tenía intenciones de guerra a como diera lugar.

Lo contrataron para ser su escolta personal y esos fueron los momentos más felices de su vida: Cuidarla, estar a su lado, conocer cada expresión suya, compartir sus pesares y sus alegrías.

Todo era perfecto hasta que "ese" llegó arruinar todo.

¿Por qué tenía que quedarse? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar su felicidad? ¿Por que Ino tenía que enamorarse de él?

Los tratados con el Reino Del Fuego en el país de Las Flores fueron la escusa perfecta para que él la sedujera, la engañara, la utilizara por un momento y luego la abandonara como si nada hubiese pasado, destrozando su corazón quedando solo Sai para recoger los pedazos y confortarla.

Tal vez si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle que la amaba antes, sino hubiera seguido los protocolos como le exigía su cargo las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Solo cuando ya no pudo soportar verla tan vacía e infeliz se dio el valor para decirle lo que sentía, lástima que fuera demasiado tarde para él, para ella.

No se podía cambiar nada, el pasado era historia y ahí se quedaba se quisiera o no, no se elegía a quien amar, era algo que solo pasaba sin explicación, sin lógica. La locura te invadía y él estaba loco de amor hace mucho.

. . .

N/A: Hola de nuevo. Después de un tiempo con graduaciones, visitas a amigos que hace años no veo, cumpleaños, amanzanas de posibles apocalipsis, reuniones familiares con un montón de parientes que ni sabía que tenía, enfermedades –tengo una gripe de muerte – y un par de funerales he podido volver actualizar XD.

Solo les quiero decir que muchas gracias por leer esta historia, aun no puedo creer que alguien la lea o que tenga más de 100 comentarios.

Gracias, gracias, gracias.

. . .

Ahora contesto anónimos los que están registrados, los estoy contestando ahora mismo, perdonen por la tardanza en contestar.

Gise: Gracias qué bueno que te haya gustado, en cuanto al lemon pues…no se aun no lo decido bien, lo siento pero no puedo decir más sin hacerme spoiler.

kathia-chan: Que te leíste todo de golpe XD ¡Genial! Yo también hago lo mismo tranquila, con respecto a lo de hombre llorando pues yo pienso que todos somos seres vivos que sentimos y todos hemos llorado alguna vez. Los hombres también tienen su corazoncito.

cherry627: Gracias, es que el amor es así: sin pies ni cabeza y cuando ataca pues uno pierde la cabeza.

Luz: Gracias, ya está la continuación espero que sea de tú agrado.

Pinku-Chan: Siii, Sasuke borracho es genial, adorable. Los borrachos así son muy divertidos XD que bueno que te guste, me alegra. Gracias por comentar en casi, sino es que en todos lo captitulos, los leo todos. En cuanto a lo de mis actualizaciones ya ni prometo es conforme puedo, lo siento u,u trato de hacer lo que puedo con el tiempo que tengo.

Itamore: Nooo, no mueras por favor ya está la continuación XD

lyaOtomi: Gracias, si ojala pudiera subir más rápido pero no se puede u,u lo que si prometo es no abandonar y terminar.

mina: Tú lo has dicho amor es amor XD.

Lado Oscuro: Soy una noña cursi XD Con Sasuke y Sai pues en este cap. te das una idea.

. . .

Como siempre agradezco a las personas que leen esta pequeña historia, los favoritos, alertas y sus comentarios que alegran este fic y aun más mi dulce correo. Ya saben flores o tomatazos son siempre bienvenidos se cuidan mucho, hasta la otra y feliz navidad.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya, disculpen la tardanza, no tengo excusa. Solo prometo no dejar esta historia inconclusa. En fin este cap. tiene lo que muchas habían estado esperando mis nenas "perver." Esta muy ligero pero entiéndanme son normas de la página, espero que lo disfruten.

. . .

Capítulo XIII

.

.

.

―Sí, pase toda la noche con Sai ―dijo tentando el terreno, no quería ver a la bestia salir de nuevo―. Sé que no tengo justificación y debes haber pensado lo peor, es bastante evidente… después de… lo que paso ―callo un momento y lo vio a los ojos esperando que Sasuke notara la sinceridad en los suyos.

Él la miro con detenimiento, tratando de digerir sus palabras. Era la hora de la charla tan esperada, donde ambos tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y actuar con algo de madures. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en que pensar y aclarar de una vez por todas.

―Sakura…solo ―tenía que saber que paso exactamente aun que le doliera. Si se había acostado con Sai, él tenía que saberlo. Aun que no le gustaran las respuestas ―¿Te acostaste con él? ¿Tuviste sexo con él? ―su voz se mantuvo firme y modulada, era frio como el hielo, aun que por dentro la fregada se lo estaba llevando.

Negó con fervor la cabeza, sus cabellos rosados y enmarañados le dieron mayor énfasis a su negativa.

Sakura tembló por dentro al escuchar la pregunta, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría. Era normal que se lo preguntara, después de todo, él era su esposo y la forma en la que llego con las ropas sucias y desarregladas no estaba a su favor precisamente. Estaba consciente de que no había hecho nada malo, pero le dolía que Sasuke hiciera aquellas interrogantes.

―Escúchame y mírame muy bien a los ojos Sasuke Uchiha ―declaro firme concentrando toda su atención en su esposo, mientras cogía con ambas manos su mentón―. No tuve ningún tipo de acercamiento se índole sexual con Sai. No tuvimos sexo, ni nada parecido ―dijo con temple esperando que viera la verdad atraves de sus ojos.

Ambos callaron, examinándose con detenimiento.

Sasuke trataba de definir si lo que decía Sakura era cierto o no. Se concentro en las profundidades de sus orbes cual jade, siempre pensó que sus ojos eran muy grandes y expresivos ―era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella―, trago grueso y aun que deseaba poder creerle a esas ventanas del alma que clamaban ser creídas, no pudo. Algo en él se lo impedía, había una pequeña espina en su ser que lo bloqueaba. Suponía que era su orgullo herido lo frenaba.

Sakura estaba por su lado tratando con todo su ser, de transmitirle la verdad. Que le creyera era un punto crucial para que su relación funcionara, porque aunque ayer por la noche, se abrieron y habían admitido que se amaban ―aun que Sasuke no lo recordara―, no era suficiente. La piedra angular de cualquier relación amorosa era confianza y verdad. Ella podría amarlo mucho y aceptarlo, y él a ella…pero, también había amado a Sasori con toda su alma, y las cosas habían salido muy mal. Si no le creía, entonces no había futuro para los dos.

―Siento haberte dañado ―susurro Sasuke parco acariciando sus manos― lo que te hice no tiene justificación. Perdí el control ―ladeo su rostro para evitar su mirar, le quemaba verla.

―Te perdono ―contesto dolida, sabía que no le había creído. Le supo a hiel su respuesta y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de llorar.

―Mi control me abandono en cuanto te vi abrazarlo, te veías tan feliz a su lado. No supe que pensar, veía todo rojo y la rabia me invadió ―delineo su cuello trémulo con una mano, en tanto la otra se ocupada de su muñeca lastimada― ¿Le quieres Sakura?

―Sai me agrada y me da algo de… nostalgia verlo, sin embargo…―no estaba segura de decirle a Sasuke que lo amaba ya que no le creía, así que prefirió evitarlo. Los ojos fríos de Sasuke le quitaron toda la intención. Si no podía creerle y ella se le declaraba estaría perdida. Estaba vez no era por miedo a que amara y ser utilizada de forma impune como paso con Sasori. No, no, esta vez era algo muchas lejos y profundo. Sabía que Sasuke era diferente y no la usaría, la quería, sin embargo tenía que confiar en ella. Se negaba a cometer los mismos errores del pasado― Sasuke todos tenemos un pasado del cual, o, nos enorgullecemos o nos avergonzamos. Todos comentemos errores y aprendemos de ellos…Yo tengo un pasado del cual aprendí muchas cosas y no pienso cometer las misma equivocaciones que casi arruinan mi vida, por no decir que casi me cuestan la misma.

―Se de tu pasado, se lo que te paso en el Sonido por culpa de un mal parido que te uso y casi te mata ―la tomó de la cintura y la aprisiono entre sus brazos―. Jamás te usaría y sé que tienes miedo de querer otra vez. Yo también tengo un pasado e hice muchas cosas al servicio del emperador que no me enorgullecen. Cosas que me cambiaron para mal y me endurecieron, se lo que se siente que te usen y luego te tiren como desecho debajo del tapete.

El resentimiento era palpable en su voz grave y dura como el acero, un aura oscura relucía a leguas y Sasuke se aferro aun más a ella. Sakura lo calmo acariciándole la cabeza, sintiendo su áspero cabello negro bajo sus manos.

―Se que lo sabes, tal vez incluso mejor que yo. Con Sasori pase muchas cosas, la mayoría desagradables porque lo amaba, por ingenuidad, por aferrarme a un sueño, aun ideal equivocado. Por no distinguir entre la verdad y la mentira, por confiar a ciegas. Y me rehusó a cometer los mismos errores Sasuke, me duele mucho que no me creas.

―Quisiera creerte… pero no puedo ―hablada su orgullo herido―. Te quiero a mi lado Sakura, te quiero como mi esposa y si me aceptas ahora, ignorare todo lo referente a Sai.

Hacer de cuenta que no existió Sai alguna vez e ignorar. No olvidar y perdonar como le pedía Sakura. La aceptaba y le había dicho que la quería aun que hubiera cometido una posible infidelidad. Sasuke asumía ese "error" y viviría con ello, sin embargo no era capaz de dejarlo ir.

Esa negativa a creerle, le estaba partiendo el corazón. Contuvo las ganas de llorar, le confesaba su afecto y su deseo que estar a su lado, pero se negaba admitir que ella le hablaba con la verdad.

Golpe más agrio no podía haber.

Después de todo ¿Qué era lo que realmente conocida de ella? Se conocieron y se casaron en base a mentiras y maquinaciones de terceros que al final; únicamente beneficiaban a esas terceras partes. El que se enamoraran no era parte del paquete, pero ya qué. Ese no era el problema ahora, no, claro que no. En este momento lo apremiante era: ¿Qué iban hacer al respecto?

Recargo su frente en la nuca de su esposo e inhalo su aroma a castañas frescas, se dejo inundar de su esencia y abrazo su cabeza. Se aferro a ella con fuerza, en tanto un par de lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas hasta perderse entre los cabellos ébano de Sasuke. Había tomado una decisión que le partía el corazón.

―¿Me aceptas entonces Sakura? ―dijo Sasuke sintiendo los senos cálidos y dulces de su mujer sobre su rostro. Podía sentir el suave latido de su corazón en sus mejillas y el aliento gentil sobre su cabeza, aspiraba el ligero aroma a cerezos transpirar por su piel. Deseaba tenerla aun más cerca, sentirla por completo, su piel desnuda contra la suya, probar cada recoveco de su menudo cuerpo, saborear cada curva, explorar con las manos sus formas y descubrir los secretos de ese cuerpo.

―Si ―contesto Sakura suave, apenas fue audible, le dolía tanto el pecho y la boca del estomago por el esfuerzo sobre-humano de no ponerse a llorar.

―Quiero que tengas bien en claro, que el monstruo que viste ayer saldrá de nuevo a tomar lo que es suyo y a destruir si es necesario Sakura. Es parte de mí, es mi lado oscuro ―declaró firme para después callar un momento, para que sus palabras se colaran lentamente en ella. Tenía que hacerle entender―. Y aun que lamento mucho hacerte lastimado, y es algo que no me condonare a mi mismo jamás, no puedo prometerte estar a salvo de mí. Porque… Sí veo, o me entero que estuviste con algún otro, es posible que no responda por mis actos. Deseo que estés segura de la decisión que tomas, es ahora que me siento capaz de dejarte ir, si lo deseas. Porque tal vez…no tengas otra oportunidad después ―dejo las palabras al aire, y miro a Sakura a los ojos―. Entonces te lo pregunto una vez mas ¿Me aceptas Sakura?

Sus palabras fueron mortales, frías y seguras. No obstante Sakura había tomado su decisión y no flaqueo en su respuesta.

―Si

Lo amaba, estaba convencida de ello. Conocía su peor lado y le seguía queriendo, estaba consciente que lo había presionado demasiado con respecto a Sai, de una u otra forma se lo había advertido. Ella lo había ignorado deliberadamente y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello. Le amaba y le cumpliría como le estaba pidiendo. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, pues su corazón era de él, de Sasuke Uchiha.

Iba a entregarle todo lo que era ella.

Todo.

Después se iría, se apartaría algún lugar recóndito y alejado. Porque si no le creía, porque si no confiaba en ella y creía que había estado con Sai ¿Quién podía asegurarle que algún día no le reclamaría o la culparía de algo que no hizo? No, no creía que él fuera tan vil como decirle algo, puesto que se había comprometido a "ignorar" el asunto. Y aun que Sasuke era un hombre de palabra, era igual a lanzar una piedra al río: No se veía la roca, pero sabías que ahí estaba y nunca iba a salir sino la removías con tus propias manos.

Era por eso que el errar era humano y perdonar divino.

La confianza era el cimiento del amor, sin confianza tarde o temprano el amor muere y peor, de transforma primero en celos, ira…Era la punta del iceberg de un torrente de emociones contras, las cuales no se podía luchar. Tarde o temprano la semilla de la sospecha florecería con unas raíces bien profundas que desencadenarían cosas peores.

Le tomaría la palabra: _Era libre de abandonarlo, pero no de engañarlo_.

Su corazón estaría con él siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

. . .

La luz mañanera, que anunciaba un nuevo día y a las afueras se comenzaba escuchar el barullo de los sirvientes poniéndose a laborar. Y por eso era una suerte que la pareja decidiera dejar su escondite unos pocos minutos antes que el gallo cantara, para dar la noticia de que ya era hora de levantarse.

Sasuke guió a Sakura a la parte sur de palacio, era donde estaba el criadero de los halcones. Casi nadie iba para haya porque eran las mascotas de Sasuke y él mismo se hacía cargo de las aves cuando estaba en casa, era su pasatiempo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Criar y entrenar a esas magnificas aves le relajaba y los resultados le enorgullecían, pues eran unos grandiosos compañeros de caza y muy confiables mensajeros cuando se requería aun medio rápido y seguro para transportar la correspondencia.

Eran animales salvajes que dominaba, que domesticaba y al final de todo el proceso se hacían fieles y solo dejaba que él los tocara. Nadie más, solo su amo y señor.

Domesticar, no domar era su especialidad. Gustada de que sus animales conservaran sus ojos fieros y su espíritu salvaje. Había una gran diferencia entre los términos: Domar era el resultado de hacer dócil, maleable a un animal, quitándole su lado indómito; y domesticar era simplemente acostumbrar a la bestia a su presencia y demostrarle quien era el jefe, al mismo tiempo el fuego de su esencia seguía vivo.

En su vida había encontrado demasiadas similitudes entre las relaciones humanas y el domesticar a un animal, la especie era irrelevante, o, eso creía hasta ahora. Con Sakura trató de usar el método usual: Que se acostumbrara a su presencia, que lo viera a la distancia, memorizara su olor y forma, luego se alejaría un poco para que le extrañara; después de añorar su presencia volvería acercarse un par de pasos más. Finalmente y sin que ella lo notara estaría su lado, ¡más que eso! Estaría sobre ella, la habría domesticado.

Craso error cometió al pensar así.

Ahora lo sabía, porque era él quien había caído, quien se había sometido a Sakura ―no era algo se admitiría abiertamente―, era un hecho tan evidente como que el cielo es azul. ¿Sino porque demonios había acabado escabulléndose en la habitación de Sakura? Era una excelente pregunta, a lo cual solo encontró una respuesta: La amaba, de verdad la amaba.

¡Lo admitía en sus cinco sentidos! El cielo se abría ante semejante iluminación de su parte.

Sin embargo la sospecha, los celos, la ira y la traición aun rondaban en su mente y corazón. Una pequeña parte de su ser murmuraba desdeñosa contra Sakura, era la misma voz monstruosa que lo había incitado hacerle daño por su infamia, por atreverse a verle la cara entre sus narices sin recato alguno.

Frunció sus ojos tratando de ignorar la voz que clamaba a viva voz _¡La humillación era una perra!_

Respiro profundo tratando de jalar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno que pudieran sostener sus pulmones, no podía dejar que ese lado oscuro ganara campo. Tenía que calmarse y no dejarse dominar por sus impulsos, se había prometido que jamás volvería hacerle daño a Sakura, pero…la verdad es que tenía miedo, más que miedo estaba aterrorizado de no poder cumplir esa promesa.

Se sobrecogía al plantease esa posibilidad y lo peor era perder a su mujer en el proceso.

Perderla.

No soportaría eso, estaba seguro.

Sakura iba a sus espaldas y le seguía de cercas mordiéndose el labio inferior por la ansiedad que le acusaba lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, pues ambos acordaron que ya no podían seguir con el matrimonio a medias tintas si no lo formalizaban como era debido. No lo habían dicho de forma directa, era algo que estaba implícito cuando hablaron de su relación matrimonial. No podía ser de otra forma, las cosas eran lo que eran, pues, era el resultado de las cartas que jugaron. Nadie se iba a echar para atrás, nada de mojigaterías o juegos de niños, si este matrimonio tenía alguna posibilidad de verdad se veía en la cama.

Sakura tenía la esperanza de poder demostrarle la verdad en el lecho marital, era su última oportunidad.

Tal vez esta iba a ser la batalla final, de todas sus confrontaciones anteriores esta era la que de verdad valía. Era la decisiva en esta guerra que comenzó desde el día en que contrajeron nupcias, era el todo por el todo. Ambos lo sabían y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Suspiro tratando de aliviar las tenciones, estaba nerviosa. Esta sería la primera vez que haría el amor de verdad. Sexo solo un par de veces había tenido, sin embargo había sido brusco, rápido y sobre todo doloroso. En especial la primera vez pues no estaba preparada y, esa era una de las muchas cosas que Sasori le había arrebatado por idiota y confianzuda.

Negó con fervor de un lado al otro con la cabeza para sacarse esos turbios recuerdos que nublaban su mente y corazón. Había decidió a sacar a Sasori de su sistema, aun que estaba segura que tal vez nunca lo superaría, solo aprendería a vivir con ello. Las sombras de su pasado era parte de su lado oscuro y tenía que coexistir de una u otra forma. No iba a ser esclava de su pasado, no ahora, no con él.

Lo miró con decisión concentrando sus ojos jade en su amplia espalda visualizando como la vería en uno momento más: Sin ropa, sudorosa y ese ligero aroma alcohólico de los vestigios de ayer.

Estaba un tanto nerviosa, y de pronto se alegro de haberse dado un baño de esponja rápido antes de salir a su destino.

"_Me alegro de haberme lavado la boca antes de salir_" suspiró aliviada relajando un poco los hombros, y aquella otra vocecilla que rondaba siempre en su cabeza apoyo por completo el pensamiento.

Sasuke la miró de re-ojo en tanto abría la puerta de caoba que los separaba a unos escasos dos metros del destino final. Era el lugar preferido y sobre todo privado de su esposo, nunca había llevado a nadie a ese lugar desde que su hermano murió; ambos construyeron esa pequeña casona a un lado del criadero de los halcones. Era algo así entre mescla de estudio, lugar de juerga y dormitorio.

Cuando escuchó el sonido seco de la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, templo de pies a cabeza y se disgustó consigo misma por reaccionar así, sabía a lo que iba. No era una doncella ignorante y se lo había prometido a sí misma. Iba a jugarse el todo por el todo, para bien o para mal.

Tragó grueso la saliva acumulada y de pasó sus temores, sus pasos indecisos se mostraron firmes y miró con decisión la cama a sus pies cuando llegaron a su destino final.

―Voy asearme ― dijo Sasuke con su seca voz, algo ronca por los vestigios del alcohol.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, lo vio irse a lo que supuso era el baño, en cuanto le perdió de vista observo a su alrededor analizando el cuarto. Era de color sepia, un librero atascado de pergaminos y texto empastados sin orden aparente, una pequeña cava llena de sake, un buró y la muy amplia cama.

Se acerco y paso su palma sobre la superficie afelpada, era un tipo de piel de algún animal. Era mullida, suave y cálida, de color negro. El pelo era corto y tenía un aroma especiado como de clavo que le hizo templar. Pudo oír el sonido del agua surgiendo de la puerta de alado, entre-cerro los párpados y se mordió el labio inferior dándole una expresión de astucia.

Ahora todo estaba en claro como el agua.

Desanudo el obi de su kimono, se ayudo a deslizar la seda que cubría su cuerpo; el producto del trémulo toque de la tela la excito y así, en su traje de Eva se abrió paso hacia la ducha.

El vapor le pegó de lleno a la cara, e inundó sus fosas nasales con el refrescante aroma a fresno, mezclado con ricas especies picantes que intoxicaba su cuerpo con deseo de más. Trato de enfocar su vista pero la marea de niebla de que venía de la regadera le impedía ver más allá de una silueta.

Su corazón retumbaba salvaje y se relamió los labios con una ligera sonrisa traviesa, recordándose su promesa: _Tener sexo intenso para reafirmar su amor._

"_Espero que funcione_" susurró su mente rogando que pudiera ver la verdad, que pudiera reconocer el amor que sentía, que pudiera ver su alma y todo lo que era ella.

Extendió sus manos hacia adelante a tientas, dando un paso a la vez con lentitud sintiendo las baldosas duras y frías que recorrían todo su cuerpo dándole pequeños y múltiples escalofríos que le recorrían de cabo a rabo, provocándole deliciosas descargas de placer que le daban el valor de seguir adelante.

En cuanto los dedos de Sakura rozaron su espalda húmeda, se estremeció y el agua hirviendo que caía quemando su piel rojiza, le ardía. Deseaba que le quemara, que el agua marcara su piel. Era su auto-castigo para tratar de hacer callar de una buena vez, esa voz oscura y posesiva que lo acosaba.

Su relación y el futuro de ella, pendían sobre piso de hielo recién congelado. Era frágil y sin garantía de que no se rompiera.

Volteo lento e intrigado, con el ceño fruncido. Le tomo por sorpresa que ella tomara la iniciativa. Bajo la vista para darle la cara y se le fue el aire, desde que la conoció siempre soñó con verla desnuda pero esto era…

Sin palabras.

Era perfecta, con el cabello mojado un par de tonos más oscuro pegándosele sugerente a su cuerpo, su cremosa piel adornada con unas cuantas pecas sobre sus menudos hombros, parecía una constelación lista para ser descubierta por sus labios, por su toque. Coloco su zurda sobre su clavícula, paseándola de esquina a esquina, trémulo y lento; concentrándose en pensar que su visión era real y no una más de sus fantasías. Con la mano derecha fue por uno de sus pequeños senos, eran un poco más chicos de lo que sospechaba; sin embargo no se sintió decepcionado, sino todo lo contrario. Era una visión diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Fue por la punta de su seno, estaba dura y le pellizco un poco travieso y cuando obtuvo por respuesta un ligero sonido de placer de ella, soltó una sonrisa arrogante. La cual por cierto hace un tipo que no hacía.

¡Sí! De nuevo era otra vez el amo del universo y He-man le hacia los mandados, automáticamente su ego-confianza masculina se repararon. De nuevo estaba en la cima de la montaña le pesara a quien le pesara.

Trazo el número de lo eterno sobre ambos pechos, el número ocho estaba obteniendo muy buenos resultados sobre su mujer y soltó un gruñido de complacencia, su boca descendió sobre su hombro para probar su sabor como hace tanto tiempo quería hacer y le supo a gloria. Uso su experimentada lengua y labios para trazar el camino, en tanto su mano pinga la cogía por la cintura para atraerla a su necesitado cuerpo.

Sakura no queriéndose quedar atrás posó sus manos en sus nalgas, apretándolas con vigor. El tacto era duro, firme, masculino y se lanzo a besar su pectoral, deseaba tener un poco de control sobre la situación y se negaba a quedar como una tonta.

Ahora estaban cara a cara, sintiendo la deliciosa presión del agua sobre sus cuerpos, deslizándose entre los rincones escondidos que ambos deseaban tener casi con desesperación.

Sakura tomó el rostro de Sasuke con firmeza, le beso con toda el alma, jugó con su lengua a su antojo y le dejó sin aire. Después de un tiempo que pareció eterno y que no quería dejar ir; lo libero para tomar oxigeno y lo vio directa. Quería verlo a la cara, él tenía que saber, que ver, que sentir todo lo que era ella. Que esto no era el coger, por coger, tenía que dejar muy claro este punto antes de ir más lejos.

"_Déjame mostrarte lo que soy_" le transmitió con su mirar concentrado sobre los ojos ébano del hombre que tenía enfrente.

Sasuke se quedo sin aliento al ser testigo de la claridad y determinación de Sakura. Sus orbes jade eran tan profundos como el mar e igual de misteriosos. No estaba seguro de que querían decir, sin embargo algo era claro y es qué, ella realmente lo deseaba y sus acciones no era un mero formalismo para consumar su matrimonio.

Él se pego más a su cuerpo, buscando la forma adecuada de amoldarse y poco a poco comenzó a frotarse en ella, buscando su entrada, buscando su permiso.

"_Acéptame, acéptame por favor_" murmuraron sus labios a voz hueca y casi son mover. Fue casi un suspiro lento e inconcuso.

Al sentir la dureza y calidez de Sasuke sobre su vientre, sus brazos lo abrazaron y apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras una pierna se flexionaba hacia atrás y la otra lo hacia adelante para dale espacio a Sasuke de acomodarse entre sus muslos, dejando que la fricción entre sus cuerpos subiera de nivel.

Mordió su labio inferior al sentirlo de esa forma tan intima, sus piernas templaron y estuvo a punto de colapsar hasta que sintió como era levantadas por las caderas para ayudarse a equilibrarse, por qué como era obvio; ella era una cabeza mínimo más pequeña que él, y que estaba de puntitas para poder palparlo mejor. La fricción entre sus cuerpos poco a poco se fue haciendo más intensa, y el gozo más grande.

Sakura se estaba volviendo loca y la bestia que tenía ataco, tomando impulso para subir ambas piernas como enredaderas sobre las caderas de su esposo y mordiendo el lóbulo a su alcance incitándolo a soltarse del todo.

"_Adelante, adelante. No te contengas, aquí me tienes ¿No es lo que querías?_" clamó en tanto pasaba sus manos en los cabellos negros y se los revolvía frenética.

Él por su parte no se quedo atrás y rápidamente la sostuvo por las nalgas y la espalda. Estaba mirando a su alrededor el soporte más adecuado que lo ayudara a seguir sosteniéndola. La pared parecía ser la mejor opción y fue a ella y comenzó a besar, lamer, morder y succionar el seno a su alcance.

"_Tómala ya, tómala ya. Es tuya_ ―le aconsejaba esa oscura voz, posesiva. Pero se negó, quería ver qué era lo que Sakura deseaba mostrarle con tanta desesperación. Es que acaso le había dicho la verdad con respecto al bastardo con el que paso la noche. ¿No había pasado nada, en verdad?― _Olvida eso, ya no tiene importancia, acepto estar conmigo. Al final gano yo y Sai pierde, lo que pasó con él es irrelevante._"

Inseguro se atrevió a mirar a Sakura a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas, su boca entre-abierta con los labios hinchados, su ceño mostraba una expresión de placer pero sus ojos eran diferentes. No cuadraba con alguien que tenía un momento lleno de pasión y desenfreno. Era algo fuera de lugar.

Y se preguntó si estaba pensando en Sai, pero desecho la idea de inmediato. Sus ojos los veían solo a él, toda su concentración estaba en él, era imposible que estuviera viajándose con alguien más.

"_Confía en mí, por favor._" Rogaba Sakura desde lo más profundo de su alma. Porque si sus palabras no fueron lo suficientemente convincentes, entonces su cuerpo y acciones lo serían.

La confianza y aceptación era la base de toda relación. No se iba a pegar dos veces con la misma pared, por mucho que le doliera esa decisión.

El dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, tratando de decirle que no quería estar sin él, que decía la verdad. Estaba al punto del llanto, porque en su corazón sabía que él era su más grande amor. Era un momento agridulce que la estaba partiendo en dos.

Tómame. Siénteme. Comprende. Acéptame. Ámame.

_¡Confía en mí, por favor! _

La duda surgió en él con mayor intensidad, un hueco invadió su estomago. No podía seguir viéndola a la cara, lo estaba ahogando. Así que desvió su mirar, porque momento de las culpas y titubeo no cabían en ese lugar. Tenía a Sakura como la quería, lo había aceptado y él había dejado muy claro sus términos. Se negaba a dar un paso atrás, él no era ese tipo de persona.

Así que la bajo y la giro para que le diera la espalda, coloco sus manos sobre las suyas y las extendió hasta quedar con la pared; atrapándola con su cuerpo. Se inclino un poco para quedar a su altura y sin mayor contemplación la penetro de una sola vez.

El dolor la atravesó, lo sentía en sus entrañas y no es que no estuviera preparada para recibirlo, de hecho lo anhelaba. Es…es solo que todo fue tan de repente y la última mirada que le lanzo fue tan fría que le hirió.

"_No me cree_" una lagrima atravesó su rostro y rompió su última esperanza en un millón de pedazos.

"_¡Joder! ¡Maldito!_" clamaba su inner, sus manos de convirtieron en puños y la tristeza muto en furia que se apodero de Sakura. Estaba muy herida, y no iba a permitir que usara su cuerpo como un juguete para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Nunca más, nunca.

Se inclino un poco más hacia adelante para controlar la profundidad de los empates de Sasuke y a su vez dominar la situación. No era una muchachita inexperta a la que intimidara con sus posiciones de perro-macho-alfa.

"_¡Qué se joda el muy cabrón!_" Pensó Sakura, ahora era su turno y marco el ritmo mientras basculaba su peso hacia adelante o atrás según su conveniencia.

Sasuke trago grueso y su respirar se hizo un más pesado al sumirse en el rito que marcaba su mujer. Apretó con más fuerzas sus nalgas y estaba seguro de que quedarían las marcas de sus manos ahí. Esa idea lo coloco en la cima del éxtasis, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correrse antes. Comenzaba a sentir las ligeras contracciones de Sakura, sin embargo por su experiencia sabia que eso solo era el comienzo.

. . .

El corazón va a donde va, y no siempre es felicidad como se muestra en los cuentos de hadas. Pero cuanto la persona que más amas en todo el mundo te grita que te ama a los cuatro vientos en el mejor orgasmo de tú vida, mientras lo cabalgas como loca amazona podría definirse como: Felicidad de cuento de hadas.

Fueron de cuatro a cinco rounds sin límite de tiempo a favor de Sakura, que comenzaron en el baño y terminaron en la cama.

Sakura se había prometido dejarlo muerto y como de que tenía palabra de honor que lo había cumplido. Se sentía muy orgullosa de su logro, la furia que le ataco en un principio y la increíble imaginación que su inner tenía, le había ayudado mucho a su objetivo ¿Las ventajas? Ahora estaba mucho más relajada y satisfecha, ¿las desventajas? tenía un increíble dolor muscular entre sus muslos.

Miro a Sasuke una vez más, enredado entre las sabanas de seda azul marino y recostado boca abajo, con los cabellos revueltos y un ligero hilo de saliva empapando su cojín.

Nunca lo había visto tan relajado, satisfecho y feliz. Era obvio que la batalla en la cama la había ganado al final ella, pero la guerra entre que le creyera o no, la había ganado él. Al final no pudo convencerle y eso la hacía sentir como el ser más bajo del planeta.

Se encogió de hombros y se abrazo las rodillas, miro rumbo a la puerta y decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Iba a irse, después de todo este no era un cuento de hadas.

_Era libre de abandonarlo, pero no de engañarlo…_

. . .

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y este intento de semi-escena picante. Trate de mesclar lo que ambos pensaban y querían. Sasuke con su orgullo terco de mula y Sakura implorando la confianza que necesita para poder seguir con él. Por que como dice la película de Moulin Rouge en el Tango de Roxanne (la cual por cierto me inspiro mucho en este cap.) Sin confianza no hay amor, y que verdad más grande hay, me consta.

Ahora antes de que se me olvide este fic va a pasar a ser M por este capítulo, pero haré el cambio la próxima semana para que no se me desconcierten.

También quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho su apoyo y comentarios, cada que me llega un nuevo review a mi correo, me alegro mucho y me hacen el día.

. . .

Tomatazos y demás son siempre bien recibidos. Gracias por leer.


End file.
